A Warrior's Death
by LoverWolfs1121
Summary: 'A Dark Secret isn't really a dark secret at all...' Requested by : ChaosFox60
1. Introduction

A Warrior's Death

Introduction

The cool wind blew into the den of a couple and hit the face of a grey male wolf. He opened his eyes and yawned, then raised his head and looked at his mate. She was beautiful with her golden fur and wore a smile when she sleeps. He considered himself as the luckiest omega in the world; he was able to marry the girl who he had a crush on since when he was small and able to change the pack law. He stared at her for a while, charmed by her beauty and a few seconds later, her eyes began to open, revealing her beautiful yellow eyes. She yawned and looked at her mate who was staring at her with a smile.

'Why are you staring at me like that, Humphrey?' She asked.

'Well, Kate, it's because you look so… beautiful when you sleep.' Humphrey said.

She smiled and gave him a kiss in the lips, then spoke.

'Anyways, good morning, my funny omega.'

'Good morning, my hot alpha.' Humphrey replied, still charmed by her beauty.

She giggled and stood up, stretching her muscles. Mating season was coming soon and she was looking forward to have pups with Humphrey, but haven't asked him ever since they got married. She watched as he got up and stretched his muscle and finally, she spoke.

'So, Humphrey.'

'Yes, my beautiful?' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Um, I was wondering…' She said nervously.

Humphrey raised an eyebrow at first, then made a surprised expression when she finish her sentence.

'If you want to have… pups?'

There was silence in the den and Kate began to worry if he's not willing to accept her request. He then spoke, breaking the silence.

'Sure. Why not.'

'Really?' Kate said, not believing in what she's hearing.

'Yeah. I love pups, but…' Humphrey said, lowering his head.

'What's wrong?' Kate asked in a worried tone.

'I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father yet. And I don't want to see you in pain.' Humphrey said as he is able to imagine how painful she will be in when she's giving birth.

A tear flowed down from Humphrey's eyes and dripped to the ground. Kate raised his head with both of her paws and kissed him in the lips, then looked into his eyes and spoke.

'Don't worry, Humphrey. This is for us.'

Humphrey wiped his tears and hugged her tightly in his paws. She then spoke.

'Come on. Let's go and get something to eat.'

She felt a nod from Humphrey and they left the den, then headed towards the Hunting Ground where their prey are located. When they arrived, they found Garth and Lilly already having their breakfast on a Caribou and they turned their head towards them as they approaches.

'Good morning, Humphrey.' Garth said.

'Good morning, 'Barf'.' Humphrey joked.

Garth was not annoyed at all and is used to it instead as he knows that Humphrey is an Omega who loves to joke. Kate greeted her sister and hugged her.

'You two are up early.' Kate said with a smile.

'So were you and Humphrey.' Garth replied.

'Well, we gotta get going. I'm starving.' Humphrey said as he patted his grumbling tummy.

'We'll meet you back here.' Kate said.

'Okay.' Lilly said and watched as Humphrey and Kate walked into the forest.

Humphrey and Kate began to stalk a Caribou at first sight and pounced at it at the right moment. They twisted its neck open and it collapsed to the ground, dying instantly. Kate then spoke.

'Good job, Humphrey.'

'Well, I can't do it without you, my beautiful alp- Ow!' Humphrey shouted as he felt a sharp object poke his butt.

He turned around and found a dart, exactly the same as the dart that caused him to end up at Sawtooth National Park. He immediately pulled it out, but was too late as the tranquillizer has already taking effect on him. He began to walk dizzily and collapsed to the ground, falling into a deep sleep.

'Humphrey!' Kate shouted, then yelped when she felt a sharp object poke her butt.

He turned around and found herself also shot by a dart. She pulled it out and began to feel an effect on her body, but instead of feeling sleepy, she felt a heat in her body and stronger than before. She looked around and caught sight of the two Park Rangers at lightning speed, then chased after them. The two humans runned away with fright and Kate stopped her chase, then ran back to Humphrey. A few seconds later, Garth and Lilly arrived to find out what was happening.

'What happened?' Lilly asked, looking at Humphrey who was lying on the ground.

'Two humans appeared and shot us with a tranquillizing dart. Humphrey fell asleep, but I don't think the dart that shot me was a tranquillizer.' Kate said.

'What do you mean, Sis?' Lilly asked.

'I feel… stronger, faster and reacts at lightning speed, but I'm feeling really hot too.' Kate replied.

She then noticed Garth's blushing face and spoke.

'What's wrong, Garth?'

Lilly noticed the reason for Garth's blushing face and spoke.

'Sis, I think you're in… heat.'


	2. Chapter 1 : Unidentified Drug

Chapter 1 : Unidentified Drug

'What?!' Kate said in shock.

'Yeah… You're in heat, Kate.' Garth said shyly.

'But, it isn't mating season yet.' Kate said.

'I don't know, sis, but I think you should let Mom know immediately.

Kate then noticed that her body began to sweat more than she ever had and spoke.

'Okay. I'll eat up quick and once I'm done, could you two accompany me to Eve and Winston's den? You know, help me in dragging Humphrey?'

'Sure.' Garth said with a smile.

Garth and Lilly made a surprised expression as they watched how fast Kate feast on the Caribou; it isn't the way of normal wolves eat. She left half of the meat for Humphrey due to the tranquillizer that puts him into a deep sleep and denying him from having his breakfast. She let out a 'Burp' and placed her paw on her mouth.

'Sorry.' She said.

'Let's go. Garth, darling, could you lift Humphrey?' Lilly said.

'Sure, my beautiful Lilly.' Garth said and walked towards Humphrey.

He lifted him at ease and Kate brought the meat with her, then they headed towards their destination. As they passes by the wolves of their pack, many males stared at Kate with their eyes full of lust and it made Kate felt uncomfortable and wanted to reach her parents's den as fast as possible. When they arrived, they found Winston sitting outside the den, having a chat with Tony. They stopped and turned their heads towards them as they approaches.

'Hello, Garth and my two beautiful daught-' Winston stopped as he noticed what was unusual about his daughter and continued. 'Kate, are you… in heat?'

'Um, you could say that.' Kate said with an awkward smile.

'But it isn't mating season yet.' Tony said curiously.

'We know.' Lilly said.

'What happened to Humphrey?' Winston asked, looking at Humphrey who was lying on Garth's back, snoring really loudly.

'Two humans shot me and him with tranquillizing dart. Humphrey fell asleep, but I didn't and felt really hot and stronger instead.' Kate said.

'Hmm. Maybe yours isn't a tranquillizing dart. You better let your Mom know about this.' Winston said.

At that moment, Eve walked out of the den and greeted her daughter and son-in-law, then immediately noticed about Kate's strange heat-period and spoke.

'Kate. Are you in-'

She stopped when she saw Kate's nod and continued.

'But it isn't-'

She made another stop when Winston spoke.

'Yes.'

There was silence in between them for a few seconds, then Eve spoke.

'Come in, Kate. Let me check on you.'

Before Eve and Kate entered the den, Eve turned around and spoke in a gentle voice.

'If any of you males dare to enter this den when I'm checking on her, I will rip your head off and feed it to the bears.'

Tony, Winston and Garth widened their at such warning and Eve entered the den. After a few minutes of examination, Eve spoke.

'I don't know what this drug is, Kate. None of our pack ever experienced this before. But for now, keep yourself cool at all times. We might never know what this drug can do.'

'Okay. Thanks, Mom.' Kate said and was about to leave the den when Eve spoke.

'Oh, I almost forgot. Ask Humphrey to accompany you at all times. Our pack may be strong, but that doesn't mean there's no perverted wolves in it.'

'I can protect myself, Mom. Don't worry.' Kate said with a smile.

'But you know that's his responsibility, right? To protect you at all cost?' Eve replied with an eyebrow raised.

'He know, Mom.' Kate said and left the den.

She then thought of staying in the lake to release the heat off his body and was about to head towards her destination when Humphrey woke up. He opened his eyes and yawned, then looked at his mate sleepily.

'Oh, hey, Kate.' Humphrey said, then remembered that they were shot by dart and stood up immediately.

'Where are we?' He said in a panic, looking at his surroundings.

Garth, Tony and Winston laughed, then Kate spoke.

'We're still in Jasper, Humphrey.'

'Oh thank god. I thought we're-' Humphrey stopped as he noticed Kate's strange heat-period and made a surprised expression.

Kate rolled her eyes and spoke.

'Yes, I know I'm in heat and it's not mating season yet, so please stop staring at me like that.'

'How did you ended up like this? I thought you and I were shot by a tranquillizing dart.' Humphrey said curiously.

'Yours is, but mine isn't. I fought away the humans who tried to take us away.' Kate said.

'Are you hurt?' Humphrey asked in a worried tone, examining her paws, head and neck.

'No, I'm not hurt, Humphrey.' Kate replied with a smile.

'Oh, thank god.' Humphrey said and hugged her, then jumped away as he felt the intense heat in her and her large volume of sweat.

'Wow. You're really 'heated-up'.' He said.

'Yeah. I thought of going to the lake to cool myself down. Could you join me?' Kate asked.

'Of course, I will look after you. But, I need to carry my breakfast with me.' Humphrey said and picked up his meal, then mumbled. 'Okay. Let's go.'

Kate smiled and headed towards the lake with her mate. Once they arrived, she walked into the shallow water and sat down, submerging her whole body except her head. Humphrey sat beside her and ate his meal, chatting with her at the same time. Twenty minutes later, Humphrey spoke.

'Kate, I think we should stay on the land for around twenty minutes, then sit back into the water.'

'Why?' Kate asked curiously.

'Well, I ever tried swimming in the lake for a really long time, probably an hour and I had a really uncomfortable feeling on my skin. So to stop it from continuing, I stayed on land for around half an hour, then went back into the water. Trust me, it'll be worse if I didn't went back on land.' Humphrey explained.

'Okay, my clever omega.' Kate said with a smile.

Humphrey smiled and they went back on land for twenty minutes, then went back into the water. They repeated this till night time and they went back to their den. When they arrived, Kate lied down and felt curious when she saw Humphrey lying apart from her. Humphrey noticed and spoke.

'Your Mom says that you must stay cool at all times, so I can't sleep close to you.'

'But… I can't sleep without you close to me.' Kate said with a frown.

'Maybe this will help.' Humphrey said and placed his paw on hers. 'How do you feel?'

'Better.' Kate replied with a smile, then closed her eyes.

'Good night, Kate.' Humphrey said as he close his eyes.

'Good night, Humphrey.' Kate replied and they fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

**Hey guys! Just to let you know that I'll be updating late 'cause I'll be busy this week and at 14th, I'll be free and have time to write story for you guys. Yay! Anyway, as usual, hope you like this chapter so far and leave a review/favourite/follow. I means a lot to me and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Rapist On The Run

Chapter 2 : Rapist On The Run

The sun rises from the mountains, its powerful light flowing up the green land infront of it like a wave of the sea. Kate began to open her eyes as the morning sunlight shone on her face and she raised her head. Humphrey was still asleep, but she strange sickness isn't cured yet. She was sweating a lot and it never stopped, creating an uncomfortable feeling for her. She then decided to go for a swim in the pond, but a question popped up in her mind. _What about her duties?_ She was suppose to make a morning patrol around the territory and hunt deers or Caribous for the pack after that. But she's pretty sure that in her current condition, it isn't possible for her to do anything except for relaxation. So she decided to stop by her parents den and ask for her father's permission to get a full day off before hunting for breakfast and have a pleasant swim by the pond. She got up and stretched her muscle, followed by a yawn, and began to nudge her mate.

'Wake up, Humphrey.' She said in a gentle tone.

Humphrey's eyelids began to scroll up and he yawned.

'Good morning, Kate.' He said, looking at her with a sleepy face.

'Do you mind following me to my parents den?'

'Sure. Anytime, Kate. I think the omegas can do their jobs without me around, right?'

'Should be. After all, they're omegas, just like you.'

'I'm a simple omega?' He said slowly.

She rolled her eyes and corrected her sentence.

'Special omega.'

Humphrey smiled and wagged his tail at such words. He got onto his feet immediately and stretched his muscle, followed by a yawn.

'I'm ready.' He said with his voice full of energy and they left the den.

They breathe in the fresh air as they stood outside the den with the bright light shining on their faces, showing that it's going to be another beautiful day. They began to head towards Winston and Eves den, and had a chat as they walk.

'So, how's that drug going?' Humphrey asked looking at her.

'Still the same.' She replied with a sigh.

'Don't worry, Kate. You'll be fine. Trust me, just rest and you'll be back into your healthy shape in no time.'

'I hope so. This sweat is annoying me.' She said, and they continued their walk in silence.

As they stroll into her parents den, Winston and Eve were already awake and was discussing about something important, but stopped and turned towards them as they approached.

'Morning, Kate, Humphrey.' Winston said with Eve saying the same.

'Morning, Dad, Mom.' Kate replied with a smile on her face while Humphrey said the same, but used sir and ma'am instead of Mom and Dad.

'What is it?' Winston asked looking at his daughter.

'Am I still going to do my duties?' She asked and Winston and Eve looked at each other before turning back to her.

'Actually, we were just discussing about that.' Winston replied.

'And we decided to relieve you from duty till this drug on you wears off.' Eve said with a sweet voice.

'Really?' Kate said, not believing her ears.

'Yes honey. But remember, you must rest and like your mother said before, keep your body cool at all cost.' Winston stated.

Kate hugged her parents tightly in her paws with her face lit up in excitement.

'Thanks Mom and Dad!'

'No problem, dear. Now, if you could let us go.' Winston said as he was running out of breath.

Kate noticed and let go of her parents immediately. She had completely forgotten that she grew stronger with this drug on.

'I'm sorry.' She said looking at her parents gasping for air.

'It's fine. Go and have fun.' Eve said in the middle of her gasps.

'What kind of drug is that?' Winston asked as his daughter and Humphrey left the den and recovered enough air for his lungs.

'I don't know, but it's really powerful.' Eve said, also recovered enough air.

She exited the den with excitement, but also sad at the same time. She is able to have all the time she wants to spend with Humphrey, but was disappointed that she almost strangled her parents to death. Humphrey noticed her disappointed looks and tried to cheer her up.

'What's wrong, Kate?'

A tear streamed from her beautiful eyes as she looked into his eyes.

'I almost strangled my parents, Humphrey.'

'Don't worry, they're fine. You didn't strangle them, Kate. It's normal when people got excited and hugs others really hard.' He said, calming her down as she lean her head on his chest.

She wiped off her tears and began to feel more comfortable with his presence, supporting her and keeping her from thinking negatively.

'Thank you, Humphrey.'

'No problem. I love you, Kate. And I will help you in everything.' He said as their muzzles touch.

She really was grateful that she had him as her mate; because of their journey back to Jasper from Idaho, their relationship advanced to a higher level and realized that they had feelings for each other. She would've been in deep pain if her parents didn't change the pack law, preventing her from howling with the wolf she truly loved. She smiled and kissed him passionately, feeling the taste of his tongue inside her mouth and hers inside his. Humphrey then backed away and looked into her yellow eyes.

'Let's go and get something to eat.'

Kate nodded and before they even started walking, a voice appeared from the entrance of the den.

'You don't have to.'

They turned around and found her parents sitting beside each other, staring at them with a smile. Kate and Humphrey awkwardly looked back at them and there was silence in between, but Kate finally speak.

'So… you've been here for the whole time?'

'Well, in the process of you two having a romantic time, yes.' Winston said.

Kate and Humphrey blushed bright red and her parents laughed.

'Hutch will be hunting for you, so you two can relax.' Winston continued.

At the exact moment, Hutch appeared and strolled towards them with a smile.

'Good morning sir, ma'am.' He said.

'Hutch, could you please hunt for Kate and Humphrey? She's not in the condition for any activities.' Winston asked.

'I understand. Right away sir.'

Hutch then turned around and left along with Kate and Humphrey, waving goodbyes to her parents from afar as they headed towards the feeding ground. When they arrived, Hutch climbed onto a higher ground and began to scan for prey. Finally, he caught sight of a nearby deer and leaped into the tall grass and advanced forward. Kate and Humphrey sat at where he was and watched as he stalked his prey, performing like a professional alpha. He stopped as he got close and waited for the moment to strike. Once the deer looked away, he immediately pounced out of his hiding spot and went for the kill. He gripped its neck tightly with his mouth and wait for it to stop resisting. He signaled them with his paw up to show his successful hunt and began to drag his kill back to the open. Kate and Humphrey climbed back down and helped Hutch drag his kill as he got closer and dropped it at where they wanted.

'Thanks Hutch.' Kate said with a smile.

'No problem.' Hutch replied with a smile and left them to attend his alpha duties.

They had a wonderful time together, talking about what they would name their pups when they are born and what would they be when they grow up, feasting on their food at the same time. The sun was high up in the middle of the sky, and it was already mid-day. They got up and began to head towards the pond to spend the rest of the day there. When they arrived, Kate stepped into the pond and submerged her whole body into the cool water, except for her head and neck while Humphrey stood infront of her.

'How may I help you, ma'am?' He said, acting as her servant.

She giggled and flowed with his act.

'I need you to sit beside me.' She said.

'Yes, ma'am.'

He stepped into the pond and submerged his body into the water beside her.

'Do you have anything else, ma'am?'

'Yes. This.' She said playfully and licked Humphrey's cheek.

'You can do that anytime, ma'am.' He replied with a smile.

'Even forever?' She asked.

'Yes, ma'am.'

She smiled and they decided to play a game that he invented, he explained that one of them will think of a wolf and the other will have to guess who that wolf is. Hints will be given by the thinker. Losers will have to spin their head around ten times and walk back to the pond without falling down. Kate started first.

'This wolf has grey fur and blue eyes.' She hinted.

Humphrey thought for a while and asked for more hints.

'This wolf is a male and he is an omega.'

Humphrey was still confused as there are lots of omegas with grey fur in the pack, but there are only a few of them has blue eyes, including him. He continued to ask for more hints.

'I met him when I was a pup and grew up with him.'

Humphrey immediately know that that wolf is him, but decided to not give the correct answer and wanted to make her laugh, since humour is in his blood.

'I gave up.' He lied.

'It's you, Humphrey!' She said, feeling happy that she won.

'Aw, dang it.' Humphrey said, pretending that he really doesn't know the answer.

'Okay, time for your punishment.' She said with a smile.

'Okay.' Humphrey said and walked out of the pond.

He stood a few inches away from the pond and began to spin in circles for ten times. Kate laughed as he began to walk towards the pond from left to right, and stopped and crossed his legs when he's about to fall. When he finally stood infront of the pond, he fell in and created a huge splash. Kate was still laughing at his act and gave him a lick on the cheek after he shook his head clear.

'My turn.' He said.

'Okay Humphrey. Bring it.' She replied, fully prepared for his hints.

'Here goes.'

He closed his eyes and began to think of a wolf. He finally arrived with one and looked back at her with a smile.

'Oh, this is a hard one.'

She made a curious look as Humphrey began to give her hints.

'This wolf is an alpha and she is a female.'

'Go on.' She said as she scavenged through her memories.

'She has yellow eyes and very strong and agile.'

'Mhm.'

'She is very hot.'

She eyed him and he smiled and continued to give hints.

'She is the strongest alpha and the most beautiful alpha I've ever seen in my whole life.'

Her face lit up as she finally know that that wolf is her, but decided to not spit it out and see what he's going to do with her, she has an excuse of being under the effect of a strange drug anyway.

'I don't know.' She lied.

'It's you, my beautiful Kate.' He said and rubbed his muzzle against hers.

She giggled and licked his cheek.

'All right, you got me.'

'Time for your punishment.' He said playfully.

'But, I can't do anything but rest, remember?'

'Ah, dang it. That's not fair.' He said.

'Will this be fair?' She said and gave him a kiss.

He smiled and wagged his tail, so as her.

'Mm, yeah that'll do.'

His face lit up as he remembered something and began to get up.

'I'll be right back.' He said and gave her a kiss before entering the forest.

She smiled and thought of where he's going to. Maybe he's getting her a bunch of flowers, or to get a stick to play a game where Kate is the owner and him as a dog, or something else. But she would never know so she cleared her head and continued to wait for his return. Footsteps began to appeared from a few meters away. As it got closer, she thought that it was Humphrey and looked at where it was coming from.

'Well, that was qui-'

She stopped as she saw the wolf that she expected to be was not Humphrey, but a perverted wolf named Alex. She knew him since alpha school and already know that he had eyes on her, but doesn't bother confessing to him that she doesn't like him due to his boastfulness. He stood infront of her and smiled.

'Hello, Kate.'

'What do you want, Alex?'

'Oh, you know, since you're in heat and your mate's not around, can we…' He said, looking at her beautiful golden body.

'No.' She stated.

'Why not? That omega is weak and unskilled. You don't like me, a handsome alpha with a muscular body?'

Kate was getting sick of his boast and got up.

'Get out of here, Alex.'

'Hm. Guess I'll just have to force you then.'

He began to pounce at her, trying to pin her down and get what he wanted. Fortunately, Kate is more agile and powerful at this stage under the effect of the drug and she kicked him in the belly as he pounced, sending him flying a few meters away from her and knock against a tree. He got up and was about to go for it again when he heard a nearby howl for help. He turned to his right and saw Humphrey howling to the pack. He looked back at Kate and expressed a grin.

'I'll be back for you, Kate.' He said and ran into the forest.

Humphrey and Kate watched as he ran off and Humphrey picked up her favourite flower on the ground and walked towards her. He placed it in her fur and made a worried expression.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Who is that guy anyway?'

'Oh, he's Alex, a boastful wolf who already laid eyes on me ever since we met at alpha school.'

'Will he really be back?'

'Hopefully not. Come and sit beside me, Humphrey.' She said as she sat back into the pond.

Humphrey did what he was told and a few minutes later, Winston, Eve, Garth, Lilly, Tony, Hutch and a few alphas appeared and ran towards the two love birds.

'Are you two alright? What's the howl for help?' Winston asked looking at his daughter.

'Alex was here, Dad.' Kate replied.

'Alex? That boastful wolf?' Garth asked and received a nod from her.

'Why is he here?' Winston asked curiously.

'He wanted to… mate with me. I denied so he tried to use force.'

'That monster!' Tony shouted in anger.

'Don't worry. I'm strong enough to handle him with this drug inside me.'

Winston turned towards Hutch and commanded.

'Hutch, send out a group of alphas and hunt Alex down now.'

'Yes sir.' He replied and left along with a few alphas.

'I will rip his guts out for those who tried to rape my daughter.' Eve snapped.

Winston was not surprised of her sentence at all, but somehow agreed to her action. He loved his daughters as much as his mate, and would protect them from harm at all cost. Winston turned back to his first daughter with a serious expression.

'Kate, if he ever comes back for you, let us know. I'll kill him if I have to. He broke the pack law, which sentence him to death.'

'I would be the first to kill him, Dad.' Kate replied and he smiled at her answer.

'Well, back to my duties. Wanna tag along, Lilly?' Garth asked looking at his mate.

'Sure.' She replied and left along with him.

They watched as the couple leave and turned back to Kate and Humphrey.

'Stay safe, you two.' Winston said.

'And have a good time.' Tony said and walked away along with Winston.

Eve walked towards the two leaders and turned around before catching up.

'Humphrey, you will protect my daughter, will you?' She asked in a lovely tone.

'Yes, ma'am. I will protect her with my life.' He replied with a salute.

Eve and Kate giggled at his behavior and she continued.

'Good. Enjoy your time now.'

She ran back to her mate and Tony, leaving only Humphrey and Kate still at the pond. They continued to play the usual game, Humphrey still pretending to lose to make her laugh and Kate giving him a kiss if she loses. They didn't forget about leaving the water for twenty minutes and their lunch and dinner; it was only some berries as Humphrey isn't capable of hunting. Time flies and the was already setting behind the mountains. The love couple headed back to their den and once they arrived, Humphrey and Kate curled themselves into a ball on the ground apart from each other, but their paws's what keeping them comfortable and knowing that they're still here for each other as Humphrey placed his on hers. They drifted into sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be another beautiful day. While at Winston and Eve's den, they were still not asleep and was discussing about something important.

'So, are we going to extend the time of the patrols? Just in case?' Eve asked in a worried tone.

'We should. This rapist from the Northern pack is extremely dangerous, stated by a messenger from that pack. We must make sure that he isn't here…'

* * *

**I'm finally back! I still have some assignments to do but my fingers just itch and the next few chapters kept circling in my mind. I actually tried to improve my writing skills in this chapter. Thank you for the supports so far and hope you enjoy this long chapter. As usual, please leave a review/follow/favourite. I really means a lot to me and have a good day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	4. Chapter 3 : Unknown Saviour

Chapter 3 : Unknown Savior

The morning sun rose from behind the mountains and revealed the territory of the United pack with its powerful light like spikes. It hits Kate's golden fur and made it glow, causing her to look beautiful as she sleeps. She began to open her eyes and groaned as she raised her head. It was another beautiful day in Jasper and she decided to make another trip to the pond, since its quiet and peaceful with the treetops providing shades to protect her from the bright sunlight. She got onto her feet and stretched her muscle, followed by a yawn, and turned towards her mate who was still asleep and nudged him several times.

'Wake up, honey.' She said in a gentle tone.

Humphrey began to groan and opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry and he blinked a few times before he's able to see her clearly.

'Oh, good morning, Kate.' He said sleepily.

'Wanna take a swim in the pond again?'

He got up and stretched his muscle, followed by a yawn, and looked back at her with a smile.

'Sure.'

She smiled and left the den along with him. They breathe in the fresh air produced by the green trees and the cool wind brushed through their fur.

'So, who's going to hunt for us? Unless you don't mind berries.' Humphrey asked as they walked.

'I don't know. Which would you prefer?' She asked looking back at him.

Humphrey thought for a while and preferred meat instead of berries, since it fills their tummies a lot more and taste better.

'Meat. Berries's a bit gross for me if eaten too much.' He said as he sticked his tongue out in disgust.

She giggled and leaned her body against his, wiping her sweat with his coat.

'Okay, Humphrey. Let's go and ask Garth or anyone else for help, since it's his day off today.'

They continued their conversation as they headed towards the feeding ground, he told her how disgusted he was when he ate lots of berries as a pup and she told him how her first taste on berries went and it was hilarious. They both laughed as they arrived and saw Garth and Lilly enjoying their time together while having their breakfast. They stopped and turned towards them as they approaches.

'Morning, Garth.' Humphrey greeted with a smile.

'Morning.' He replied with a smile.

'Morning sis.' Kate said and gave Lilly a hug.

'Morning.' She replied as they broke apart.

'So, why are you two here? You're in no condition to hunt, Kate.' Garth asked curiously.

'Which is why we're here.' Humphrey said.

'Could you help us hunt for food? I'm sorry if there's any inconvenience.' Kate said.

'Not at all.' Garth said with a smile and got up. 'I'll be right back.'

They watched as he entered the woods, and Kate and Humphrey sat the opposite side of Lilly to wait for Garth's return.

'So, how's it going with Garth?' Kate asked, starting the conversation.

'Not much. We only spend our time together after his duties.' Lilly replied.

'Well, looks like you'll be having a wonderful time today, since it's his day off.'

'Yeah.'

Lilly's face lit up as she remembered something and turned back to her sister and Humphrey.

'Do you know that the Moonlight Howl's two days from now?' She said in excitement.

'Oh yeah, I completely forgotten about it.' Kate replied as she slapped her forehead.

'I'll be howling with a handsome wolf on that day.' She said and winked at Humphrey.

He noticed and wagged his tail happily, and decided to participate in the act.

'And I'll be howling with someone very beautiful. I wonder if you know who she is.' He said, winking back at her and causing her to giggle.

'Maybe. I also wonder if you know who he is. We'll find out when that day comes.'

Humphrey remained silent and dived into his thoughts as the two sisters have a 'girl talk'. He began to remember the time when he howled with his crush which is his mate back at the train on the way back to Jasper. They had a clear view of the full moon with the clear lake showing their reflection. It was the moment that he would never forget, as they howled together they realized that their voices were a match which stands for their undying love for each other. The day of their marriage was also one of most beautiful moments in his memory. They walked towards each other and stood infront of the altar with the western and eastern pack watching them. They accepted each other's scent, nibbled each other's ears and finally, they rubbed their muzzle against each other. But they decided to add another procedure to the marriage, and that is a passionate kiss. Both packs howled at their successful marriage and celebrated during the Moonlight Howl. As that day arrived, they howled and expressed their pure love to all of the wolves around. He remembered as he stood infront of her under the moonlight and spoke in a light voice.

'I love you, Kate.'

'I love you too, Humphrey.' She replied softly and they kissed each other with full of passion.

These beautiful memories will be buried inside his head forever. He continued to browse his memories until he notice a paw waving infront of his eyes.

'Humphrey?'

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at her.

'What is it?' He asked curiously.

'What are you thinking? You've been staring at a tree for the whole time.'

'Oh. It was just about our beautiful moments together, so I'm really excited for the Moonlight Howl.'

She smiled and wagged her tail as she began to browse some in her memories too. She snapped out of it and looked back at him.

'Well, Garth's back. Care to lend a hand?'

'Of course.' He said with a grin on his face and noticed Garth's return from afar, dragging their meal towards them.

They ran towards him and gripped the back of the deer with their mouth and helped in dragging it to the open. Lilly was already done with her meal, leaving a pile of scraps and watched as Humphrey, Kate and her mate dropped the deer on the ground beside her.

'Thank you.' Kate said.

'No problem.' Garth replied, panting due to dragging the deer alone for most of the distance.

Humphrey ripped of one leg of the deer and offered it to Garth.

'No thanks. I'm already full anyway.' He replied.

'Are you sure? It taste really good.' Humphrey said sarcastically.

'No thanks. You can have it.'

'Okay.'

Humphrey dropped the leg beside the deer's body and sat down with Kate and began to eat. Garth sat beside Lilly and they talked about what they're going to do after this. Kate told them that she decided to take a swim at the pond again with her mate. Lilly was actually worried about Alex's appearance again and asked if they should be with her. She rejected and reminded them that the unknown drug running inside her bloodstream enhance her in everything and can take on any wolf. Garth on the other paw told them that he's going to teach Lilly on how to hunt and fight. As Humphrey heard about this, he decided to learn too, so that he won't be a liability to her anymore in hunting for food and protection. He told them about it and they widened their eyes as it was their first time hearing this from him.

'Really?' Kate asked.

'Yeah. If Lilly can do it, so can I.' He replied with a smile.

Kate was really happy for him to come to that decision. She won't be busy hunting for him while on duty, well, after this drug wears off. She licked his cheek and he wagged his tail happily.

'So, when are you going to train?' Kate asked.

'Well, anytime I want. The only thing that I lacked is a coach.' He said looking from her to Garth.

'I can teach two.' Garth said with a smile.

'Oh, no. I need a hot and beautiful alpha to teach me.' Humphrey said sarcastically as he made the shape of the female alpha's body in the air with his paws and they laughed.

'Would that be me?' Kate asked curiously as she clearly knows the answer.

'Hmm. Well, there's only one beautiful alpha in this pack, so yeah.' Humphrey said playfully and Kate gave him another lick on the cheek, causing him to wag his tail even more.

They continued their chat until the sun was in the middle of the sky, showing that it was already mid-day. Humphrey and Kate were finished with their meal and they said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

Garth and Lilly entered the woods and he decided to let her do the basics like all alphas do before going for the advanced. He searched for an area further away from their prey and arrived at where he first taught her how to hunt, where she ended up failing and had a thin log broken in half over her whole body and made her looked like a turtle. Lilly also remembered this place and began to feel nervous. She placed her tail between her legs and back away. He noticed and turned towards her.

'What's wrong?' He asked in a worried tone.

'I'm not sure if I'm ready.' She replied nervously.

'Don't worry. Nobody's going to laugh at you, since no one's around. I'm here, and that's all that matters.' He said with a smile.

She finally felt a relief in her heart and she walked towards him. She leaned her head against his chest and they both wagged their tail with a smile on their face. She actually felt lonely and sad before as she was very shy to talk to anyone else except for Humphrey, her sister and parents. Ever since she met him back at the Moonlight Howl where he had a date with her sister and howled with him when her sister's missing, she felt a growth of bravery inside her and was no longer shy anymore with him beside her. She made a lot of friends as she followed Garth around the den ground, greeting them and have a wonderful chat with his friends with him inside the chat too. He was the only wolf that was able to make her break the bubble and be contact with social. He was everything to her and she was very happy to be his mate. Their eyes met and they kissed passionately before pulling apart.

'So, are you ready?' He asked.

'Yeah, I'm ready.' She replied as she gained bravery from him.

'See that two pinecones hanging right there?' He said, pointing at the two pinecones hanging on a thin branch of a tree.

'Yeah. Leap and grab it, right?' She said, still remembering her last training.

'Yeah. This time, focus on it. Only leap when you're ready.' Garth said as stood in a pounce position.

She followed and charged her hind legs while controlling where she wanted to leap with her front legs. Garth was already ready, since he's an alpha and already went through alpha school.

'I'll take the right while you take the left.'

'Got it.'

She was fully prepared and about to leap, but stopped when Garth leaped first and caught the pinecone easily. He stood on the other side and turned towards her. He dropped it on the ground and looked back at her.

'Focus, Lilly.'

She cleared all of the thoughts in her head and focused at the pinecone. She charged her hind legs with the right amount of power and she leaped. She caught it at ease and landed beside him with her legs still standing instead of rolling on the ground. Garth widened his eyes as he was amazed by her actions. She leaped like a true alpha and doesn't show any weakness on her face. She dropped the pinecone from her mouth and jumped around in joy for her success. She hugged Garth happily and wagged her tail faster than before.

'I did it, Garth!'

'You did very well, Lilly. You leaped like a real alpha. I'm surprised that your second try would be this successful.'

'Well, that's because I have a good coach.'

They broke apart and he began to teach her how to hunt. She began with crouching around the tree in circles to practice in not making any sound as she stalk her prey. He stood forward and corrected her mistakes when she made any, and sat back and watch as she continued her training. He was actually worried if she is able to take this without getting any injury. It would be painful for him to see if she injured her wrist or leg; he would feel a stab in his heart and guilt for hurting her. But since she did well in her first training and that is focusing, with the pinecone as her prey, he decided to remove these negative thoughts and proceed with the training, but he would test her again on focusing to make sure that she really mastered it. Lilly was actually enjoying this training; it was like a game to her. What makes it very interesting was every round that she make around the tree, she's able to see his handsome face and charming smile and it makes her want to circle continuously. Garth noticed how tired she was and decided that this was enough for today and teach her on his next day off, since it's her first day of training and doesn't want it to be too rough for her. She sat beside him panting in exhaust and smiled as their eyes met.

'I think this is good enough for today.' He said.

'Why?' She asked curiously.

'Well, today's your first day of training, and I don't want it to be too rough for you.' He replied in a worried tone.

She licked his cheek and was happy that he cared for her.

'Sure. Wanna play hide and seek?' She asked playfully.

'Why not.' He replied with a smile.

'Okay. You'll be the seeker while I hide. You can only count to thirty and cannot trace my scent with your nose.'

'Okay.' He said as he faced against a tree and began counting.

She immediately ran and searched for a good spot to hide. Fortunately, she caught sight of a hollow log nearby and crawled into it. He listened as he finished his countdown and began to hear footsteps. It disappeared as he passes by her hiding spot and she began to wonder, but was surprised when Garth looked down and screamed. She did the same and backed away from where his head is and crawled out of the den. She placed her paw on her chest as she almost had a heart attack, but they both laughed at how funny their expression was.

'How did you find me?' She asked while panting.

He pointed at the pawprints on the ground that leads to the log, she must've ran too hard that she left marks on the ground.

'Okay. I'll be the seeker and you'll hide.' She said playfully and faced against the tree.

Garth immediately searched for a place to hide and they continued with their game. While at the pond, Kate was still teaching Humphrey on how to crawl silently as he circled continuously around the pond she was sitting in. Like Lilly, he also thought of it was a game and enjoyed it as he spends his time with her. Kate smiled at how good his progress was and decided to let him rest for a few minutes. He collapsed on the ground with his legs spread after hearing her command and it made her laughed. He got up and sat beside her in the lake.

'I'm very proud of you, Humphrey. You did good.' She said.

'Well, that's because I have a hot and beautiful alpha as my coach.' He said and it made her giggle.

'What if it isn't?'

'Then I'm just going to lie on the ground and do nothing until lunch time comes.'

She gave him a lick on the cheek for his successful performance and he smiled. The treetops was doing its job keeping her cool and protect her from the powerful sunlight and the pond too to absorb heat from her body. Unfortunately, out of the woods appeared Alex with a grin on his face. They turned towards him and frowned as he was here for more trouble.

'Hello Kate.' He said after moments of silence.

'You're here to try my kick on your belly again, Alex?' She growled.

'Oh, I'm wondering if you'll be able to do that with my two muscular friends here.' He said and two muscular alphas appeared beside him.

Humphrey immediately howled for help and it alerted every wolf in the pack. Lilly stopped searching for Garth and instead shouted out his name.

'Garth! Garth!'

Garth leaped out of his hiding spot and ran towards her. As he slowly walked pass her, he looked into her eyes and made a frown.

'I know. Alex's back.'

She nodded and ran along with him towards the pond. Winston and Eve heard the howl too and ran out of their den.

'Alex's back.' Eve said as she ran beside her mate.

'I know, but it may be the perverted wolf from the Northern pack too. We must be quick.' Winston replied and they ran at top speed along with Hutch and a few alphas behind them.

'Shut him up, boys.' Alex said and one of his friends walked towards Humphrey and knocked him out cold.

'Humphrey!' Kate screamed as she looked at her mate lying on the ground.

She turned back at Alex who was wearing a perverted grin and tried to pounce at him, but was pinned down by the two muscular alphas. Her belly was facing upwards and her bottom was facing towards him. He smiled and positioned upright infront of her. She tried to struggle, but with no luck.

'If I'm going to die, I'll rape and kill you first before that happens.' He said in a gentle tone.

She began to give up as she has no way to break free from the two alphas's humongous strength that outmatches the drug inside her. Just when she's about to close her eyes and meet her fate, she saw a black figure above them that has the silhouette of a wolf and noticed him hitting the neck and back of the two alphas that was pinning her legs with his paw at lightning speed and stood behind Alex.

'Let the fun begi-' His sentence was cut off when he felt a sharp object on his neck and his penis.

His body froze and he noticed that his friends collapsed to the ground like statues, unable to move a single muscle. He's even more frightened when he heard a male voice beside his ear.

'Uh-uh-uh.'

Kate got up immediately and was amazed by this wolf's lightning speed and strength.

'Who are you?' She asked curiously.

But her savior only made a grin back at her and focused on Alex as his victim…

* * *

**Well, here it is. Sorry to leave you hanging. This chapter's pretty much filled, so looks like you'll have to find out who this wolf is in the next chapter. My holiday's coming up soon, so I'll have enough time to write. Thank you for the support so far and I'm really happy to see new reviews. Hope you like this chapter and as always, please leave a review/follow/favourite. I means a lot to me and have a good day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	5. Chapter 4 : Kate's Doctor

Chapter 4 : Kate's Doctor

'Are you alright, miss?' Kate's savior called out.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you.' Kate replied in relief that he was on time to save her from them.

'No problem. Now, what should we do about this dirty mutt here?' He said as he re-adjust his claw on Alex's neck and penis which make him tremble.

'Please. Don't kill me.' Alex begged.

'Let's wait till my pack arrives. They'll take care of this, so do I.' Kate replied.

'I believe that I've heard you said you would rape and kill this beautiful miss here before getting killed, am I right?' He asked as if he's interested in killing him.

'Yes, you did. Now please let me go?' Alex said in fear.

'Of course not. This is getting pretty interesting.'

Kate immediately remembered that Humphrey was knocked out cold and ran towards him. She began to shake him awake but with no luck.

'Is he okay?'

'Yeah. He's only knocked out cold.' She replied and licked Humphrey's injured face.

She looked at the two muscular alphas who were lying on the ground and wondered why aren't they moving a muscle. Is it due to what her savior did, hitting them by the neck and the back? She sat beside Humphrey and waited for her pack's arrival. When they arrived, she ran towards her parents and hugged them. Her parents looked at her with relief as they broke apart.

'Are you okay honey?' Eve asked in a worried tone.

'Yeah. I'm fine Mom. Thanks to this sir here.' Kate replied and pointed at the male wolf who was keeping Alex standing in the same position she remembered when she moved away from him.

They were all surprised to see how this unknown wolf looks like from the side. His coat was grey with a white underbelly and has yellow eyes with a muscular body and beautiful mane. Eve, Winston, Tony, Garth, Lilly and Kate walked towards where Humphrey was lying and sat infront of Alex. They noticed the two alphas who were lying on the ground like a statue and began to wonder.

'These are members of my pack. What are they doing here?' Tony asked curiously.

'They worked with Alex and hold me down while Alex tries to rape me. Luckily, this wolf appeared and somehow did something that made them stayed like this and stopped Alex before he started.' Kate replied with a smile.

'What is your name, sir?' Winston asked standing forward with honour as he's speaking to the person who rescued his daughter.

'Name's Rex, sir. You can know everything about me once we're done dealing with this mutt.' He replied.

'Ah, yes. Hello Alex. I see what you tried to do to my beautiful daughter.' Eve said in a lovely as she walked towards him, but he knows the consequences for his actions.

'So, Mom. You were saying to rip his guts out?' Kate said, reminding her what she said before and causing Alex's eyes to widen in fear.

'Yes, my beautiful daughter. How could I forget?' Eve said with an evil grin as she looked at him.

'Well, in that case, would you ladies want me to make your job easier?' Rex said in a pleasant tone.

'You're going to kill them for us?' Kate asked curiously.

'No, of course not. He's going to start running once I let go of him, so I'm going to do the same thing as to the two alpha wolves.'

He let go of him and hit his legs at top speed and Alex collapsed to the ground. They were surprised to find Alex unable to move his legs except for his mouth.

'What did you do to me?' Alex shouted in fear.

'Oh, I just blocked your arteries on your legs so you won't be able to run.' He replied and stretched his paw muscles.

Eve was surprised that he has the knowledge of a healer and knows how to take advantage of it. She putted those aside and continued to focus on this fugitive.

'Enjoy your time, ladies.' Rex said with a smile.

'Oh, we will.' Eve said staring down at Alex who was still trying to move his legs.

'No. No!'

Eve ripped his belly open and he screamed as she began to rip everything out of him. All of the wolves who were present watched in horror and Eve proceed with her rage, some looked away and some vomited their lunch. Rex was still watching, showing no signs of disgust or fear like an experienced healer. Finally, Kate stood behind Alex's head and slit his throat, ending the madness. Eve looked at her and dropped Alex's intestines out of her mouth and made a curious expression.

'What's wrong, dear?' She asked.

'I said that I'm gonna be the first to kill him first while you're done torturing him.' Kate replied.

'But I'm not done yet.' Eve said with a frown.

'Honey, I think you had enough. It's really gross for us to see.' Winston said as he covered his nose and stood beside her.

'Oh, alright. I don't know my limits anyway.' Eve said with a smile, fully satisfied with her job.

Rex walked towards Humphrey along with Kate beside him and watched as he checked his pulse. He turned towards her with a smile.

'He's fine. He'll wake up a few minutes later.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem. Do you need me to carry him to your den? I don't mind.'

'Sure.'

She watched as he lifted Humphrey's body onto his back at ease and as he passes by the two leaders, he shook their paw and smiled.

'You can see me at your daughter's den.' He said and received a nod from them.

'Um, what are we going to do with them?' Garth asked, pointing at the two muscular wolves lying on the ground.

'Take care of them, Hutch.' Winston said.

'Same punishment as Alex, sir?' Hutch asked.

'Yes. Anyone who tried to rape my daughter will be killed.' Winston growled.

'Yes sir.' He replied and watched as they left, leaving him and other alphas.

They followed him to Kate and Humphrey's den to learn more about Rex. When they entered the den, they watched as he sat Humphrey down gently on the soft ground and turned towards them.

'So, what do you wan-'

He stopped as he noticed Kate's sweaty coat and began to examine her, asking questions at the same time as he circled around her.

'How do you feel, miss?'  
'Just call me Kate.' Kate said with a smile.

'Okay, Kate. What are you feeling right now?'

'Nervous, about how you're circling around me and I'm feeling really hot.'

'Did you ever get shot by a dart?'

'Well, twice. The first was a tranquillizer which was long before, but the second, which is two days ago, makes me sweat more than before and become… in-heat.' She said as she lowered her head shyly.

'Have you been keeping yourself cool and not doing anything?'

'Yes.'

'I see. Very good.'

He stopped and turned towards Winston and Eve.

'And you're her parents, I presume?'

'Yes, we are. I am Winston, leader of the western pack, and this is my mate, Eve.'

'Ah, this is the United pack's territory. No wonder it's so big. This pack has been famous ever since it is united.'

'Really?' Winston asked curiously as he has no idea about this.

'Yeah, it is.'

He snapped out of guessing the other wolves and continued on his observation about Kate's condition.

'Anyways, do you know what's been happening to her?'

'Yes, we do. I relieve her from duty until the drug inside her wear off. My mate here is a healer.' Winston said, looking at her as she stood forward with pride.

'I noticed this as she came to me and asked her to relax as much as possible. Hopefully this drug won't last long.' Eve said with a smile.

'Unfortunately, this drug will last long.' Rex replied with a frown.

'What do you mean?' Eve asked curiously.

'This drug inside her is very strong and works really fast. If she's not treated with proper medication, there's a tendency for her to get mental disorder.'

All of the wolves widened their eyes in shock to hear Rex's theory. Chaos began to rumble in Kate's mind. Will this happen to her? Humphrey would be in despair if that happens. Eve stamped her foot on the ground and growled.

'You're lying!'

'It's true, Eve. Trust me, I'm an experienced healer who've seen all kinds of diseases.'

'Calm down honey.' Winston said as he patted her shoulder gently.

'What's the cure?' Garth asked in a worried tone.

'Relax and stay cool is the cure. Luckily, you've already started cooling your body down by staying in the water. Keep doing it, and you'll eventually be cured.'

'Sis!' Lilly cried and hugged her sister tightly.

Kate was crying from the inside of her heart. She doesn't want Humphrey and her family to see her talking and acting crazily all day if she fails to cure herself from this dangerous drug. She finally got a grip of herself and patted her little sister's back.

'It's okay, Lilly. I'll be fine.'

'How long will it last?' Winston asked in a worried tone.

'I can't tell, but it might wear off in a few weeks. We just have to be patient.'

'What is this drug called?' Kate asked.

Rex turned around and met her eyes.

'Heat-inducing drug.'

Kate widened her eyes as the name of the drug actually relates to what her condition is right now, feeling really hot and being in heat.

'Don't worry. I'll be here to assist you in any way that I can.'

'Thank you Rex.' Winston said happily.

'No problem. It's what a healer must do.'

'Anyways, could we know more about you?' Garth asked, starting what they came for.

'Sure.' Rex replied and they sat in a circle.

'I'm an lone alpha healer who's exiled from the Northern pack. I helped many wolves in every disease or sickness.'

'But you looks like an omega.' Tony said as he examined his face.

'No, I'm not.' He stated.

'Why were you banished?' Winston asked.

Rex made a frown and lowered his head, unable to speak. Winston noticed and began to wonder. Finally, he rose his head back up and looked back at him.

'I'm sorry, but I can't tell.'

'What's wrong?' Kate asked curiously.

'I'm sorry, but I just can't.'

They noticed a disappointed looks on his face and know that it was something that he's unable to spit it out, so they decided to change the topic.

'So, you said you're an experienced healer?' Eve asked.

'Yes.' Rex replied with his frown turned upside down.

'How many wolves did you cure at the Northern pack?'

'Hmm. I think every single one of them. I also know all kinds of medicine.'

She was amazed by his talent and was glad that he's here to look after her daughter when she has completely no clue on what drug it is. She was also amazed that he's able to disable the two muscular wolves and Alex's muscle back at the pond.

'Well, I think it's time for us to go. I have some matters to attend to.' Winston said as he got up with Tony and Eve.

'Thank you for being here, Rex. Take good care of my daughter.' Eve said in a delighted tone.

'I will, Eve.' Rex replied and they watched as they left the den.

'Where were you actually when my mate, Humphrey called for help?' Kate asked and he faced towards her.

'Well, I was passing by your pack's territory border until I heard the call. I immediately ran towards it to see if I could provide any assistance. Looks like I did.' He said with a smile.

'How did you, you know, disable them?' Lilly asked curiously and wanted to know more about him.

'Yeah. They lied on the ground like a statue, with their paws hanging up.' Garth said as he made a posture of the two alphas and it made the two sisters giggled.

'I know exactly where to hit to disable their muscle. The arteries, veins, nerves, stuff like that.' He replied with a smile.

'Could you try to disable my leg?' Garth asked in excitement.

Rex looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he walked towards him and faced his leg at him.

'Are you sure? 'Cause it's gonna hurt.'

'No pain will hurt me.' Garth said with his chest facing forward and winked at Lilly, showing his bravery to her.

She giggled and Rex and Kate rolled their eyes.

'Okay. You asked for it.'

He made three hits on some parts of his leg and Garth began to yelp in pain as he felt the failure of blood circulation in his leg.

'I told you.' Rex said with a frown. 'Had enough.'

Garth managed to nod his head and Rex stood up and hit different parts of his leg. Garth's face turned from pain to relaxed. He stood up and moved his leg, and was surprised that it's normal again.

'Would you like to try it again?'

Garth immediately shook his head and the girls laughed. Rex made a soft laughed and they continued their chat. Kate told him how long she's been sitting in the pond and Rex was impressed. A few minutes later, they heard a groan from behind Kate and Rex and they turned towards it. Kate stood up and walked towards Humphrey as he began to open his eyes. He looked at her and yawned.

'Hey Kate.'

He closed his eyes and was about to rest when he suddenly remembered what happened back at the pond and immediately stood up. He looked at her with a worried expression and hugged her tightly. Their eyes met and kissed passionately. Finally, they broke apart and he placed all of his attention on her.

'Are you okay, Kate?'

'I'm fine, Humphrey. Thanks to Rex here.' She said, pointing at Rex who was sitting infront of Garth and turned towards him.

'Hello Humphrey.' He said with a smile.

Humphrey walked towards him and sat beside him along with Kate. They shook each other's paw and smiled happily.

'So, how's that face doing?' Rex asked.

'Wait, let me check.' Humphrey said and touched his cheek and yelped immediately.

'Hmm. Just keep rubbing it and it'll be healed in a few days.' He said with a smile after he examined it.

'Thanks. By the way, thank you for saving my mate.' He replied.

'It's what I must do.'

'How did you take down three guys on your own anyway?'

They told him everything that happened; how Alex and the two alphas were punished, how Rex is able to disable their muscles and Rex's identity. Humphrey was shocked and surprised when they finished.

'Yeah. You were lucky that you're out cold to not see how Eve ripped out Alex's guts.' Garth said as sticked his tongue out in disgust.

'I am. I'm just glad that Rex's staying here to look after Kate till she's cured.' Humphrey said and rubbed his muzzle with hers.

'But if she doesn't, Humphrey. I hope you're prepared for the outcome.' Rex said with a frown.

'Why? What will happen?' He asked, completely no clue on the consequences.

'She'll get… mental disorder.' Lilly said and began to cry.

Humphrey felt his heart sank as he heard the words out of Lilly's mouth. So Kate's been dealing with a dangerous drug all along and he doesn't know it? What kind of mate is he? Guilt began to grow inside him and he lowered his head with tears flowing from his eyes. Kate noticed and hugged him. He hugged back and their eyes met.

'Don't worry, Humphrey. I'll be fine. Like you said, Rex is here to look after me.' She said in a gentle.

'But… how can I not know this all along? And I couldn't even protect you when Alex tried to rape you?'

'Which is why you train, Humphrey.' Rex said, stepping into the conversation of the two love birds. 'I will train you to fulfill your wish, and look after her at the same time. Will you accept my offer?'

'Yes.' Humphrey said immediately and wiped his tears.

Lilly lean her head on Garth's chest and he patted her shoulder gently.

'Calm down, Lilly. Everything's going to be fine.'

She looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately, feeling relaxed and calmed. The broke apart and smiled.

'Thank you Garth.' She said and laid her head on his shoulder.

'Your training will begin tomorrow. But, you two wouldn't mind if I stay here, right? So as your parents?' Rex asked.

'We won't, and I believe they won't too, since you saved me and would look after me.' Kate said with a smile.

'Good.'

'Why don't we head to the waterfall now? You know, now that the pond's not clean.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'Sure.' Rex said and they left the den.

As they walked through the den ground, they noticed as many female alphas and omegas look interested in Rex, but he doesn't mind and continued to walk.

'They're interested in you.' Humphrey said lightly beside him as they walk.

'Oh, I forgot to mention to you that I'm a lone wolf, so I won't take interest in these wolves.' Rex replied softly.

Humphrey was surprised of this and began to wonder, but he shook his head and they continued their journey silently. When they arrived, Rex was amazed by the beauty of the waterfall as they walked towards it and smiled.

'It's… beautiful.' He said.

'Wait till you get into the cool water.' Humphrey said with a smile.

Rex looked at the reflection of him on the water and was disrupted when the other four wolves jumped in. As usual, Kate sat with her whole body submerged and Humphrey sitting beside her. Garth got out of the water and shook himself dry.

'Are you guys hungry?' He asked.

'Somehow, yeah.' Humphrey said and the others nodded in agreement.

'I'll go and hunt. Be right back.' Garth said and gave Lilly a lick on the cheek.

'I'll go with you, in case you need a hand on dragging a deer back.' Rex said.

'Okay.' He replied and left along with Rex.

As they arrived at the feeding ground and entered the woods, Rex was still admiring how beautiful their pack's territory is and snapped out when Garth called out.

'Dude, are you coming?'

He looked back at him and smiled.

'Yeah. Sorry.'

They began to scan for any prey and spotted a deer nearby. They leaped into the tall grass and began to approach towards it slowly. They took their separate ways and Garth noticed that Rex was crawling faster than him. He was about to call him to move slower but was surprised to find him moving without any noise made. Usually at speed like that lots of noises would be made, but how he performed it made him look like a ghost. He watched as Rex stopped and waited for the chance to kill. When the deer looked towards his direction, Rex leaped and gripped its neck firmly in his mouth. A few seconds later, it stopped struggling and the hunt was a success. Garth came out of his hiding spot to congratulate him.

'Wow. I've never seen stealth like that. You were moving like a ghost, and you leaped at it face-to-face.'

'Well, let's just say, Practice makes Perfect.' He replied with a smile and turned towards the dead deer. 'Let's get this thing moving.'

'Okay.' Garth replied and he gripped the deer's neck while Rex gripped the deer's back and they began to drag it back to the waterfall.

When they arrived, the three wolves stopped what they were doing and turned towards them.

'You're back.' Humphrey said as they got closer.

'Yeah.' Garth said and dropped the deer infront of them.

As Rex pulled up his chest, he wasn't showing any sign of tired or pants, and that amazed them.

'Aren't you tired after dragging this for a really long time?' Garth asked panting.

'Nope. It's light and easy to drag.' Rex replied with a smile and they dropped their jaws.

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in.' Humphrey said, starting the feast.

'You can have most of the meat, Rex. Since you did the most work than me.' Garth said as they eat.

'It's fine. You guys can have it.' Rex said with a smile.

'Well, okay then.' He replied.

They enjoyed their day a lot as they played games and chat with each other. The sun fully sets and the silver moon rose into the night sky. After their dinner which was still done by Garth and Rex, they said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. When Kate, Humphrey and Rex arrived their den, they curled into a ball and Humphrey placed his paw on Kate's to make her comfortable. Rex smiled at such view and closed his eyes. Ten minutes later, Rex opened his eyes and began to get up slowly, trying not to wake the two love birds up. He wasn't asleep at all and was pretending the whole time. He walked out of the den and stared at the moon for the whole night as an event caused him to stay forever awake…

* * *

**So, Kate's saviour's name is Rex and has decided to look after her until she's cured. But it seems that something's bothering him and was kept as a secret. I wonder what it is? Well, I think you'll find out after the next chapter. I thank you again for the support and I'm really happy to see more reviews and favourites. As usual, please leave a review/follow/favourite. I means a lot to me and have a good day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

**P.S : My holiday's coming soon,which is on the 14th. So I'll have plenty of time to write for you guys.**


	6. Chapter 5 : God Of Stealth

Chapter 5 : God Of Stealth

The sun began to reveal itself behind the mountains and illuminates the green land with its powerful light. It lightens up the den of two wolves and one of them, a golden furred wolf began to open her eyes as the daylight awake her. She groaned as she raised her head and look around her. Humphrey was still asleep, but Rex was nowhere to be seen. It was still early and Kate decided to continue her sleep, but it changed when she heard a sound of dragging and a scent of death. She got up and stretched her muscle, followed by a yawn, and left the den. As she turned towards the source of the sound at the steep road where they used to walk up the den, she was surprised to find Rex already awake and dragging a large deer at top speed. She sat down and watched as he dragged it up at ease and dropped it infront of her.

'You're up early.' She said with a smile.

'Yeah. Always do.' He replied with a grin. 'Is Humphrey awake yet?'

'We don't actually wake up this early.'

'I see. So, you're going back to bed?'

'No. I think I've had enough.'

'Well, eat up.'

'Have you eaten yet?' She asked as she began to eat.

'Yeah. A few rabbits that are easy to hunt.' He said, cleaning his paws by licking them.

He sat at the overhang where he has a clear view of the den grounds, the green forest and the mountains as it was poured by a ray of light.

'Your packs territory's beautiful.'

'Thank you. I loved this place, since it's where I grew up with Humphrey.'

'I believe you two had a romantic time here.'

'Yeah.'

'How did you two fell in love with each other anyway?' He asked as he walked towards her and sat at the opposite side.

'Well, it's a long story.' She said with a smile.

* * *

It all started when we were shot by tranquillizing darts and taken to Sawtooth National Park, Idaho. We eventually woke up and began to find our way back home. We've been through twist and turns together, and after receiving assistance from two kind birds, we ended up in a train back to Jasper. We had a wonderful time together on our way back, talking about what happened the past few days. I still remember every moment of it when he tried to confess his love to me.

'There's something-' Both of us said and looked away awkwardly.

'Please, you first.' He said.

'Humphrey, I just wanted to tell you, these past couple of days, they've been, kind of, fun. You've been, kind of, fun.' I said with a smile.

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Well, that's… That's great. I told you, we make a pretty good team.' He said with a grin.

'We do.'

'Okay. Well…'

He began to place his paws on top of each other continuously, showing his nervousness.

'No, no, no. Don't tell me. You have to go to the bathroom again.' I said with a smile.

'Why, do you see a truck stop? Heh, heh, heh.' He replied and silence descended upon us.

'I just wanted to tell you I… I…'

My mind began to think of what I'm expecting from his mouth, hoping that we have the same feeling for each other.

'I… I just wanted to tell you…'

Unfortunately, I turned towards the opening of the boxcar that they were in and caught sight of the two packs about to start a war at the valley. How foolish I was to not stop and let Humphrey finish his confession, but I don't have any other choice. It was either him or my family. I was very disappointed in my decision, leaping out of the boxcar and missed the word 'love' out of his mouth. Eventually, I told them that I would marry Garth and the two pack leaders were very happy about it, except for Humphrey. I noticed his disappointed looks that made my heart burn in pain. I cried in the middle of the night because of it. The next morning, he came to me before my wedding begins back at my parents den and I was shocked to hear what he told me.

'You're leaving Jasper?' I said and my heart broke into pieces.

'Yeah. You know, it's a lone wolf thing.' He replied with a forced smile.

'I know Humphrey, the fun-loving Omega, not Humphrey, the lone wolf.'

He turned away and stopped before the steep road down the den.

'So I'll be a fun-loving lone wolf.' He replied and walked away.

I began to tear up as I watched him walked away, every footstep counts every tears. Has he given up on our love? I felt guilty and hated myself for not telling him the truth that I loved him. During the wedding, all of the wolves watched as me and Garth accepted each other's scent and nibbled our ears, but I pulled away when we're about to rub our noses. My parents and the Eastern pack, Tony, looked at me curiously, so as Garth, and asked me about it. They stood in shock as I confessed that I'm in love with an omega, the wolf who walked away from me. Both packs began to argue and started a war. Unfortunately, it got worse when a stampede appeared and broke the fight, but began to stomp on anything infront of them. My father, Winston, and Tony were stucked down at the valley while the other wolves got safe at higher ground. Just when I thought that there's no more hope, Humphrey appeared and it already proven to me that he never gave up on our love. He helped me in rescuing the two troubled wolves and they safely stayed in cover under a log that me and Humphrey used to slide down the valley. But me and him began to crawl back to the leaders, a Caribou from the stampede knocked me out, leaving me in the open and allowing the Caribous to stomp on my weak body. Surprisingly, he stood on top of me and used his body as a shield to cover me. When I woke up, I found him sitting beside me and stared at me with a surprised expression. I got up slowly and smiled. Eventually, the two leaders decided to remove the law of alphas and omegas marrying each other and all of the wolves cheered. In the end, we're married and enjoying our wonderful time together.

* * *

'Wow. You two must've gone through a lot to be together.' Rex said as she finished her story.

'Yeah, we do.' She replied with a smile.

Kate was already done with her meal, leaving half of it in case Humphrey's awake early, and the sun was a quarter away to the middle of the sky. Footsteps began to appear from inside the den and a wolf walked out. They turned towards the entrance of the den and found Humphrey awake and smiling at them.

'Morning.' He said and yawned, and they greeted back.

'How's your sleep dear?' Kate asked.

'Good. Yours?'

'Same.'

He sat beside her and began to eat the rest of the meal.

'You two are up early.' He said.

'Not really. I was awaken by the sounds of dragging and the scent of blood.' She said, turning towards Rex.

'My apologies. Never knew I would make that much noise, although I can't keep the scent off.' Rex said.

'It's fine.' She replied.

'Well, we're going to the waterfall again.' Rex said and let out a deep breath.

'Yeah, as always. Why don't we play some games there?' She suggested and Humphrey's face lit up.

'Now that's my girl.' Humphrey said and she giggled.

Rex made a soft laugh and they heard footsteps from the steep dirt road beside the den. They turned towards it and found Lilly walking towards them with a smile.

'Hello.' She said and they replied the same thing.

'Why are you here sis?' Kate asked curiously.

'Well, it's kinda boring staying in the tall grass and Garth's on his duty, so I've decided to join you guys. To the waterfall again?' She asked and received a nod from them.

She sat beside her sister and they continued to chat till Humphrey's done with his meal. They got up and headed towards the waterfall, and when they arrived, Rex caught sight of something that he dropped his jaws. They stood beside him and found him staring at a red rose plant.

'Is this… red Rose?' He asked.

'Yeah. What's with it?' Humphrey asked.

'I've rarely seen it, but even when I do, it's only a little. But now right infront of me is a bunch of them.'

'Well, you want to see more, it's all over our territory.'

'Really?' He said, turning towards him.

'Yeah.' He replied with a smile.

'Oh thank you.'

Rex shaked Humphrey's paw with both paws happily and they felt strange about this. What does the rose mean to him anyway? Rex noticed his strange behavior and immediately let go of his hand and stood with his chest up. He sat infront of them and smiled.

'Well, let's play.' He said.

As usual, Kate sat in the cool water with her whole body submerged to release the heat inside her. She listened as the three wolves sat infront of her and talked about what they're going to play while she can be the spectator.

'So, what are we going to play?' Lilly asked, fully energetic for any games as she wagged her tail vigorously and jumped a few times.

'How about hide-and-seek?' Humphrey suggested and they nodded in agreement.

'So, who will be the seeker?' Rex asked and they all looked at him.

He rolled his eyes and they laughed.

'Okay. You ca-' Humphrey stopped when Rex continued it for him.

'You can only count to thirty and no sniffing is allowed. Am I right?'

They looked at him, surprised that he knows the rules of an omega game clearly unlike other alphas.

'How did you know these rules?' Humphrey asked curiously.

'Well, back in my pack, I watched the omegas play and overheard it.'

'Well, let's start. Start counting.'

Rex rolled his eyes and smiled as he faced close to a tree.

'This is going to be easy.' He said and started counting.

As the countdown begins, Humphrey and Lilly immediately moved and searched for a good hiding spot. Kate watched as Humphrey climbed a nearby tree that has a clear view of them and sat on a branch while Lilly entered the woods. They listened as the countdown comes to an end.

_3… 2… 1… _

Rex turned around and examined his surroundings. Kate was still in the cool water, watching him as he walked around. Kate almost screamed when Rex stood beside the tree where Humphrey was hiding and focused on him, hoping that her mate won't get caught. She noticed him expressing a grin and walked into the woods. Humphrey and her let out a breath of relief and he waved at her happily. A few seconds later, Kate watched in amazement as Rex walked out with Lilly beside her. He managed to find her in a matter of seconds, and that shocked her. Both of them stopped beside the tree where Humphrey was again and he waited.

'What is it?' Lilly asked curiously.

'Wait for it.' Rex said as he raised his paw.

Humphrey was curious about what he was waiting for, but soon found out when the branch that he sat on began to crack. He frowned as the branch broke and he fell to the ground, where he landed beside the two wolves.

'There you go.' Rex said and smiled at Humphrey. 'It's nice for you to drop in.'

Lilly laughed and Humphrey got up, giggling at the same time.

'That's a good one. How did you know that I'm on a tree?' He asked as they walked towards Kate.

'Instincts.' Rex replied as he tapped his paw on the side of his head.

'Wow. I've never seen a seeker who's able to find all hiders in a matter of seconds.' Kate said in amazement.

'Well you do now.' Rex replied with a smile.

'So, who'll be the seeker now? It's not going to be Rex again, I hid in a thick brush where nobody can see me, but he managed to find me.' Lilly said with a frown.

'I'll do it.' Humphrey said with a grin.

'Tell you what. You two can be the seeker and I'll be the hider.' Rex said and they dropped their jaw.

'You're joking, right?' Humphrey said after making a sarcastic laugh.

'No, I'm not.'

'Are you sure? This might be very easy.'

'Try me.'

'Okay.'

Kate knows that Rex isn't an ordinary alpha, judging by Garth's complement about his ghost stalking skills, dragging a deer or Caribou for long hours and up a steep slope without showing any tiredness and able to find both Humphrey and her sister in a matter of seconds. With these evidence, she's sure that he's going to be really hard to find as he's the master of stealth, so as all alphas. She watched as Humphrey and Lilly faced towards a tree and felt curious when Rex just crawled behind them instead of searching for a place to hide.

'What are you doing? You're sup-' She whispered, but dropped her jaw again when she saw something that she never seen before in her entire life.

When Humphrey and Lilly turned around, Rex dashed below them at top speed and stood behind them. How could they not notice, or heard the sound of a dash? She continued to watch in amazement as he avoided every line of sight of the two seekers. It went on for a few minutes, and the two seekers began to grow tired of hunting for him. They walked towards Kate and sat infront of her, with Rex still behind them, watching them silently.

'Wow. He's a good hider.' Lilly said, tired of walking around for the whole few minutes.

'Yeah. Well, let's see if he'll come out when we don't search for him.' Humphrey said, tired of what he's been doing with Lilly too.

Kate and Rex's eyes met and received a grin from him. He looked back at the two cheaters and began to edge his mouth closer to their ears.

'Wait for me to come out, eh?' He said and they jumped, causing Kate to giggle.

'Since when you're behind us?' Humphrey asked, rubbing his paw gently on his chest as he almost had a heart attack.

'Um, the whole time?' He replied and Humphrey and Lilly's jaw dropped.

They turned towards Kate to ensure that his answer's true.

'It's true. He's been behind you two the whole time.' Kate replied and their eyes widened.

'How did you do that?' Humphrey asked, looking back at him.

'I trained to be this silent.' Rex replied with a grin.

Kate now knows that he isn't a master of stealth, but a god instead. The ability of dashing past an opponent or two without being spotted is amazing, no wolves could ever do that unless you're swift and fast enough. She began to wonder who's his teacher, so that she could improve her skill to his level.

'Who taught you this, Rex?' She asked.

'Nobody. I learned it by myself.' He replied.

'Wow. That's amazing. We totally had no clue that you're behind us all the time.' Humphrey said in amazement.

'Thank you.'

'Let's rest for a while. All those walking made me tired.' Lilly said, sitting down beside her sister.

'Sure.' Humphrey said and sat the other side of Kate while Rex just sat infront of them.

'Are you guys ready for the Moonlight Howl tomorrow?' Lilly asked in excitement.

'Yeah.' Kate said and rubbed her muzzle with Humphrey's.

Rex looked at them curiously as he doesn't know what's 'Moonlight Howl'. The three western wolves noticed and decided to explain to him.

'It's when two love birds go to the Howling Rock at night and howl together at the moon. It's a usual event for our pack.' Lilly said with a smile.

Rex smiled back, but deep inside him, his heart was burning as it was somehow related to a dark secret that he kept deep inside. It began to cry as he recalled his past, every memory of it hurts. He managed to get rid of it and got his attention back at his friends.

'I see. It must be very romantic.' He said.

'Yeah. Don't your pack have events like this?' Humphrey asked.

'Actually, we do. And it's exactly the same as yours.'

'Really? Who's your 'howl' mate back then?'

Humphrey elbowed him in the ribs and he shows no sign of pain and lowers his head instead.

'No one…'

'What? How could no wolves like a muscular, skilled, and kind alpha like you?'

Rex was completely silent when he finished his sentence and they remembered that he doesn't want to talk about his past.

'I'm hungry. Don't we Humphrey?' Kate said, elbowing him in the ribs.

'Ouch.' Humphrey said softly and looked at her.

He caught sight of her serious glance at her and knows that she wanted to change the topic. He turned towards Rex and smiled.

'Uh, yeah.'

'Well, I'll be right back. Have fun.' Rex said and walked away silently.

They watched as he walked away sadly into the woods and the two sisters turned towards Humphrey who was looking at them awkwardly.

'What did I do?' He asked.

'You shouldn't say that, Humphrey.' Lilly said with a frown.

'Yeah. Can't you tell that he doesn't want to talk about his past when he lowers his head sadly?' Kate said and Humphrey frowned.

'I'm sorry. It's my bad.' He apologized.

They continued their chat about what they're going to do tomorrow while waiting for Rex's return with their meal. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of dragging and turned towards it, and received a shocking view. Rex was dragging a Caribou, with a deer on his back. He managed to balance it and drag the Caribou at the same time. They continue to watch in amazement as he drag it at top speed and dropped it infront of them.

'Here you go. Enjoy your meal.' He said with a smile, completely forgotten what they've talked about before he went hunting.

'How. Did. You. Do. That?' Kate said with her mouth wide open.

He laughed at their reaction and a grin spread across his mouth.

'I'm full of surprises, don't I?'

'Yep.' Humphrey replied.

'Well, eat up. I've already had a few rabbits in my tummy.' He said and patted his tummy.

They smiled and began to feast on their meal, having their conversation at the same time. Time flows like a river, and the sun sets behind the mountains, allowing the beautiful moon to take its place. They got up and said goodbyes before going their separate ways. Kate noticed that Rex harvested a rose before catching up to them and felt suspicious about it, but it ceased when they arrived at their den. They lied separately and curled up into a ball. Rex slept on one side of the den while Humphrey and Kate slept the other, and he watched as Humphrey placed his paw on hers, giving her comfort and they drifted to sleep. Rex placed the rose in his paws and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he peeked under his tail and noticed that the couple was already asleep. He got up slowly and gripped the rose with his mouth and walked out of the den silently. He sat at the overhang and dropped the rose infront of him. He looked at the beautiful moon whose light glimmered on his coat and smiled.

'I've finally found a bunch of roses for you, darling.' He said softly and admired the moon for the rest of the night…

* * *

**Finally! I took some time for me to think of what to write in this chapter, so thank you for your patience. So, does this means that Rex had a mate before? You'll find out in the next chapter. Anyways, my holiday has arrived and I have plenty of time for this. As usual, please leave a review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me and have a good day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Dark Secret

Chapter 6 : The Dark Secret

The morning light poured across the green land as the sun rises behind the mountains and the moon sets. Kate began to open her eyes and groaned as she raised her head to look at her surroundings. As usual, she found Humphrey still asleep and Rex missing from his original place. Feeling that she had enough sleep, she got and stretched her muscle, followed by a yawn, and nudged her mate awake.

'Wake up, sleepy head.' She said in a lovely voice.

Humphrey began to open his eyes and groaned as he wiped his eyes with his paw and looked at her sleepily.

'Morning Kate.' He said.

'How's your sleep?'

'Good. How about you?' He said as he got onto his feet.

'Fine.'

He stretched his muscle and yawned and turned towards her with a smile on his face. He noticed Rex's absence and guessed that he's out to get breakfast for them.

'Usual place?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay. Let's go.' He said and they left the den.

As they exited the den, they found a dead Caribou already lying infront of their den without any signs of open wound or blood.

'Wow. He must've snapped its neck easily.' Humphrey said, patting the Caribou's head.

'Where is Rex?' Kate asked as she stood at the overhang and looked at the den grounds below.

'Maybe he's somewhere training, or dating some girls.' Humphrey joked.

'Maybe. But he said that he's a lone wolf.' Kate reasoned.

'Maybe he's lying. Anyways, let's eat and head towards the waterfall. He might be there waiting for us.' He said and they sat down and started to eat.

A few minutes later, Lilly appeared and walked towards them with a smile.

'Morning.' She said, and received the same greetings from them.

'Have you seen Rex anywhere?' Kate asked and Lilly shook her head.

'I haven't seen him around. Why?'

'Well, he's usually here to wait for us to wake up. I wonder where he is.' She said curiously.

Just when they're about to jump into more conclusions, Rex walked up the steep road beside the den and greeted with a smile.

'Where were you?' Humphrey asked.

'Oh, I went to your parents den just to discuss something important. Is there something wrong?' Rex said with an eyebrow raised.

'Nothing. Just wondering.' Kate said and continued to eat her meal.

'Looks like it's another beautiful day.' Rex said as he sat at the overhang and looked at the rising sun.

'Yeah, and it's a trip to the waterfall again.' Kate said after swallowing a chunk of minced meat in her mouth.

'It's time to train, Humphrey. Eat up as fast as you can, but not too fast or you'll upset your tummy.' Rex said with a smile.

'Yes sir.' Humphrey said with a salute gesture and the two sisters giggled.

'Good. I'll meet you at the waterfall.' Rex said as he stood up and walked towards the road down to the den grounds.

'Okay.'

They watched as he left and turned towards each other.

'I can't wait for tonight's Moonlight Howl. I've finally get to spend some romantic time with my macho alpha instead of waiting till his day off.' Lilly said in excitement.

'And I'm going to howl with my funny omega here.' Kate said as she rubbed her muzzle and body against Humphreys.

They continued their conversation with Humphrey and Kate eating their meal at the same time. Lilly told them about how Garth's amazed expression was when she told him that Rex could drag a Caribou and carry a deer on his back at the same time and she fanned herself with her tail, charmed by such strength. Kate and Humphrey laughed and felt disappointed that they couldn't see the hilarious expression themselves. A few minutes later, the couple were done with their meal, leaving scraps for flies to feed on, and they headed towards the waterfall. When they arrived, they caught sight of Rex sitting infront of the rose plant from a distance and as they got closer, they heard him singing with an amazing voice.

''_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_''

He stopped when their footsteps become louder and he turned towards them, and met their surprised expression.

'What's wrong?' He said with an eyebrow raised.

'That. Was. Amazing.' Humphrey said with his eyes widened and Lilly began to fan herself with her tail again.

'You heard it?' He asked and received a nod from them. 'Nah, it was nothing. Just singing for fun.'

'You should sing that during the Moonlight Howl.' Humphrey said and got elbowed in the rib by Kate.

'Ow!' He yelped and noticed Rex's frown.

'I'm sorry, but I don't sing in public.' He said sadly.

'Well, that's bad.' Kate said with a frown.

'Um, why don't we get into the water first before continuing our conversation?' Lilly said, breaking the sad moment.

They nodded and headed towards the cool water. Kate sat in the cool and refreshing water and Humphrey and Lilly were about to follow when Rex stopped them.

'I thought we're suppose to train?' Rex said, reminding Humphrey what he's suppose to do to protect Kate.

'Oh, right.' Humphrey said and turned towards him.

Rex looked from him to Lilly and smiled.

'Would you like to join us, um…' He said as she haven't introduced herself to her.

'Lilly.' She said happily.

'I see. What a lovely name.'

She felt her heart beating faster and she fanned herself with her tail again to cool herself off and Kate rolled her eyes.

'Okay. So, would you like to learn hunting first of combats?'

Humphrey and Lilly looked at each other and turned back to him, having the same idea in mind.

'Up to you, since you're our coach.' Humphrey said.

'Okay. Guess we'll go with hunting then. First, I'm gonna teach you about silent crawl.' He said as he faced his right side towards them and turned into a crawl position.

'Oh, Kate already taught me that.'

Rex eyed him and smiled. He stood upright and turned towards him.

'Well, let's see. Try to pounce at me from behind.' He said and faced away from them.

Humphrey did what Kate taught him and turned into his crawling position and began to move towards Rex. He stopped and waited for a few seconds and at the right moment, he pounced and tried to pin him down, but was side stepped and he landed on the ground.

'Very good. You performed well.'

Humphrey got up and rubbed his head as it was the first part of his body that landed on the ground and smiled at his excellent performance.

'But how did you know anyway, and you just side stepped it.' He said in amazement.

'Don't forget, instincts.' Rex said as he tapped one side of his head with his paw.

'What's so good with instincts anyway?'

Rex and Kate looked at him with their eyes widened except for Lilly as she was completely clueless too.

'Instinct is the most powerful ability in a wolf.' Kate said, breaking the silence and received a nod from Rex.

'Yes indeed. It allows us to sense anything coming right us, and once you're good at it, you're a.' Rex said and swiped his claw at a leaf gliding beside him, slicing it into four strips. 'highly-skilled wolf.'

They watched in amazement as he performed such a precise swipe without looking at the leaf. The four strips of sliced leaf landed on his paw and he smiled.

'I. Must. Learn that.' Humphrey said with his mouth wide open.

Rex laughed and looked at him with a grin.

'It takes time to master. I've trained around a year in order to arrive at this stage.' He said and their eyes widened.

'So you're sort of a higher ranked alpha?' Lilly said curiously.

'You can say that.'

'Teach me on how to master it, teacher.' Humphrey said, kneeling down infront of him and raised both paws towards him.

'Humphrey, you're begging.' Kate said awkwardly.

'I know. Sorry.'

Rex placed his paw on his shoulder and their eyes met.

'I can't teach you that, Humphrey. You'll have to master it yourself. Now, let's proceed with the training.'

They began with the silent crawl, but more into advanced like how Rex did his and next was the pounce for the kill. Lilly performed better than Humphrey as she was already trained by Garth on that session. They practiced this for long hours, and Rex decided that this was enough for today as tonight's their big and wonderful night.

'Okay. This is enough for today. You should get some rest for tonight.' Rex said, watching the sun as its about to set.

Humphrey and Lilly lied on the ground, exhausted after long hours of training without any rest. Lilly got up when her sister called out.

'Hey Sis, why don't we wash ourselves here?'

'Okay. But…' She said, looking at the two men present awkwardly.

'Um, do you two mind?' Kate called out.

'Sure. I'll meet you at our den, darling.' Humphrey said and blowed her a kiss before leaving along with Rex.

'So, where should we take a shower?' Humphrey asked as they walk.

'The pond's free.' Rex said, looking back at him.

'Oh yeah, but… Is Alex's body gone?'

'Yeah. Eve told me that they've dumped it somewhere else instead of burying it, you know, since he tried to rape Kate, her daughter and your mate.'

'Glad to hear that. I just hope that I will grow stronger as fast as possible to be able to protect her.'

Their conversation was interrupted when Garth appeared infront of them, walking with a smile on his face.

'Hello gents.' He said and they greeted back.

'Where are you heading?' Rex asked.

'Back to my den, to see how Lilly's doing.'

'Well, she's with Kate at the waterfall, taking a bath. We're doing the same thing at the pond. Wanna join the crew?' Humphrey asked.

'Sure.' He replied and they headed towards the pond.

'So, how did your duty go?' Humphrey asked.

'As usual, but it's kinda boring without anyone to talk with, as we're too busy scouting the territory.'

'Well that's disappointing. Rex actually showed us some of his skills and taught me about it.'

'Really?' Garth said, looking at Rex with a smile.

'Yeah. Humphrey and Lilly did well in the training, but I decided to make it short since you guys have a big night.' He replied.

'Thank you for teaching my mate, Rex.'

'No problem. I teach any wolves who's willing to learn.'

They continued their conversation till they arrived at the pond. There was no sign of blood or bodies, and the water glitters under the silver moonlight. They got in and began to wash themselves up quick so that they could see their mate again, except for Rex. Humphrey and Garth got out first and shook themselves dry and Rex followed after a few minutes when they were brushing their fur. As Rex shook his body, they were amazed at how handsome he is as he brushed his mane and coat.

'Woah. What's with the charming actions, Rex? We're not gays.' Humphrey joked as Rex's coat glows under the moonlight and Garth laughed.

'Well, I'm just tidying myself up.' Rex said as he continued to brush his coat.

'I bet tons of girls would fall for you and faints at first sight.'

Garth nodded in agreement and Rex made a soft laugh.

'Well I hope that won't happen.' He said with a smile.

'Come on, let's go and check on the girls.' Garth said and they stopped when they heard another voice behind them.

'Do you mean us?'

They turned around and found Lilly and Kate already done with a flower placed in their fur and their eyes widened when they saw Rex's handsome looks and Lilly leaned against her sister's body.

'Wow.' She said.

'Um, you're not going to the Moonlight Howl, are you?' Kate asked awkwardly.

'Well, yes. But not to 'howl' with anyone, but to take a look at the beauty of it and I'll be back at the waterfall.' He replied.

'What are you going to do at the waterfall?' Lilly asked.

'Training.'

'I see. Well, let's move handsomes.' Kate said and they began to walk towards the Howling Rock.

Rex was amazed by how tall and beautiful the rock was when they arrived, and they began to head up to the peak. All wolves turned towards them as they passes by, but the wolf who caught all of the female's attention was Rex who was dressed handsomely tonight. Humphrey's group, Salty, Shakey and Mooch were there, and they watched as Rex walked pass them with a smile.

'Woah. How I wish I could be that muscular and handsome.' Shakey said in amazement.

'Yeah.' Mooch said in agreement.

'Come on guys. We can still get girls without dressing up like that.' Salty said and received their nods in agreement.

They caught sight of four female wolves running past them and Salty decided to try his pick-up line again. As they're about to walk past him, he raised his paw and smiled.

'Hey.'

Unfortunately, he was ignored and the four female wolves ran past him without looking back. He watched as they run to the peak and realized that they were dying to meet Kate's doctor, Rex. Rex was following behind the two couples, and his eyes widened when four ladies walked beside him with a smile and their eyes full of lust.

'Hello handsome. My name is Candy.' The first wolf said.

'Name's Sweets.' The second wolf said.

'Reba.' The third wolf said.

'Janice.' The last wolf said.

'Okay… Do you need anything?' Rex asked awkwardly as he looked at them.

'Why are you here, handsome alpha?' Candy asked and giggled with Sweets.

'Well, just to take a view of this beautiful place. I hope you're enjoying your time here and found you true mate.'

'Oh, we do.' Sweets said, feeling hungry for his love.

Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly heard their conversation and made a soft laugh with each other as Rex's getting surrounded by girls due to his handsome looks and muscular body. They stopped when Candy lied infront of Rex all in a sudden and placed her paw on her forehead.

'I can't breathe. I need CPR.' She said, acting as if she's losing oxygen and Rex rolled his eyes.

'Is there something wrong with my eyes?' Sweets said, standing infront of him and staring close to his eyes.

'Could you give me a massage?' Reba said with her back facing against him.

'Could you give me an… inspection? You know what kind of inspection.' Janice said as she leaned her body against his and Rex's eyes widened.

'Um, look ladies. I know what you're trying to do, but sorry. I'm not here to howl with anyone. So I really appreciated for your love but no thanks. Have a good night.' He said and walked towards the two couples who were looking at him.

The four ladies looked at each other and wore a disappointed looks as they didn't get their handsome alpha. Rex stood infront of them and smiled.

'Lead the way.' He said and received a smile from them.

Finally, they arrived at the peak and had a good view of the wolves below, howling with their true loves. Rex watched and smiled and felt happy for them, as it reminded something to him about his past. He turned towards the two couples and decided to leave.

'Okay. See you back at the den.' Humphrey said happily and they waved and watched as Rex walked down the steep rocky road.

'Hope his training goes well.' Kate said, looking away from the rocky road and towards Humphrey.

'He doesn't have to. He's already a god.' Humphrey said with a smile. 'Come on. Let's get this romantic time starting.'

'We'll find another spot. See you two later.' Garth said and left along with Lilly as she lean her head against his chest.

Their romantic time was beautiful and everything went smoothly until a loud, long and sad howl rang the area and it caught the attention of all wolves. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other with a worried expression.

'That sounds like Rex.' Humphrey said.

'We should go and check on him.' Kate said and received a nod in agreement from him.

As they descend from their howling spot, they caught sight of Garth and Lilly and they walked towards them with a worried expression.

'We're coming.' Garth said.

'Okay. Let's go.' Kate said and began to lead the way.

'Nothing's wrong. Keep your howls up and your romance strong.' Humphrey said with a smile and they began to walk towards the waterfall.

'I hope he's okay. That howl was really sad and painful to hear.' Lilly said on their way to where Rex was training.

They caught sight of Rex sitting infront of the rose plant with his back facing towards them when they arrived and as they got closer, they heard his mysterious conversation with a rose in his paws.

'I remembered when I used to tell jokes to you and you always made that beautiful laugh and charming smile. How I wish you're here, so we could enjoy the beauty of the moon and howl together again. But now there's a female wolf named Kate who was shot with the same drug as yours, and I'm not going to let the consequences get to her. I love you, and I'll never forget you in my whole life, Rose.'

They caught sight of a shiny drip of tear fell from his eyes onto the rose and they stopped when Rex turned his head a little to one side and frowned.

'You heard my howl, didn't you?' He said.

'Yeah. What's wrong, Rex? Who's Rose?' Kate asked curiously and sat beside him.

The others followed and they sat infront of him. Rex wiped his tears and forced a smile at them.

'Would you like to know my past that I've been trying to avoid telling to everyone?'

'Um, we don't really need to hear if it's hard for you to say it.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'Nah, it's fine. I trust you guys, since you've been friendly to me for the past few days and you don't look like a bad person.'

'Okay then, but if you can't continue, let us know. We're here for you.' Lilly said and placed her paw on his with a smile.

'Thank you.' Rex said and let out a deep breath before starting his story with the rose still in his paws…

* * *

**I stopped at the wrong timing, didn't I? My apologies to keep you waiting; this takes some time for me to think and write of. Well, looks like Rex's finally going to tell them about his past back when he's in the Northern pack. Hope the next chapter isn't going to make you disappointed. Anyways, thanks for the support and I'm really happy to see how this going. As usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. I means a lot to me and have a wonderful and pleasant day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	8. Chapter 7 : The Beautiful Life of Rex

Chapter 7 : The Beautiful Life of Rex

* * *

Back at the Northern pack, my parents were the best healers in the pack, and have two sons, which is me and my brother. He was an alpha and to tell you the truth, I'm an omega, but you'll know why I lied when we get further into my past. I learned the art of medics and eventually, I grew up and became the same as my parents, and took their places as the pack's healer. My brother, Lex, became the commander of the wolves and assistant of the leader of the pack, Aren. Even though we were really busy with our work, we still maintain contact with each other and spend our time together when we have any spare time. During my working hours at my den, researching about other plants that can be used as medicine, it was that moment when I met the lover of my life, which is Aren's daughter, Rose. It was my second time seeing her; the first time was when I caught sight of her playing with her friends when we were pups and I mostly stayed indoors watching how my parents treat our pack wolves's injuries. She was beautiful, and my heart rate beats faster than ever when she entered my den.

'Hello, sir.' She asked as it was the first time that we met.

'Uh, hello. May I know your name?' I asked with a smile after awaking from my sudden daydream about my future life with her.

'Rose, Aren's daughter.' She replied.

'Ah, hot-shot's daughter, eh?' I joked and received a smile from her. 'Name's Rex.'

'Nice to meet you, Rex.' She said and shook her paw with mine.

Her eyes were golden and her coat was cream white. She looks like an angel who descended from heaven to find her true love. Our eyes met and she giggled as I couldn't snap out of her beauty.

'Could you check on my paw? It kinda hurt after my morning hunt today.' She said with a frown.

'Oh, sure.' I said, finally managed to snap out.

I examined her paw and found a small wooden splint sticked into it and I looked back at her with a smile.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just a splint. Let me help you get it out, but it might hurt a little.'

I gently used my claws to pinch the splint and plucked it out and she let out a small yelp. I threw it aside and smiled back at her.

'There you go. All better.'

'Thank you.' She replied and turned back before leaving the den. 'You know, you're the first charming wolf that I've ever seen in this pack.'

She winked and left the den and I felt my heart stopped beating. Does that mean that she's in love with me? I jumped around for a couple of minutes until collapsing to the ground in exhaust. The next morning sun arrives, and as I arrived at the feeding grounds, I caught sight of her being disturbed by a bunch of boys and decided to check it out. Turns out that they were forcing her to accept one of them as her boyfriend and I rolled my eyes at such situation and decided to step in.

'Get away from her.' I shouted.

They stopped and turned towards me with an angry face, and I immediately recognized that they were the bad and selfish alphas who bullies the omegas. I also noticed that Rose was crying, which made my heart burn in eternal flames.

'Well who it is, the famous healer omega.' The most bossy alpha and leader of the group, Billy said.

'Aren't you guys afraid of Aren knowing this?' I asked and they laughed.

'What can that old fool do? We can take him down easily since we're half the number of his alphas.'

He was right, Aren's alpha wolves were only twelve, and they're six strong and muscular wolves who can overpower the other half who aren't as strong as them.

'Leave. Her. Alone.' I snapped angrily.

My eyes met Rose's and it told me that I was sending myself to death, but I must help her, my crush on her's preventing me from quitting.

'What are you going to do, Rex? You're just a weak omega who only knows to heal others. You don't know anything about combats.'

What he said was also true, I've never been into alpha school and never fought anyone before because I'm very friendly, but now his selfishness ignites the very first fire in my heart, and his arrogance pours oil over it. If you can't overpower him, outsmart him. I may not be good in swiping my claws at them, but I can dodge and use my knowledge of blood circulation on their body to my advantage. Billy's boys were about to run for me, but was stopped by their gang leader.

'Let me handle this weakling.' He said.

They watched as we circled around each other, his face was full of anger while mine was calm as I was searching for the best spot to paralyze. Rose watched me from behind a tree with her eyes widened as she thought that I'm surely dead fighting against a muscular alpha. That's when she was wrong. Billy leaped and tried to scratch my face, but I side-stepped it swiftly and hit the artery in his paw. He landed on the ground and yelped when he placed pressure on the paw that I've hit. I was amazed by my hidden strength and I looked at my paws. He looked back at me with anger.

'What did you do to me?

I shrugged with an innocent face and heard a soft giggle from Rose. Billy roared and pounced at me, but I decided to end this fight by making another side-step and hit the arteries of his hind legs. He landed on the ground and unable to stand, his legs standing upright. His gang looked from their leader to me who was stretching my paw and I yelped as it was my first time hitting something hard.

'Alright, who's next?' I asked and they immediately ran away.

'Hey! Come back here cowards!' Billy roared.

Rose walked out of her hiding spot and stood infront of me.

'Thank you, Rex.' She said and gave a lick on my cheek.

I blushed and my heart beat shot up, surprised that she would do something like that to me. She noticed and giggled.

'So, what are we going to do with him?' She asked, looking at Billy.

'I think I have an idea.' I said with an evil grin.

We walked towards him and looked down with a smile. He looked back and began to whimper.

'So, am I still a weak omega?' I asked.

'No, you're not. You're scary!' He replied and Rose laughed.

'Will you ever disturb Rose again?'

'No, I won't.'

'I need a full confirmation and you must mean it.'

I slammed my paw into his tummy and he yelped in pain.

'Okay! Okay! I won't disturb her again!'

'Good.'

A few seconds later, Aren with his mate, Alexa and a few alphas ran towards them with a worried expression.

'What's with the yelling?' Aren asked.

They looked at Billy who was lying on the ground and turned towards Rose and I.

'What happened to him?' Alexa asked.

'Mom, Dad, he and his friends were bullying me when I was here to hunt for food. Luckily, Rex came and stopped them.' Rose replied.

'I paralyzed his legs so he's unable to move, ma'am.' I said with a salute and Rose giggled.

'I see. How did you do it?'

'Well, all I did was hitting the arteries in his legs like this and- ahh!' I said as I hit the artery on my left hind leg and I yelped when blood couldn't circulate through it.

'Are you okay?' Rose said as she leaned her body against mine to prevent me from falling.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Let me try to unblock it.'

I made a few hits on parts of my paralyzed leg and turned normal again. I circled around her and smiled.

'All better now.'

She smiled and turned towards her parents who were staring at Billy angrily.

'You'll be receiving a very heavy punishment, Billy.' Aren said and Billy whimpered.

'Please, let me move, Rex.' He said.

'Why should I? You're gonna make a run for it, as expectable.' I said and he made a frown.

'Do it, Rex. I'll take care of this mutt.' Aren snapped at Billy.

'Okay then.'

I made a few hits on his legs, same as how I did it on mine, and he's able to move again. He got up and shook my paw continuously.

'Oh, thank you. That pain was unbearable.' He said.

'I'll take you to your punishment.' Aren said and his alphas surrounded Billy as they left.

'Thank you, Rex. For saving my daughter.' Alexa said.

'It was what I must do, ma'am.' I said and made another salute and she laughed.

'I'll see you two later.'

She smiled and went to catch up with her mate, leaving me and Rose alone at the feeding ground. We look at each other and smiled.

'I guess he won't be bothering you anymore.' I said.

'Yeah, I hope so. How did you do that anyway? Is it something that you've learned from your parents?' She asked curiously.

'Uh, half of it. They didn't taught me about how to paralyze it, I figured it out myself.'

I looked at my paws and was still amazed about the hidden strength within it.

'But I never knew I could do that.'

'I'm glad that you can.' She said and placed her paw on my shoulder.

I smiled and at the same time, my tummy growled, so as hers and we laughed.

'Haven't hunt anything yet?' I asked and she nodded. 'Well, let's go.'

We began to search for any nearby prey and spotted a deer looking away from us. I sat on higher ground while I watch her dived into the tall grass. I was amazed that she crawled faster than any other wolves and she stopped when she's close to her prey. At the right moment, she pounced and grip its neck tightly with her mouth. The deer struggled, but gave up in the end and she snapped its neck. I ran towards her to congratulate her.

'Wow. That's amazing. You were like a ghost. How did you do that?' I asked.

'My parents taught me well. Would you like to learn?' She suggested.

'Sure, why not.'

We dragged the deer to the opening and panted heavily after dropping it.

'Well, time to eat some of those disgusting berries.' I said with my tongue sticking out in disgust and she laughed.

'Don't you like berries?' She asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Not really. I prefer meat.'

'Well, I can share this meat with you.' She said shyly.

My eyes widened when those words entered my ears. Was I dreaming? I slapped myself a few times and she made a curious expression. I noticed and smiled.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering if I'm dreaming.'

'Why?' She said and began to move closer to me.

'Um, 'cause a beautiful girl like you would ask a guy like me to share your food, and it's quite… surprising.'

I blushed and she giggled. She moved her mouth close to my ear and whispered.

'Well, I like you.'

I felt my heart stopped when she said that, and a large smile spread across my face. She moved away and our eyes met.

'Really?' I asked and she nodded. 'Well, I also like you too.'

I scratched my head with my paw awkwardly and she smiled.

'Why don't we hang out after this? I have nothing to do anyway.' She said.

'Sure.' I replied and we ate our meal.

We enjoyed our conversation together while eating at the same time. She revealed to me that she loves to venture to other places and she was surprised when I told her that I have the same interest too. Eventually, we began to date for a long time. She always come to my den after her duties and we usually played at the pond. There was one time when my brother entered my den with her girlfriend that he's going to howl with for tonight's Moonlight Howl.

'Hey bro.' He greeted and gave me a hug.

'Hey man.' I greeted back and noticed a lady beside him. 'Well, who's this?'

'This is my beautiful girl, Rebecca.'

'Nice to meet you, Rex. Your brother always talk about you to me.' She said and shook my paw.

'Really? Well that's surprising. I never expected him to do that.' I replied.

'Well, we're going to the Moonlight Howl tonight. So, you're going with your gal?' Lex asked.

'Of course.' I said and at that moment, Rose walked in with a smile.

'Hello handsome. Hey Lex.' She said and gave me a lick on the cheek.

She turned towards Rebecca and her eyes widened.

'Rebecca? What are you doing here?' She asked curiously.

'Well, do you remember the macho alpha that I've talked about before?' Rebecca said.

'Oh, I remember. You've got a good lady, Lex.'

'I know.' Lex replied and rubbed his muzzle with his girlfriend.

'Wanna go and play, handsome?' Rose asked and wiped her tail under my chin.

'Well, sure. Not much patients came to me today anyway.' I replied and we left the den.

When we arrived, I decided that we should play hide-and-seek, a game that alphas are best in. Sadly, Rebecca's an alpha, so I'm the only omega who has a huge disadvantage in this.

'So, who's going to be the seeker?' I asked playfully as games and fun is written in my blood.

They looked at each other and turned towards me with looks that I completely understand what they had in mind.

'Fine. I'll be it.'

They smiled and watched as I faced towards a tree and began to count to ten. I closed my eyes and heard their footsteps as I count.

_3… 2… 1… _

I turned around and began to search. It was really hard, as they were masters of stealth and I'm just an ordinary wolf who only provides medical care. A few minutes later, I gave up and called them out.

'Guys! Come out! I gave up!'

Lex and Rebecca ran towards me, but Rose wasn't behind them.

'Where's Rose?' I asked.

'Turn around.' Lex said and I followed, but nothing happened.

'Where is she?' I asked again and they giggled.

Suddenly, I felt someone hugged me from behind and heard a laugh.

'I'm behind you the whole time, silly.' She said and my eyes widened.

'But. But how? You didn't leave any footprints or made any noise.'

'Another technique that I've created.'

'I gotta learn that.'

'Sure.'

She smiled and we continued to play our game.

'So, who's the seeker now?' I asked playfully.

'I'll be it.' Rose said raising her paw.

'Okay. You know the rules?' I asked.

'We already played this before, Rex.'

'Oh, right. Start counting.'

She faced towards the tree and as she begin the countdown, Rebecca, my brother and I immediately spring into action to find a good hiding spot. I climbed a tree nearby that has a clear view of her and sat on the branch and waited for her to finish.

_3… 2… 1… _

She turned around and began to examine her surroundings. She stopped by the tree where I was hiding and smiled and continued to search for us. A few minutes later, I heard Lex and Rebecca's voice from afar and began to grow louder.

'How did you know that both of us were hiding under a rock? It was the best hiding spot that I made.' He said.

'Well maybe you should dig a bit more deeper.' Rebecca suggested.

'That would make it difficult for us to climb out.'

'Where's Rex anyway?'

They stopped below the tree where I was hiding and my body began to shake and hoped that they won't find me and walk away. Strangely, Rose raised her paw and they understood what she meant, unlike me who understands nothing about hand signs. Sound of cracks began to appear beneath me and my eyes widened as the branch was beginning to break as it was unable to hold my weight no longer. Finally, it broke and I fell to the ground hard, landing beside her. She looked at me with a smile while Lex and Rebecca's eyes widened. I got up slowly as my muscles hurt after making full impact on the ground and turned towards her.

'Hello darling.' She said with a smile.

'So, you know that I've been hiding up there all along?' I asked curiously.

'Yep.'

'How?'

'Instincts.' She said as she pat one side of her head with her paw.

'Can you teach me?'

'Sorry, Rex. But I can't teach you that. It is only be mastered by yourself. I never knew you love to learn, and your progress on hunting lessons was excellent.'

'Well, that's because I have a good and hot coach.'

She laughed and licked my cheek and we continued to play till the sun begins to set. Lex and Rebecca left to take a bath somewhere else while Rose and I reserved the pond. We sat in the cool water and began to wash ourselves. As she walk out of the pond and shook herself dry, my jaw dropped at such beauty; her sexy body, charming eyes and beautiful fur which glowed under the moonlight and she swayed her hair back makes her look so attractive. She noticed my amazed expression and giggled.

'Come on handsome. You don't wanna be late.' She said happily.

'Okay.' I replied and got out of the water.

I shook myself dry and turned towards her who was already waiting and noticed something missing on her appearance, and remembered immediately once I caught sight of a nearby rose plant. I harvested one and returned to her. She watched as I placed it in her fur and smiled.

'Perfect.' I said.

'Thank you.' She said and gave me a kiss in the lips which made my heart beat rate shot up.

My face blushed bright red and she giggled.

'Come on. Let's go.' She said and leaned against me as we walked towards the Howling Rock in my pack's territory.

The rock was a large C-shaped clearing with a large pond in the middle and has a clear view of the silver moon. Rose and I usually take the highest spot and howl together. We sat and looked at each other with a smile.

'Well, are you ready?' I asked.

'Always.' She replied, and we howled.

Our howl was like songs of heaven and every wolf looked up at us with their eyes widened. We noticed and continued to howl. At that very moment after we pulled away, with the moon shining on our coats, I kneeled down and spoke a question that had been in my mind ever since our first date and it made her heart melt.

'Rose, will you marry me?'

Tears began to swell up in her eyes and I began my touching and truthful speech.

'I knew that we were a perfect match since the start, and our howl confirms it. I want to be the wolf who protects you, love you, and give you support whenever you need. I will give up my life for you, and I-' I stopped when she pounced at me and kiss me passionately in the lips.

She pulled away and our muzzle touched.

'I do, Rex.'

A big smile spread across my face and kissed her again. All of the wolves present cheered and clapped their paws at my successful wedding proposal. Surprisingly, Lex did the same thing to Rebecca too, and she said yes. In the end, we married so as Lex and Rebecca on the same wedding day and lived happily together. During our honeymoon, Rose and I decided to explore other places outside our pack territory's border and I brought some medicine just in case if any one of us got injured. We said our goodbyes and began our adventure. We decided not to have pups as they would be a load to our lives. The sun began to set as we travel, and we stopped under a tree. She sat beside me and smiled.

'Well, that was an awfully long trip to where we are now.' She said.

'Yeah. I'll hunt for us, darling. Just stay and rest till your handsome alpha return.' I replied and touched her cheek and she giggled.

'You really do look like an alpha, Rex. After all of the training that I gave you, you've grown muscular.'

'Thank you, but I'm still your fun-loving omega, right?'

'Yeah.'

'I'll be right back.' I said and gave her a kiss in the lips before leaving.

I made a quick hunt on a few rabbits due to her training on the ghost stalk and she smiled as I returned. I sat it down infront of her and we began to eat, but stopped when we heard a nearby sound.

'What is that? It sounds… amazing.' She said curiously.

'Let's check it out.' I said with a grin and we began to walk towards the beautiful sound.

We arrived infront of a human camp and we hid in a large thick bush while listening to the attractive sound coming out from a shining box. We looked at each other with a smile and began to memorize the words coming out from it. Once we're done, we returned to where our meal was left and continued to eat. During the next Moonlight Howl, we sang what we memorized and every wolf watched us with their eyes widened as we sang it perfectly. I still remember every word of it.

''_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._''

Every wolf clapped at such beautiful song and we kissed under the silver moonlight and we continued to live happily.

* * *

'Wow. Your life with Rose was wonderful.' Kate said.

They've been listening to Rex's story for around an hour and some of the wolves began to return to their den to sleep for the night. They were amazed by his voice when he sang the song that he once sang with his mate.

'Yeah.' Rex said in agreement and has a big smile on his face that they've never seen before for the past few days.

'But that doesn't explain how you were banished.' Humphrey said and Rex's smile faded away and was replaced by a frown.

'Well, our happiness ran out when something happened to Rebecca…'

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the sad part, but the next chapter is 'cause this is pretty much filled. Just to let you know that the next chapter might be long to update as my holiday's over and it's hard to write 'cause like I said, it's a sad chapter and it hurts my emotion as I'm writing in Rex's Point of View. As I said this for the seventh time, but I'm still gonna say it, thank you for the support and I'm glad that you like the story so far. As usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me and have a wonderful day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	9. Chapter 8 : Unforgivable

Chapter 8 : Unforgivable

Dark clouds formed above the dim sky, pouring heaving above us. Rose was now living with me in my den and she watched me as I continue my study on medicines. She sat beside me and was still amazed by lots of different kinds of harvested plants on one side of the den ever since she moved in.

'You harvest all of these by yourself?' She asked looking at me with a smile.

'Yep. They're all useful for any illness or injuries.' I replied looking back at her.

'But, is there a cure for my heart?'

She leaned closer to me and rubbed her muzzle against mine and I smiled.

'Well, your cure is right infront of you.'

'Oh, really? I need a confirmation from the .'

'I see. Would this work?'

I kissed her in the lips passionately and she giggled as we broke apart.

'Yeah. Can I receive this anytime, doc?'

'Well, we shouldn't take in too much medicine. But this is a special kind, so of course. Anywhere and anytime.'

'Well, I would like to have it again.'

Our lips began to edge closer and we kissed, but it was interrupted when we heard a howl of pain and sadness from outside the den. We broke apart and looked at each other in a worried expression.

'That sounds like your brother, Rex.' She said.

'Yeah. We better go and check it out.' I replied and we left the den in a hurry.

As we stepped out into the rain, we caught sight of Aren, Alexa and a few alphas heading towards Lex's call and we ran to catch up with them. We ran beside them and met their worried expression.

'The howl came from the feeding grounds.' Aren said.

'What are they doing out there at this time?' Alexa asked.

'I don't know, maybe they're hungry.' I said.

'Well, we better hurry.' Rose said and we speed up to reach him as fast as possible.

When we arrived, our eyes widened at the horror infront of us. Lex with his body covered with slash injuries was crying infront of his mate, Rebecca who was lying on the ground with her belly and legs facing upwards and an open wound on her throat. We stood beside him and lowered our head in sadness.

'What happened?' I asked.

'A wolf… raped her. I couldn't protect her on time, but I managed to cause serious injuries to him before he ran off. We won't be far.' He replied as he sat down and lay his head on her chest.

'Go and hunt that bastard down!' Aren commanded and his alphas nodded and took off.

'I felt completely useless. Why does this have to happen?' He cried and I patted his back gently.

'I'm sorry, brother.' I said and he looked back at me with his watery eyes.

'It's fine. We better prepare for her funeral.'

'Come on. Let's move her body back to th-' Aren's sentence was interrupted when Lex looked at him.

'I'll move her myself.' He said.

'Okay. We'll be in our den if you need us. The funeral will begin later.'

We walked back to our den in silent as this was a very sad moment for my brother. I've never expected this to happen at this time. My mind began to play its guessing game. Could it be Billy or his group members? I told myself to not make any dumb predictions and walk back to the den. When we arrived, Rose and I sat together and she lean her head on my chest with tears rolling down her eyes.

'She was one of my best friend since pups, and we've had such a wonderful time together. I can't believe she's gone.' She said.

'I know, Rose. She's been a good friend to me too.' I said as I pat her back to make her feel better. 'I hope my brother will make it through this.'

She looked at me and kissed me passionately all in a sudden, but I understand that she needs more comfort and so I kissed back. We broke apart and our eyes met.

'Let's rest till the funeral begins.' I said and she nodded sadly.

I curled myself around her and she smiled.

'Thank you for being with me, Rex. I love you.' She said.

'I love you too, Rose.' I replied and we drifted to sleep.

We were awakened by Aren's howl and got up immediately. We yawned and stretched our muscles before our eyes met.

'Come on. The funeral's about to start.' I said and she nodded.

The sky was clear when we exit the den, revealing that it was beginning to set. Our walk was silent; we have nothing to talk about in this sad event, but I'll always be there when she needs me. When we arrived at the funeral, all pack wolves were already present and faced towards Aren, Alexa, Lex and Rebecca's parents who were standing infront of them and Rebecca's body. Her body was wearing a necklace made of flowers, probably made by the omegas as they're the most handy in that and prevents anywolf to see the open wound. Rebecca's parents were crying badly as their daughter suffered a terrible death. We stood beside Aren and he began his speech.

'My friends, we are gathered here today for the burial of Rebecca. I know some, or all of you, knows her and we never expected that this day would come so fast. She was brave warrior, and an excellent student in Alpha school. I'm truly sorry for her, and hope that she has a better life in heaven.'

Rebecca's parents stood forward to give their farewell speech to their daughter.

'She was the best daughter that I've ever had. She had been good, helpful, and listened to us in everything we commanded.' Her father said.

'Why does this happen to my daughter?!' Her mother cried and her mate hugged her.

Rose and I were the next to give our farewells.

'She was my best friend since we were pups, and we spent our childhood together. I can't believe she's gone…' Rose said sadly and I pat her back gently.

'She has been a good friend of mine, and we had a good time together. I never expected this to happen, so are all of us. I sincerely hope that she lives happily in the afterlife.' I said.

Lex stood forward with his injuries covered with herbs to give his farewells.

'She was the best mate that I ever had. We spent every romantic tome together, and I can't believe it ended. Why did this happen? I can't believe I couldn't protect her.'

He began to cry and Alexa placed her paw on his shoulder. He looked at her and forced a smile.

'Thank you.' He said sadly and sat beside her.

'Let us give her a proper burial, and show her our regards as she was a brave alpha warrior like us.' Aren said.

All wolves howled as four alphas gently placed Rebecca's body into a dug hole and began to bury her. Rose leaned her head on my shoulder and I placed my paw on hers, pulling her close as the burial continues. When it ends, all wolves began to return to their den and we gave a last glance at Rebecca's grave before leaving. As we entered our den, Rose sat down with tears still rolling down from her eyes and I sat beside her. Our eyes met and I wiped her tears off with my paw.

'It's okay, Rose. I understand how you're feeling right now, so am I. I'm here for you, don't worry.' I said and she finally smiled.

'Thank you, Rex.' She said and leaned her head on my chest.

Days passed like the wind, and I began to notice the irregular behavior of my brother. Every single time when I saw him, he was watching the female alphas or omegas from afar which made me curious. As I got closer to him when he's stalking, I noticed that his eyes were full of lust and he sticked his tongue out which disgust me, as if he never had a mate or remembered Rebecca. He even did that to Rose when she and I went out to hunt, which made me furious. I still remembered when the next Moonlight Howl came, he was well-dressed and looking for any female wolves to howl with when Rose and I arrived. He noticed our appearance and greeted us.

'Hello bro.' He said and hugged me tightly.

I looked at Rose and we received an awkward look from each other, but made a fake smile when Lex pulled away from me.

'So, another howl with your hot lady here?'

'Yeah. Any luck on finding any girls?' I asked awkwardly as the way that he speaks isn't how it normally was before Rebecca's death.

'Nope, but will find one soon.'

He noticed a female alpha with brown coat and deep blue eyes sat beside a tree and watched as other wolves passes by and we watched as he approach her. After a few minutes of chat, he began to walk with her up to the Howling Rock and signaled a thumbs up at me and I made a fake smile.

'Do you notice anything strange lately, darling?' Rose asked looking at me and our eyes met.

'My brother, Lex?' I asked and she nodded. 'Yeah. He's been behaving unusual ever since Rebecca died. He's so… carefree and more into girls than before.'

'I can't believe he got those perverted eyes on any female wolves, even me.'

That made my heart burn and I stamped my paw on the ground angrily as I looked at Lex walking with his howl mate.

'I won't let his paws touch a single hair of yours.'

I looked back at her and her eyes showed fear.

'I won't let him touch you, Rose. I'll protect you.'

'Thank you, Rex.'

We hugged each other and began to walk towards our usual spot. Our howls echoed beautifully around the area and it lasted for hours, and it was time to return back to our den. I took a last glance at my brother with his howl mate before leaving, wondering why isn't he returning back to his den yet. When we arrived, I curled around Rose again and she smiled.

'Thank you, Rex. Goodnight, my funny omega.' She said as she close her eyes.

'Goodnight, my hot and stunning alpha.' I replied as I close my eyes, and we drifted to sleep.

The next morning, we were awakened by a howl of alert and got up immediately.

'Something's wrong. I better go and check it out.' I said, wiping my eyes and yawned after stretching my muscles.

'I'll follow you.' She said as she stretch her muscle and yawned.

'Okay. Let's go.'

We left the den in a hurry and rushed to where the howl came from. We arrived at the Howling Rock and found lots of wolves present, some looked away in sadness and some puked. As we got closer, the scent of blood hit our nose and we pinched our muzzle as we proceed to move through the crowd, and another horror scene came to view. There lying on the ground was a female brown alpha wolf with her legs and belly facing upwards and an open wound on her throat, same as how Rebecca's body was found. My eyes widened as I immediately recognized who this wolf is; she was the howl mate of Lex last night, and this raised my suspicion meter. Rose noticed my looks and edged her mouth closer to my ear.

'What's wrong?' She whispered.

'This is the howl mate of my brother last night.' I whispered back and her eyes widened.

'Could it be…?'

'Maybe, but let's not jump into conclusions yet.'

Aren and Alexa was present, so I decided to examine the body and tell them about the results.

'She was raped before being killed, judging by these liquid on her… reproductive part, and slashed on the throat, made by claws.'

'How long has she been dead?' Alexa asked.

My eyes widened when I made another examine on the body and looked back at her.

'Last night.'

'This is the second time that has happened, and this brave alpha died the same way as Rebecca.' Aren said.

'Should we keep the alphas on alert?' Alexa asked, looking at her mate.

'We must make sure this won't happen again.' He replied and looked at his alphas. 'Prepare for her funeral. I'll have to visit this lady's parents who left a few minutes ago.'

Unfortunately, this occurred after every Moonlight Howl, and the amount of female wolves in the pack are getting smaller. My fear grows every single time as I examined the bodies that was exactly the same as my brother's howl mates during the Moonlight Howl. I sat in my den, completely clueless on what to do. I can't watch this incident that occurs continuously, but I couldn't tell Aren and his mate that my brother could be a suspect, he's my brother who grew up with me and looked after me. How could I have the heart to do that? I lowered my head and Rose noticed as she's been sitting beside me, staring at me as she knows what I was thinking.

'I understand how you're feeling, Rex.' She said as she placed a paw on my shoulder.

I looked back at her with a worried expression.

'Every time when I examined those bodies, I felt disappointed and my trust on my brother dies slowly. I don't know what to do, Rose.'

'I know, darling. I'll help you in keeping this secret.'

'Thank you, Rose. I'm glad that you're with me.'

We hugged each other and spent our time chatting about something else, erasing everything about the suspicion on my brother. But my trust dies and hatred grew when Rose was shot by the heat-inducing drug. We were on our afternoon hunt for food when two humans appeared out of the bushes. One of them shot her with a dart and she yelped. I noticed and dodged as the other human shot its gun and chased them away. I stopped when they ran further away and ran back to her. She was sitting on the ground when I arrived and I noticed the strange effects on her body.

'What's wrong?' She asked curiously as I kept staring at her.

'Rose. You're in… heat.' I replied and her eyes widened.

'What?! But it's not mating season yet.'

'I know. How are you feeling?'

'Very hot.'

I noticed her body began to sweat more than she did before and used my common sense to deal with his situation until I find a cure.

'Stay under the shade. I'll hunt a few rabbits and we'll head towards the pond immediately.'

'Why?'

'You need to stay cool at all times. Do not do anything. Who knows what this 'thing' that the humans injected into you could do.'

'You mean, you never seen this kind of symptoms before?'

'Yes. Don't worry, I'll do anything to cure you, 'cause you're my mate, Rose.'

I kissed her in the lips and ran off to make a quick hunt. I returned a few minutes later and her eyes widened as it ended faster than before.

'How did you…?'

'I have a good coach.' I said with a smile. 'Now let's go.'

I gripped our meal firmly in my mouth and we began to walk towards the pond. As we pass through the den ground, every wolf stared at her and she began to feel nervous. I noticed and covered her 'part' with my tail and he venture on without looking back. I just hope that my brother didn't see her in this condition…

When we arrived, I dropped our meal infront of the pond and turned towards her.

'Now just sit in the water with your whole body submerged, except your head.' I said and she followed.

She sat down comfortably and smiled at me.

'I'll stay with you just incase any wolf comes for what your conditions is right now.'

'Thank you, Rex.'

I sat down and we ate our meal, enjoying our conversation at the same time. The sun began to set and the moon rises to take its place. I got up after having our dinner on a few fresh rabbits and I accompanied her back to the den. When we arrived, she sat down and I began to search for a cure, browsing through every plant that I kept.

'What are you doing?' She asked curiously.

'Finding a cure for you, darling.' I replied, my eyes still focusing on every plant that I examined.

'I don't think you should do this this late.'

'I must, darling. I'll go to sleep after a few minutes. Don't worry about me.'

I gave her a kiss and she smiled.

'Goodnight, Rose.'

'Goodnight, Rex.'

I watched as she close her beautiful eyes and drift to sleep, and continue to browse through my stored pants silently. I did what I told her, but I couldn't sleep well as a feeling told me that something bad is going to happen. I repeated this for days; taking her to the pond, hunting for her, and tried to create a cure. Her parents relieved her from duty till I found a cure and I'm surprised that the death of female wolves began to decrease. I wondered what my brother was doing, I haven't seen him since Rose was shot by this unknown substance. But that didn't bother me as Rose was more important to me than him. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find it, and my head began to bury with stress, but I didn't show my painful expressions to her. One morning, I decided to let her sleep in the den for a while before taking her to the pond while I head towards her parents den to report about my disappointing efforts. When I was halfway to the leaders den, my instincts told me that something's happening in my den, and needs me to return immediately. At first, I didn't listen, but in the end, I followed and ran back to my den as my fear of Rose in danger grip hold of me, and I'm glad that I did. As I stood outside the den, I heard struggles from the inside and I ran in, and grew furious as I found out that my brother was trying to rape my mate. I kicked him away with my muscular hind legs and send him knocking against the wall. I looked at Rose who was terrified and examined her.

'Are you okay? Did he…?' I asked in a worried tone.

'No, I'm fine. I can't believe I'm strong enough to hold him for so long till you return.' She replied and we both look at Lex as he got up slowly.

'You're beautiful, Rose. I can't believe you're married to a weak omega like him.'

My heart burned and I punched him in the face and blood flew out of his mouth. Rose howled and Lex noticed and looked back at us as he stood at the entrance of the den.

'You'll be seeing me as Lust from now on.' He said and ran out.

I panted heavily as I couldn't believe what he tried to do to my mate. My trust died and anger took over, and I felt like ripping him into pieces if I ever meet him again. I turned back to Rose who was lying on the ground terrified and I hugged her tightly.

'I'm sorry, Rose. I won't leave you alone again.' I said.

'Thank god that you're back, Rex.' She cried and I pat her back gently.

A few minutes later, her parents and mine and a few alphas entered our den with a worried expression.

'What happened? We heard the call for help.' Aren said.

'Yeah. What's wrong?' My father asked.

At that moment, I didn't care if he's my brother or not anymore. Anyone who tries to harm my mate will suffer. Everything pieces up to me at that point, and I know the reason for the decrease in the female wolves's death. I turned towards my father with my eyes full of hatred and he was surprised as he never seen it in his entire life.

'It's Lex, dad. He's been raping and murdering those innocent female wolves. He even tried to rape Rose, but I came back on time to stop him. The death of female wolves has been reducing lately 'cause he's been stalking on Rose and me, and he saws an opportunity when I left the den.' I said and their eyes widened.

'I can't believe the rapist's him, all this time.' My father said as he looked at his mate.

'I do notice that he's been acting strangely since Rebecca's death, looking at girls from afar all the time. Don't worry, we'll make sure that he's not in our pack borders.' Aren stated angrily.

'Anyone who tries to rape my daughter will be killed.' Alexa growled.

Fortunately, Lex wasn't in the pack's territory anymore; he must've left as he was already a wanted wolf with a bounty on his head. One month passed, and I still haven't find a cure, but I didn't gave up and continued on the everyday work of taking Rose to the pond. Any patients will head towards my parents den as they understood what I'm dealing with right now. I gave her a kiss before entering the forest to hunt for a few rabbits while maintaining a clear view of her from afar. I've already caught four and needs one more. I scanned the area and caught sight of one and began to crawl slowly towards it. Unfortunately, this rabbit was smarter than the others that I've killed and it ran immediately. Due to the arrogance in my head, I chased after it and my distance from Rose increased. After a few minutes of endless running, I finally managed to catch it and to my surprise, I caught sight of the two humans who tried to shoot us and I hid in a bush, listening to their conversation as they walked closer.

'You better make sure that your dart isn't filled with heat-inducing drug, Bart.' The first human said as he looked at his friend's gun.

'Yeah, yeah. That was an accident.' Bart replied.

'Well, let's hope that that wolf that you shot won't get a mental disorder.'

My eyes widened and my heart stopped when the word 'mental disorder' came out of that human's mouth. I couldn't believe my ears. So I've been dealing with such a dangerous drug? I can't let her know about this, fearing that she will freak out and will be crying for the whole day, and so I kept it to myself, but it was a heavy burden to carry. I immediately dashed out as I realized that I was far from my mate and ran back with the rabbit in my mouth. I stopped by the four rabbits where I left them and picked them up too and ran to my mate. I felt relieved when she was still sitting in the pond and she made a worried expression when I returned.

'Well, that was awfully long.' She said.

'Sorry, nature calls.' I lied with a fake smile. 'Did any wolf come?'

'Nope.'

'Sorry to keep you waiting.' I said as I dropped our meal infront of her.

'It's fine. Let's eat.'

I sat down and ate our meal and had a wonderful time together. When night falls, we returned back to our den and she lied on the ground while I continued to mix more plants for an antidote to this 'heat-inducing drug'. She can read my face and knows that something was bothering me and she sat beside me.

'What's wrong, darling?' She asked, looking at me with a worried expression.

'Nothing.' I said, concentrating on what I was doing.

'I know you're hiding something from me, Rex.'

I looked back at her and faked a laugh, but I know it couldn't fool her.

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are.'

'No I'm n-'

She pulled my face towards hers and our eyes met.

'Just tell me, Rex.' She said in a gentle tone.

I tried to keep my cool, but my eyes betrayed me as tears dripped down and my whole lie is uncovered. I had no choice, but to let her know the burden in my heart.

'I found out… what's the drug inside you…' I said sadly.

'How did you know?' She asked curiously.

'This afternoon, I met those two humans who tried to shoot us, and they revealed about this drug inside you named 'heat-inducing drug'.'

'Well, that explains me going in-heat.'

'But… there's a chance for you to get a…'

'A what?'

It was hard, but I finally managed to spit it out.

'Mental disorder.'

Her eyes widened and she backed away. I understand how she was feeling and I hugged her tightly.

'I won't let that happen, Rose.'

'Rex.' She said, pulling away from me.

'Yes?' I asked.

'If that happens… I want you to… kill me.'

My heart broke when those words came out of her mouth. I couldn't do it and I lowered my head.

'I can't!' I cried.

She was crying too and she raised my head back up with her paws and our eyes met.

'I don't want you or my parents to see me running around crazily or being silent for my whole life, Rex. Please understand this, and stay alive. You'll be doing a huge favour for me, and you know what to do when it happens.' She sobbed.

It was a really hard decision for me to make, but I loved her, so if that is her wish, I will fulfill it.

'Okay.'

We had a long passionate kiss and decided to sit outside the den to admire the beauty of the silver moon and we sang our favourite song together before going to sleep. Little did I know that those were our last romantic time together.

Morning came, and I woke up as the sunlight hits my face and surprised that it was still early. But I decided to cheer Rose up due to last night by making a quick morning hunt on Caribous 'cause she haven't eaten one for a really long time; she's been eating rabbits for the whole month. And plus, it's her favourite. I sneaked out of the den and ran towards the feeding ground, keeping myself as silent as possible. The hunt was quick, and I dragged it at top speed back to my den, hoping that she won't wake up till the surprise is all set. I dropped it infront of the den and I tip-toed into the den. Unfortunately, she was already awake and sitting upright facing towards the entrance. I was surprised and smiled as the surprise was on time.

'Oh, morning Rose. Just went out to grab a drink.' I said and received no reply from her.

'Would you like to check outside, darling? I got a surprise for you.'

She was still silent and I felt curious, but a thought appeared in my head and my eyes widened, fearing that it happened right now.

'This is not funny, darling.'

She was still silent and emotionless. I began to find a way to check if she's normal, and found the only way which is by singing our favourite song; everytime when I sang the beginning, she always follows. I sat infront of her and began to sing, with my eyes staring at her lips, hoping that they will move.

''_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_''

Her lips wasn't moving, but I continued to sing 'cause I loved her, and I refuse to give up.

''_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_''

At that point, I began to cry on every word that I sang as her lips wasn't even moving, and my fear began to grow bigger. But I never stopped.

''_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._''

I dropped my head and cried really hard as the song was over and proved that she got mental disorder. It was painful for me to see this, looking at your mate who was fine yesterday and turned mental on the next day. I cried for around half a minute, and I looked back at her. Our eyes met and I noticed that her eyes was telling me something, as if her eyes were still fine. It reminded me of what her wish was and I began to raise my trembling paw towards her chest. I extended my claw slowly and aimed it at her chest. I gave her a long passionate kiss and edged my mouth close to her ear.

'Don't worry, Rose. This will be painless and quick. I love you…' I whispered and stabbed my claws into her chest.

She yelped softly and my heart broke into pieces as I laid her down on the ground gently.

'I'll be with you soon, darling.'

I licked her cheek and closed her eyes with my paw before leaving the den and let out a howl for help. I don't want her body to rot before they even found her, and I ran away towards the packs territory border, avoiding every line of sight. I will fulfill her wish of me staying alive, and I understand that she wanted me to move on my life, but I couldn't. Dark clouds formed above me, concealing the bright sun and pour heavy rain. I slashed my claw at every tree that I passes by, exerting every rage and pain at them. I stopped by under a tree and looked back at the packs territory which was a few kilometres away now. I looked at my paws which was covered with her blood and I cried for a really long time. The next few days was the continuous journey of me venturing other places and training my skills, remembering everything that she taught me and every tear means every pain. I tried to sleep during the night, but I couldn't as nightmares of me murdering her haunts me, and so I stayed awake every night, and howled out pains and sadness to pass the time. I looked at the moon and swore to Rose who was in heaven that I'll be a lone alpha wolf from now on and never the funny omega wolf and I'll train hard to protect any female wolves who is in danger, especially those who has the same symptoms as hers…

* * *

**Finally,it's done. I actually almost cried at some parts, well, maybe you won't but yeah. This is really, really filled up and I hope you guys like it. By the way, I've bought A&O 3 and although the graphics is the same as the second one, but I still enjoy it. Thank you for the supports so far and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me and have a good day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	10. Chapter 9 : A Night To Remember

Chapter 9 : A Night To Remember

'So that's how I left my pack and arrived here. I'm pretty sure all of my pride and trust of the Northern pack are gone.' Rex sobbed as he cried when he ended his sad story.

All wolves that attended to Moonlight Howl has returned to their den as it was already late, except for them who sat in a circle under the moonlight. They were completely silent when Rex ended his once beautiful life and watched as he cried with his head facing the ground. Finally, Kate placed a paw on his shoulder and he looked at her.

'I'm sorry for your loss, Rex.' She said.

'It's-It's fine. It's in the past anyway, but I couldn't let go of her.' He replied, looking back down at the ground and wiped his tears.

'So, you swore to her that you will never be an omega anymore? That's why you lied to us?' Humphrey asked.

'And you told us that you were banished.' Garth added and received a nod from Rex.

'Yes. I'm sorry to ruin your romantic time guys, for howling that loud.' He said, looking up at the silver moon.

'It's okay, Rex. Do you feel any better now that you let it out?' Lilly asked as she wore a faint smile after knowing his past.

'Yeah, felt the burden's lighter now.'

He placed his paw on his chest and managed to smile back at her. It was a really hard thing to do; digging back his old and painful memories and telling them about it. But he felt relieved that he did as these wolves are friendly and trustworthy, proven that they understand his current condition as a murderer on the run who no one except for the four wolves know that he fulfilled his mate's wish. There was an event tomorrow that he always remembered, and decided to let them know.

'Tomorrow is our wedding anniversary.'

'Really?' Humphrey said.

'Yeah. But I won't be celebrating it during the day, but at night, since I can't sleep anyway.'

'Do you need a hand in anything?' Garth asked.

'Well, I do need some help in grooming my fur.'

Rex looked at his coat and found dust and sand attached to it, and looked back at them with a frown.

'I'll help.' Humphrey said as he raised his paw happily.

'Me too.' Garth said and followed what Humphrey did.

'We can help too.' Kate said and Lilly nodded.

'Are you sure? You don't wanna get dazed by his handsomeness when he's done.' Humphrey said and he stood stiffly with his mouth wide open and they laughed, except for Rex who made it softly.

'I'm pretty sure we won't 'cause we already have our own handsome mates.' Kate said and leaned close to Humphrey, so as Lilly to Garth.

'I'm happy to hear that.' Humphrey said as his muzzle touched with hers.

'Well, time for bed. It's really late.' Garth said after yawning and looking at his mate.

'Yeah. Let's go.'

Kate has been sitting in the cool water when Rex was in the middle of his story to continue in cooling her body and they got up and began to walk back to their den until Humphrey turned around and found out that Rex was heading towards a different direction with a rose gripped in his mouth.

'Where are you going, Rex?' Humphrey asked and the others turned around to look at him.

Rex turned his head slightly to the side and made a faint smile.

'I'm going to the Howling Rock. You guys can head back and sleep. Don't worry about me.'

Understanding the he needs some time alone after digging back his painful memories, they looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Rex.

'Okay, but don't fall asleep, okay?' Humphrey joked, knowing the he never sleeps.

'Don't worry, I won't.' He replied after making a soft laugh and they went their separate ways.

Rex walked out of the shadows of the woods and infront of him lies the large rock that wolves always howl with their love ones. He headed towards the peak and sat under the moonlight with the rose on his paw. He missed her badly, he couldn't let her go because she was everything to him, and he'll left nothing if he did. He looked up at the moon and began to sing their favourite song.

''_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_''

Surprisingly, nothing came out of his mouth when he continued as he realized something, or someone, was missing from the mix of the song, and it was Rose. He faced towards the ground and tears continuously dripped out of his eyes as the love of his life is dead, and she will never return back to him. He tried to kill himself before due to the painful life without his mate, but her beautiful voice echoed in his head, reminding him of her last wish. He looked back up at the moon with watery eyes.

'My life is painful without you, Rose.' He said softly.

Meanwhile, Humphrey and Kate have already entered their den and they had a small chat before going to bed.

'I'm so sorry for him, Humphrey.' Kate said in disappointment.

'We all are, Kate.' Humphrey replied, and noticed her eyes began to tear up and he hugged her to give her comfort.

'Don't cry, Kate. It hurts me by just looking at it.'

Their eyes met and he was surprised by what came out of her mouth.

'Humphrey… what if that happens to me?'

His whole body froze and kept his stare at her. His brain was actually painting a picture of the future if she didn't make it, he would be a lone wolf and suffer the same pain as Rex. But he managed to shake it off of his mind and focus his attention back at her.

'No it won't, Kate. Rex is here, so am I. We'll cure you.'

'How are you that I'll be cured?'

'Because I'm not giving up on you. I will do anything to cure you, 'cause you're the only thing in this world that I cared most.'

She finally smiled and they kissed passionately, and her smile remains when they broke apart.

'Thank you, Humphrey.'

'No problem. I'm your fun-loving omega and handsome mate, remember?'

He winked at her and she giggled.

'Yeah, as always.'

'Come on, let's make bed. It's really late now.'

She nodded and as usual, they curled into a ball and Humphrey placed his paw on Kate's to let her know of his presence which comforts her, and they drifted into sleep.

The morning sun rises from behind the mountains after the moon sets, its powerful light flowing up the green land like waves of water. It hits the tail of a golden female wolf and she began to open her eyes as the day calls her. She got up slowly and stretched her muscle, followed by a yawn, and turned towards her mate who was still asleep. He giggled softly as his sleeping posture was like a pig, and decided to wake him up. She took one step forward and nudged him.

'Wake up honey.' She said in a gentle tone.

His eye lids began to scroll up, revealing the deep blue eyes that charms her. He looked up at her and smiled.

'Morning Kate.' He said sleepily.

'Come on, sleepy head. Let's head towards the waterfall.'

'But the pond's clean now.'

'Really?'

'Yep. No sign of Alex's body or scent.'

She smiled and felt anger deep in her heart at the same time as she recalled what he tried to do to her, and she was glad that Rex came on time to save her or she would be a dead wolf with that much heat produced and she would eventually ended up getting a mental disorder. She was also glad that he will be her doctor temporarily till the drug is cured, unless her dad wants to welcome him to the pack. She killed the flames and looked back at her mate with a smile.

'Sure, but we'll have to let Rex, Lilly and Garth know about this change in places.'

'Okay.'

He stood beside the exit of the den and look at her, raising his paw in a gentleman gesture.

'Ladies first.' He said.

She giggled and licked his cheek before leaving the den along with him. The sunlight shone at their face as they stepped out into the cool wind, brushing through their fur like invisible and soft pinecones. They stood at the overhang and smiled at this beautiful day and as they looked down, they caught sight of two wolves, one female with a white snow coat and the other brown inferno, walking towards their den. They looked at each other and sat down to wait for their visitors. When they arrived, they ended their conversation and turned towards them with a smile.

'Morning sis.' Lilly said and hugged her sister.

'Morning, coyote.' Garth said.

'Morning, Barf.' Humphrey said and bropaw'ed with him.

'We were just about to look for you two to tell you something.' Kate said happily.

'Me too. I had an idea in mind, but let's talk about it after breakfast.' Lilly said and turned towards Garth who smiled back at her.

'By the way, have you seen Rex?'

'No, I haven't seen him around. He might still be at the Howling Rock, but let's go and eat up first.'

They all nodded and began to walk down the steep road beside Humphrey and Kate's den and headed towards the feeding ground. They had a pleasant conversation on the way, discussing about what they're going to do at the pond until Lilly and Kate widened their eyes at what's infront of them when they arrived. Rex sat doing push-ups with his sweaty coat and sweat dripping from his chin and Lilly began to fan herself and Kate blushed which made Garth and Humphrey rolled his eyes. As they walked closer, Rex noticed and looked up from the ground which no sign of tiredness even though his coat and mane's dripping sweats.

'Morning.' He said and they greeted the same way back.

'So, how long have you been working out? It must've been long since we rarely see you sweat this much.' Humphrey asked as he sat beside him.

'Probably since almost sunrise. I've been to Winston and Eve's den before coming here.' He replied and continued his workout and their eyes widened.

'Wow. I can't even do workouts for that long. My muscles would sore.' Garth said with a frown.

'Just keep doing it till that pain's gone.'

'What were you doing in my parent's den?' Kate asked curiously.

'Just normal chats and report about your progress.'

He made one last push and performed a back-spin and landed perfectly on his legs. He walked towards them with a smile.

'I'm done.'

'Good, 'cause looking at your muscles makes me imagine of having a muscular body. Kate would be drooling over me.' Humphrey joked and Kate leaned closer to him.

'I've been drooling over you ever since we've married.' She said in a charming tone which made a grin spread across Humphrey's face.

'Well, glad that I don't have to go through all those workouts to impress you.'

'You always impress me, handsome.'

'Um, Rex. Could you hunt for us for today?' Lilly asked, breaking the romantic conversation of Humphrey and Kate.

'Sure, these workouts make my body energetic anyway. Be right back.'

They watched as he walked into the woods and turned towards Lilly.

'So, what were you going to tell us?' Humphrey asked curiously.

'Garth and I have discussed about my idea, well, of howling as Rose with Rex tonight.' Lilly said and it made Kate and Humphrey's jaw drop.

'This is one of your jokes, right sis?' Kate said with an eyebrow raised.

'No it's not. As you know, Rose has the same coat as mine, so maybe if I dressed myself like her, maybe he'll feel better.'

'But you don't know how Rose really looks like, only Rex does.'

'I'll be asking him later.'

'And you allow her to do this, Garth?' Humphrey asked, turning towards Garth who was sitting beside Lilly.

'Well, if that's what she wanted to do to help Rex, then I see no point for me to stop her. I'll always support her in every decision that she makes, except for dangerous situations. I'll have to think about that.' Garth replied and rubbed his muzzle with Lilly's.

'Thanks Garth.' Lilly said after giving him a lick on the cheek.

'But we're not sure if he's gonna-' The sound of drag from the woods halted Humphrey's sentence and they turned towards the approaching Rex with a dead Caribou.

Rex dropped it infront of them and looked up with a smile.

'Hope that wasn't long for your growling tummies.' He said.

'Don't worry. It isn't.' Garth said, returning a smile.

He sat down and they began to share his hunt. As Lilly took one bite of the Caribou's leg and swallowed it after mincing it into tiny crumps with her canines, she looked at Rex with a curious expression.

'So, Rex. I'm sorry to ask this if it hurts you but, do I look like… Rose?'

Every wolf stopped including Rex as he was mincing the fresh meat in his mouth and he made a deep swallow before looking back at her.

'Hmm. She has the same coat as yours, and your hair is almost a match, just have to hang your forelock up, but she has yellow eyes and a bit muscular. Why do you ask?'

'Oh, curiosity just overwhelmed me. That's all.'

Silence descended upon them as they continued their meal, and Humphrey grew tired of it.

'So, Rex. You're gonna teach me some advanced skills later?' He said.

'Humphrey, you haven't even master the basics.' Kate argued looking at him.

'Oh, right. Good point.'

'But you're progressing well, Humphrey, so as Lilly. Just keep practicing, and you'll be in the advance session in no time.' Rex said.

'Glad to hear that.'

Their conversation had turned from general to comedy as Humphrey and Lilly tell their best jokes which made the alphas laugh. Rex was still behaving like an alpha, even though the omega blood runs in his veins, due to what he sweared to his mate. They did went to the pond after their meal and played hide and seek again with Kate watching as she can only sit in the pond and do nothing. Eventually, the sun began to set, its dying light faded and the moon rose and shone its sliver light. Lilly began to bath herself in cool water in the pond with her sister helping her while Humphrey and Garth was helping Rex in grooming his fur at the waterfall. He got out of the river formed and shook himself dry, and sat infront of the two wolves.

'Got any pinecones?' He asked.

Humphrey nodded and picked up a pinecone that he found a few minutes ago beside him and walked towards the back of him and began to groom his fur. Garth on the other paw grooms his mane with another pinecone also found by Humphrey. A few minutes later, Humphrey and Garth stepped back and examined the handsome and well-groomed Rex. Rex looked at them and smiled.

'Thanks guys.' He said.

'Don't mention it.' Garth said.

'Have fun. We're going to check on Lilly and Kate, see if they're still chatting at the pond.' Humphrey lied as the surprise for Lilly dressing up as Rose is a secret.

'Okay. See you guys tomorrow.'

Rex watched as the two wolves walked away into the darkness and he began to head towards the Howling Rock for his wedding anniversary with Rose. Meanwhile, when Humphrey and Garth arrived at the pond, Kate was already grooming Lilly's coat and finished her job when they walked closer towards them.

'Wow. You look beautiful, Lilly.' Garth said with his mouth drop open.

Lilly turned towards him and noticed his amazed expression and giggled.

'Thanks Garth.' She said and licked his cheek.

Humphrey had a rose held in his mouth when they were on the way to the pond and he placed it on the ground and turned towards Garth.

'Would you do the honour?' He said.

Garth looked from him to the rose and smiled. He picked up the rose and placed it in Lilly's fur as she lower her head. Their eyes met as she raise her head back up.

'Only for tonight, okay?' He said.

Lilly giggled and shared a quick kiss with him before pulling away.

'Of course, my macho alpha.' She said and it made a grin on his face.

'I'll be waiting in the den.'

'Okay.'

They watched as she left for the Howling Rock and they began to head their separate ways after saying their goodbyes. When Lilly arrived, she caught sight of Rex sitting at the peak and as she got closer, she saw his well-groomed coat and mane which made him look different than before. She stopped when he turned his head slightly to the side.

'I knew you would be coming, Lilly.' He said.

Her body froze when those words entered her ears. She already knew that he's expecting her appearance; Rex is a highly-skilled and smart wolf. How can he not know this? She manage to move her body and sat beside him.

'I just wanted you to feel like… Rose is always with you… it might make you feel better.' She said.

'I know she's always with me, watching me from above in a special and beautiful world that we dreamed to be.'

He looked up at the night sky with stars sparkling around them. She lowered her head and expressed a frown.

'So… you're going to send me back?'

'Why should I?'

She raise her head in surprise and turned towards him who was still staring at the beautiful night sky.

'Really?'

'Yeah. You're well-groomed and I must say that you look really beautiful, and almost looks like Rose.'

She blushed at such words and realized that he was really calm tonight when she repeated the word 'Rose' a few times.

'You're really calm tonight, not like the usual days.'

'Of course. Today is my anniversary with Rose, where the memories of me and Rose changed from pain to happiness.'

Silent descended upon them for a few seconds before Rex spoke up.

'Would you like to learn my favourite song?'

Her eyes widened at such offer and accepted it immediately. He taught her how the beat sounds like and the lyrics and surprisingly, she learned it in approximately two minutes.

'Wow. You're a quick learner.' Rex congratulated.

'Thank you.' She replied with a smile at her achievement.

'Would you like to try to sing with me?'

She looked at him and thought about it for a few seconds before making her final decision.

'Sure.'

'Okay. On my lead, okay?' He said and received a nod.

He let out a breath to release his nervousness and began to sing.

''_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_''

Surprisingly, when she sang the next part, his eyes widened as he never heard her beautiful voice and he continued to sing.

''_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all _

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._''

They looked at each other and smiled as they sang the song beautifully. Rex was glad that she came to help him feel better and she did sang the song perfectly, but it was not better than Rose as her voice matches his perfectly.

'Thank you Lilly.' He said.

'No problem.' She replied.

They had a pleasant chat for a few minutes before Rex realized how late it was and decided that it was time for Lilly to go to bed.

'It's late now. You better head back to your den. I want to spend some time alone now.'

'I understand. Here's the rose that your mate loved. Goodnight Rex.' She said and removed the rose in her fur and placed it on the ground and began to walk away.

'Thank you again.' He said and she stopped for a moment and looked back with a smile.

'No problem.' She replied and walked down the rocky road back to her den.

He sat and watched as she walked into the shadows and looked up at the night sky.

'I know you're here for the whole time, Garth.' He said.

A few seconds later, Garth stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards him. He never returned to his den, and has been hiding close to them for the whole time.

'I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, she's your mate, and I won't take her away from you.'

Garth was surprised as he knows what he's thinking, and lets out a breath of relief.

'You better head back before she gets worried.'

'Okay. Thanks man.'

Garth turned away and walked down the rocky road back to his den while Rex picked up the rose that Lilly left and continued to enjoy the beauty of the moon.

'Even though she sang with me and made me felt a little better, but it still hurts, feeling that you're not beside me and you know that my heart will never change for any other wolves, Rose. I love you…' He whispered as he looked at the silver moon, imagining of the how she's living in the beautiful world that he and Rose talked about when they were married a few days after…

* * *

**Finally, an update! I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting so long 'cause, well you know how busy a student can be; homeworks here, projects there. But I tried my best to find and use some spare time for this. So, I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the supports so far. I enjoyed reading your reviews and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. I really appreciate it and have a pleasant day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	11. Chapter 10 : Failure

Chapter 10 : Failure

Garth entered his den and found Lilly sitting infront of the entrance with a worried and puzzled expression, and it disappeared when she noticed his return.

'Where were you? You had me worried when I returned back here.' She asked curiously as she got up and walk towards him.

'Sorry Lilly, went to take a drink at the waterfall.' He lied as he doesn't want her to know that he doesn't trust Rex, thinking that he might steal her heart away from him, but he felt relieved when Rex assured him that he doesn't have any intentions on that.

'I'm glad that you're back. I hope you don't mind about me howling with Rex.'

'It's fine. Like I said to Humphrey and Kate, I will support you in every decision that you make.'

She smiled and they shared a quick but passionate kiss before going to bed.

'Goodnight, Lilly.' He said.

'Goodnight, Garth.' She replied and they drifted to sleep.

The silver moon began to set from the night sky and the bright sun rose to take its place of the day, showering the peaceful green land with its luminous light. It crawled into the entrance of the den of two wolves and shone on the face of a female omega wolf. She opened her eyes and raised her head slowly to examine her surroundings with her charming violet eyes. Her mate was missing beside her, probably out for his morning patrol, so he got up and stretched her muscle and yawned sleepily and left the den.

The sun was bright and the sky was clear today, showing that this was another beautiful day in Jasper. She began to walk while breathing in the fresh air and her mind replayed what she did with Rex last night on their way to Humphrey and Kate's den. She was worried if Garth was jealous about this, and feared that this might break their relationship, but she assured herself that he supports her in everything and wouldn't be that sensitive. The howls of last night rang in her mind as she sang well with Rex at the peak of the Howling Rock, but she knows that she's not better than Rose as she's his mate and the wolf whose voice mixes with his well. It continued to play in her mind but stopped when she arrived at her destination. As she walked up the steep dusty road, she noticed that Humphrey and Kate were already awake and sitting at the overhang, chatting with each other and they stopped when they noticed her presence.

'Morning sis.' Kate said as she turned towards her sister.

Lilly replied the same as her and they hugged each other for a few seconds before pulling away.

'So, where's Garth?' Humphrey asked as he noticed Garth's absence.

'He probably have duties today. Have you guys seen Rex?' She asked and they shook their head.

'Where could he be?'

'I don't know. Maybe he's waiting for us at-' Humphrey stopped when he caught sight of something moving towards them from afar.

The others followed and saw Rex dragging a Caribou with a few ladies beside him, probably trying to ask him out on a date, but to Humphrey, Kate and Lilly, those ladies are wasting their efforts. When Rex finally dragged it up the steep road and dropped it infront of them, they noticed that those ladies were omega wolves Sweets, Candy, Reba and Janice, the wolves who tried to get his attention once back at the Moonlight Howl.

'Well, I guess you're pretty busy, Rex.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Where were you?' Kate asked curiously.

'Well, I was at the feeding ground doing my workouts till these ladies appeared and circled around me for the whole time. So I made a quick hunt and began to drag this Caribou back to you.' Rex said, turning towards the four omegas who were still behind him.

'Can we stay with you for a little while, handsome?' Sweets said in a lustful tone which made Rex's eyes widened.

'Look ladies, Rex can be with you later in the afternoon, okay?' Humphrey said and Rex eyed him at such sentence as these ladies are just flies to him.

'Really?' Candy said with her eyes full of hope, so as the others.

'Yeah, right Rex?'

He elbowed him in the ribs and he felt nothing and looked back at the omegas.

'Yeah.'

The omegas screamed in joy and began to walk away, discussing about what they're going to do with Rex in the afternoon and they kept looking back at him as they walk down the steep road. When they're out of sight, Rex turned towards Humphrey with a frown.

'That wasn't very helpful, Humphrey.' He argued.

'Look on the bright side, they won't bother you now.' He replied with a smile.

'Yeah, but in the afternoon, evening and night, I think they will.'

'Come one Humphrey. Let's eat.' Kate said, ending the argument.

Humphrey walked towards her and sat beside her and they began to eat. Rex on the other paw sat at the overhang and looked at the den ground below. He listened to their conversation that was all about what they're going to at the pond as Kate needs to make a regular visit there while examining every wolf walking around in the den ground. When they're done, they began to head towards the pond with Humphrey and Kate leading while Lilly and Rex having their conversation at the back.

'So, how are you feeling?' She asked and looked at him, starting the conversation.

'Better than before.' He replied, looking back at her.

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'So… did Garth behave unusually last night when he returned to your den?'

'No, why?'

'I feared that he will have a misunderstanding, you know, between us after last night.'

Lilly was silent for a few seconds as she lowered her head, and looked back at him.

'No, he won't.'

'How do you know?'

'I understand his behavior, and I'm sure he won't think in a negative way.'

'I see. Good to know.'

'By the way, there's one question that has been in my mind for a long time.'

'Well, ask away.'

'Have you ever studied the inner parts of a wolf?'

'Well, yes.'

'You studied the dead bodies of your pack?'

'No, of course, as that would disrespecting the pack members. Surprisingly, by parents found two lone wolves, both with brown coats, but the female has orange eyes and the male has green, lying dead in the woods. My parents basically… slice open the parts of the wolf and taught me everything about it.'

'How did the lone wolves died anyway?'

'Well, my parents didn't tell me how they died, but I could tell by studying the body that the female was raped before killed and the male's leg bones broke with an open wound on his throat, so as the female.'

Lilly's eyes widened and pitied the lone wolves for having such a horrible death, and he continued his theory.

'It's impossible that the male raped the female as his legs were broken, so somewolf else did it.'

'Who could it be?'

'I don't know, but it doesn't matter now.'

'Hey, are you two coming?' A voice shoutout from afar.

They turned towards the source of the voice and found Humphrey and Kate already further ahead of them.

'Coming!' Lilly shouted back and turned towards Rex. 'Let's go.'

Rex nodded and they ran to catch up with them. They finally arrived at the pond and Kate sat in the cool water with her whole body submerged and watched as Rex gave her sister and mate their training of the day.

'Humphrey and Lilly, try out your silent stalk and pounce on me. I would like to see your results before making any decisions.' He said and received a nod from them.

He watched as his students made a good distance from him and he turned around to let them perform what they had learned. Humphrey and Lilly gave a nod to each other and began to crawl silently towards Rex. Kate was amazed as they were crawling with speed and maintain silent at the same time, which a normal wolf couldn't do. It only took a few seconds for them to reach Rex and stopped when they're a few centimeters away. They powered up their hind legs and when it's fully charged, they pounced at him and as usual, Rex side-stepped it smoothly and they landed on their legs without collapsing in a clumsy way like before. Rex looked at them with pride.

'Good job. You've performed both skills well.' He said and Humphrey and Lilly gave each other a high-five.

'So, can we play now, like a reward?' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Yes, but not now. You must continue your training since you've made a good progress.'

'Fine by me. What's next? I'm totally ready.' He said as he stood in a ready position, prepared for anything that Rex's going to throw at him.

'I hope so, 'cause today you'll be learning basic combats.'

Humphrey jumped in excitement as this was a game to him, but not to the alphas.

'Sit down, Humphrey.'

'Yes sir.' He replied and made a salute gesture that made Lilly and Kate giggled.

Rex noticed and it reminded him of his past again, but it made him smiled as he remembered the beautiful and charming smile of Rose that would never fade in his mind. Humphrey sat down and watched with Lilly as Rex circled around them.

'I'll be asking you some questions first.'

'Aw come on. Can't we skip to the combats?'

'No. First question, where is the most vulnerable part of a wolf?'

'It's neck!' Lilly said before Humphrey could.

'Good. Second question, what should you do when you got a grip on the throat of your enemies?'

'Never let go till its body stops moving.' Lilly answered once again before Humphrey could as she heard it from her mother before back when she heard Kate having a short chat with her mother before heading towards the 'arranged date' with Garth during the Moonlight Howl and Kate giggled as her sister's answering more than him.

'Correct. Last question before we start our training.' Both omegas listened carefully as Rex speaks his question. 'What should you do at all times?'

'Um…' Lilly thought for a while, but Humphrey's face lit up immediately.

'Look around your surroundings!' He said in excitement, feeling very confident with your answer.

'Hmm. Close, but not the answer that I'm expecting.' Rex replied and turned towards Kate who was expecting the same answer as him.

'Keep your guard up?' Lilly said without confidence, but she smiled when Rex's face lit up.

'Correct.' He said and she jumped happily.

'Aw come on. Mine's correct too.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'Yes it is, Humphrey, but you can't just look around without preparation for anything that's about to throw at you.' Rex reasoned.

'Fine.' He replied, feeling annoyed by his reply.

'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll perform better in physical training instead of mind-thinking.'

Humphrey's face lightened up a bit as his sentence gave him hope that he might perform better, and Rex began to teach them the basics.

'There's three basics that you have to remember before going through the advanced. First basic is to examine your enemy's body and look for any signs of injury, and use it to your advantage.'

'What if there isn't any?' Lilly asked, participating in learning what he's teaching her.

'That's the second basic. If there isn't, then fight your enemy, but try to avoid using your fighting techniques as your enemy is studying your moves, and you're doing the same thing to him or her too.'

'Got it. What's last?' Humphrey said with a smile as he noted down these basics in his mind.

'The last is to show no mercy to your opponent.'

Humphrey and Lilly's face expression froze at this as this is hard for them to do; omegas are hard to be merciless, especially facing against an enemy. Rex and Kate understands what their difficulty was and Rex spoke up.

'I know it is hard to be merciless, 'cause don't forget that I'm an omega too. But I understand a fact that you should too, and that is either kill or be killed.'

Humphrey and Lilly looked at him as they began to understand his fact, and nodded when they finally accept it.

'Good. Don't worry, I'll be helping you in getting through it.'

Rex stood infront of them and began their training.

'We'll be learning how to dodge first, and attacks next.'

'I'm very good in dodging.' Humphrey joked and Kate and Lilly giggled.

'Really?' Rex replied, playing along in his joke.

'Yeah.'

He noticed some pinecones beside a tree and thought that it would be a good item to be thrown at him.

'Lilly, could you gather those pinecones with me?' He said, pointing at where the pinecones are and she nodded.

They gathered it up as fast as they can and placed it beside Rex. Rex watched as Lilly picked up one pinecone with her mouth and Humphrey stood infront of them.

'Throw it at me.' He commanded, and Lilly threw it as hard as she could.

Humphrey began to dodge each and every one of it easily, and made several hilarious pose that made Lilly and Kate laugh. Rex expressed a grin and decided to make it harder. When Lilly threw a pinecone at him, Rex moved forward at top speed.

'How about dodging this?' He said as he punched to pinecone with his paw.

It turned into tiny bits and flew right at him. Humphrey shielded himself with his paw as he's unable to dodge the sudden boost of bits of pinecones flying at him and Kate and Lilly stared at Rex with their mouth wide opened. Humphrey looked back at him with a frown.

'Hey, what gives?' He said and Rex laughed in an alpha way.

'I was just wondering if you're able to dodge stuff like that.' He replied.

'Of course I can't. Those were tiny bits.'

'But you can use your tail and body to reflect them, am I right?'

'What?'

'Let me show you.'

He smashed the rest of the pinecones into bits and Lilly was amazed by such strength; he did it as if he's smashing an ant. She looked up from the bits of pinecones to him and received a smile.

'Would you do the honour of throwing it at me?' He said and she nodded immediately.

Rex stood a bit further from her position and she picked up some bits with her paw and threw it at him. Amazingly, his tail swing across his face, deflecting it easily. They stared in amazement as Lilly continued to throw with Rex continuously deflecting and dodging it at ease. Lilly made a final throw at him and he jumped and made a horizontal spin, deflecting it away and he landed on his legs. Humphrey and Lilly walked up to confess their emotions.

'That was amazing.' Lilly said as she never seen this before.

'Thank you.' Rex replied with a smile.

'So… you can dodge bullets now?' Humphrey asked as he already knows the answer.

'No, of course. Our body cannot reflect bullets, unless your eyes are sharp enough.'

'Can you?'

Humphrey edged his face closer to his and Rex frowned.

'Maybe, I don't know. I haven't met a human for a really long time.'

'I see. Anyway, that was really good though.'

'Thanks. Shall we start?'

'Sure.'

They started off with deflecting using their tail as their tail is thick and easily used to deflect incoming objects than the body, and after minutes of training with the sun in the middle of the clear blue sky, Rex decided to let them play for the rest of the day as they deserved it by performing their first lesson well.

'Okay. Time to rest, and you can play for the rest of the day.' He said and Lilly and Humphrey jumped into the cool water happily.

Kate shielded her face with her both paws from the splash of water and they laughed. Just when they're about to start their play of the day, a howl for help broke out from afar and they looked at each other.

'It came from the feeding ground.' Kate said.

'Let's go. Humphrey, stay here with Kate. She's not in the condition to run.' Rex commanded.

'No, I can go.' Kate argued.

'You can't.'

'You're not my parents!' Kate shouted as she walked out of the water and towards Rex.

'But I'm your doctor, so it's my responsibility to look after you!' Rex shouted back.

'What does it matter to you!'

'Because I don't want you to suffer the same consequences as Rose!'

Silence descended upon them and Lilly and Humphrey were terrified by their argument, their eyes widened and their tail between their legs. Kate began to understand how Rex was feeling as he doesn't want her to suffer the same fate as his mate, and she lowered her head in disappointment.

'I'm sorry.' She said.

Rex let out a deep breath and looked at her.

'It's fine. Just… listen to what I tell you, okay?' He said in a calm voice and received a nod from her.

He looked at Lilly and forced a smile.

'Come on Lilly. Let's go.' He said and began to run towards the feeding grounds.

Lilly stopped beside her sister and patted her back.

'I'll let you know what happened when we return.' She said and ran to catch up with Rex.

Humphrey walked towards her and sat beside her, and their eyes met. He noticed her watery eyes and hugged her.

'I can't believe I said those to him.' She said sadly.

'It's okay, Kate. I understand.' He replied as he pat her back. 'Come on, let's get back into the water.'

He felt a nod on his shoulder and they broke apart and sat back into the cool water. He told her a few jokes which made her laugh and stopped her tears, and they had a pleasant conversation while waiting for Rex and Lilly's return.

Meanwhile, Rex and Lilly were almost at the feeding ground and Lilly's heart was beating at top speed. She was worried that the injured wolf may be Garth as he's gone for morning patrol and might head to the feeding ground with his friends.

_Oh Garth, I hope you're okay_, she thought in her mind.

When they arrived at the clearing, they caught sight of several alpha wolves in the form of a circle and the scent of blood hit their nose. They stopped behind them and tried to break through.

'Make way, healer here!' Rex shouted and the group followed.

Lilly caught sight of Garth in one of them and jumped at him by surprise. He lied on the ground with her on top and they kissed before she pull away.

'I'm so glad that you're okay. You had me worried.' She said in a worried tone.

'Of course I'm fine, but my friend isn't.' Garth replied and turned towards his friend.

Rex was horrified by what was lying infront of him. A male brown alpha wolf had an open wound at his stomach where another alpha wolf is exerting pressure at with a pool of blood below him and he began his rescue.

'Keep the pressure on that wound!' He commanded and the wolf who was doing it nodded. 'I need some long grass and a pine needle!'

The other alpha wolves nodded and began to search for his needs immediately. Rex continued to examine the rest of the body.

'How did this happen?' He asked.

One of the group stood beside him and explained.

'We were hunting a Caribou for lunch and its horn hits my friend's belly when he pounced at it and his belly began to bleed, so we dragged him out in the open immediately and called for help.'

The scavengers returned and gave Rex his requirement. He took a long grass and used his claw to tear it into thin strips and tied it to the pine needle. He gripped it with his paw and asked them to stand back, including the wolf who was helping on the wound. They watched as he began to stitch the wound and continued to make strips out of the long grass.

'Someone calm him down!' Rex commanded as the injured was panicking.

One of them stood above the injured wolf's head and did what he was told, and noticed that his friend's eyes began to close.

'We're losing him!' He shouted.

Rex tried to work as fast as he can as the wound was big and he was running out of time. Unfortunately, the wolf's eyes closed and died due to loss of blood and his friends began to cry. Rex's body froze as this was the second time that he couldn't save somewolf; the first was his mate, which was a huge pain to his emotions. Silence descended upon them with wolves crying for their dead friend and Lilly leaned her head on Garth's chest to gain comfort while Garth expressed a frown at such incident. Rex felt knives stabbed into his heart and ran away from the bloody scene with blood stained on his paws and coat. Lilly tried to chase after him, but was stopped by her mate.

'Let him calm down for a while, Lilly. We'll look for him later.' He said and she nodded slowly.

A few minutes later, Tony, Eve, Winston, Hutch and other alphas arrived and their widened when they saw the bloody scene of a dead wolf. Tony, Eve and Winston stood forward to examine the body.

'What happened here?' Winston asked.

'He died due to a blow at the belly by a Caribou's horn and bleed out, dad.' Lilly said sadly, looking at her father.

'Who did this?' Eve asked as she noticed a thick line of grass at the closed wound.

'Rex did it.' Garth replied.

'Where is he?' She asked, turning towards him.

'He ran into the woods, probably blaming himself for not being able to save him.'

'Let's prepare for the funeral.' Tony said sadly and the alphas began to carry the body to its burial.

'You two better go and check on Rex, who know what he might do to himself.' Eve said before walking away with her mate.

Lilly and Garth did what they were told and as they went deeper into the woods, they noticed claw marks on every tree they passes and followed the trail as it will eventually lead them to Rex. Finally, they heard slashing sounds getting closer and stopped when they caught sight of Rex, slashing a tree with his claws in anger.

'Why can't I save him?! Why does this happen?!' He shouted in anger and pain and made a deep slash at the tree.

He sat on the ground panting in exhaust and crying at the same time and Lilly and Garth thought that it was the time to walk towards him. They sat beside him and Garth placed a paw on his shoulder.

'It's okay man. Don't blame yourself.' He said.

'I know how you're feeling, Rex. Calm down.' Lilly said.

Rex wiped his tears and looked at them with a frown.

'It's just that… it's very painful for me to not able to save a wolf and it made me felt useless.' He explained.

'You're not useless, Rex. You're a good friend, great teacher and an amazing healer.' She replied and Garth nodded in agreement.

'Really?'

'Yeah, all you have to understand is accept death as part of life, like how you told me to be merciless to my enemy.'

That reminded him of his parents as they did told him about this too and he wondered how he was doing now that he isn't there to look after them, and they must be in tears when they know that he murdered his own mate, but surely they know that he has his own reasons. He returned to reality and looked at Garth.

'Do you want to attend the funeral? You can choose not to if you can't.' Garth asked.

'It's fine, I can. I must attend this as I've tried to save your friend, Garth.' Rex replied.

'I'll go and tell Humphrey and Kate about this.' Lilly said and received a nod from them.

'Oh, and Lilly, if Kate wants to attend the funeral, tell her that she can't. I'm sure she understands her current condition.' Rex said.

'It's fine. I might not attend the funeral and stay with them.'

'Okay. I'll get back to you once it's done.' Garth said and they went their separate ways.

Lilly completely understood what Rex was going through as every healer has feelings like that, and hoped that he will get over it soon. She continued to head towards the pond in silent, knowing that Humphrey and Kate will be shocked when they hear the bad news that she's carrying…

* * *

**Well, looks like there's a lesson here that everyone or doctors should know, 'Accept death as part of life'. Hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for the support so far. I'm very happy to see this story progressing smoothly and as always, leave a review/follow/favourite. I really appreciate it and have a pleasant day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

**P.S : The next update might take a while, but I assure you that I will finish this story, so don't worry.**


	12. Chapter 11 : Mad Dream World

Chapter 11 : Mad Dream World

Humphrey and Kate were sitting in the cool water, playing their usual guessing game when they're alone while waiting for Garth, Rex and Lilly's return. They've been playing it for a long time, but didn't wonder what's delaying their return as they're completely distracted by how fun their game was.

'His coat is grey and he has blue eyes.' Kate said as it was Humphrey's turn to guess who she's thinking and completely forgotten what has happened a few minutes ago, so as Humphrey.

'Okay. Go on.' Humphrey said as he sticked out his tongue at the side of his mouth which made Kate giggle and began to browse through his memory while listening to her next hint at the same time.

'He is a funny omega and he considered himself the luckiest wolf alive.'

Humphrey's face lit up and was about to end the round but stopped when Kate gave another hint that lead him to confusion.

'He's muscular and handsome.'

His face expression turned from happiness to puzzled and he looked at the ground and concentrate as he browsed through his memory again. In the end, he gave up and looked at her.

'I gave up.' He said after letting out a breath.

'It's you, handsome.' She replied and nuzzled him.

He was shocked by her answer and became curious on the last hint that she gave.

'I'm muscular?' He asked and received a nod from her. 'I'm not musc-'

He stopped when he took a glance at his body and was surprised to find that his muscles were growing bigger than before, and he smiled as he looked back at her.

'Wow. I've never noticed this.'

'Really?' She said with an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah, really.'

'Well, I'm glad that you've noticed now. So, are you gonna keep building it up?'

She leaned closer to him and rubbed her body against his and it made his smile grew bigger.

'So you will stick closer to me? Of course, if that's what you want.'

They shared a quick kiss and continued their game until they noticed Lilly's arrival, without Garth and Rex walking along. They could tell from her looks that something was wrong and they stopped what they were doing and turned towards her. Lilly sat infront of them and lowered her head.

'What's wrong, sis?' Kate asked in a worried tone.

'Did something happened?' Humphrey asked in the same tone as his mate.

'One of our alphas died due to loss of blood. The Caribou that he was hunting hit him in the belly with its horn and tore it open.' Lilly said, looking up from the ground.

'Is Garth safe?' Humphrey asked and received a nod from her.

'Where's Rex and Garth?' Kate asked.

'They're at the funeral.'

Lilly knew what her sister had in mind and spoke first before she makes her move.

'Rex told me to tell you that you must stay here, you know why. He's in a really sad mood right now, so I suggest you to listen to him.'

Kate seemed to be a bit upset as she couldn't attend her packmate's funeral, but she understands what was her condition and knows that Rex doesn't want anything bad to happen to her, so she smiled at her sister and nodded.

'Okay. I'll stay here. Are you going, sis?'

'No. I've seen enough back at the feeding ground.'

For the past few minutes, Lilly told them everything that has happened back at the feeding ground; how Rex gave the injured wolf medication, how he behaved when he couldn't save him, and clawing every tree in his path in the woods. They were depressed when she ended her story and received a frown from each other.

'I can't believe this happened.' Humphrey said.

'All of us are.' Lilly replied, looking at him.

'Is Rex feeling better now?' Kate asked.

'I think so, after being calmed by me and Garth, but I'm sure he's still blaming himself inside his heart.'

'Hope he gets over that feeling soon.'

They spend the rest of their time trying to forget what had happened by chatting about other topics, while back at the funeral, Garth, Rex, Tony, Eve and Winston stood infront of all alphas and omegas with the dead wolf lying infront of them. Some of the alphas and omegas cried while the others lowered their head in silent till Winston began his speech.

'Brothers and sisters, today we are here for the funeral of our honoured brother. He was a brave warrior, and a great friend. So let's set him to rest. You are free to speak your last words to him after our speech.' He said and looked towards Tony.

Tony stood forward and began his speech.

'He was indeed a brave warrior, and an agile alpha in our pack. He will be missed and his soul lives with our ancestors.'

Eve had nothing to say for the honoured wolf, so Garth took over.

'He was a great friend of mine, and we usually made our morning hunt together.' He said and looked at his dead friend. 'I will miss you brother. Hope you will have a good rest after all the tiring duties that you've done.'

Finally, Rex stood forward with his head raised and chest forward like a true alpha.

'Although I don't know this wolf, but I'm sure that he's an honourable man. But I can't believe I couldn't same him…' He said as tears flow from his eyes. 'I tried to save him, I truly did, but I guess this was part of life. I'm deeply sorry for my failure. Please forgive me.'

Rex bowed his head infront of all wolves present and they were depressed even more as the once-famous medic somehow loses his healing touch. Garth placed a paw on his shoulder as he got up and he wiped his tears.

'I forgive you.' He said.

'We all do.' Winston said, joining in the conversation.

All wolves howled in forgiving him and Rex stared at them in amazement as he never seen sights like this and he finally made a faint smile.

'Thank you all.' He said in a slightly happy tone.

All wolves lined up to give their brother their farewells and finally, some alphas gently placed the body in a dugged hole and began to bury it. It ends the funeral and every wolf headed their separate ways. Garth and Rex decided to head towards the pond where Lilly, Kate and Humphrey was to tell them how the funeral went and found them having a pleasant chat when they arrived. The rustles of brushes caught their attention and watched as they walked towards them. Garth and Rex sat infront of them with a depressed expression which brought down their feelings by a glimpse of it.

'How did the funeral went, honey?' Lilly asked in a worried tone.

'Fine, just very depressing.' Garth replied in a way that his expression shows it.

'Are you okay, Rex?' Kate asked in the same tone as her sister.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just disappointed in myself.' He replied as he looked at his paws.

They knew what he was thinking and tried to remove that thought off of his mind.

'You're still a healer, Rex. My friend's death doesn't mean you lose your title.' Garth said, looking at him.

'I'm a fallen healer, Garth. That was the past.' Rex replied looking back.

'But your pride is still within you. Like me and Garth said, ac-' Lilly's sentence was continued by him.

'Accept death as part of life. I know.'

'That's right. So don't give up on that pride just because you can't save a wolf. You've saved your pack before, remember?' Kate said.

She was right. He cured almost all of his pack members before, so that proves that he's a legendary healer. Their support gave him the hope and strength to not let go of his pride, and he smiled at them.

'Thank you guys.' He said to them.

'No problem. What are friends for?' Humphrey said as he placed a paw on his shoulder.

Their sadness ceased and they continued their conversation after their lunch, along with jokes that cheered them up and lightened the group. The sun began to set behind the mountains and the moon rose to shine its silver light across the green land, forming shadows at every corner. The five wolves said their goodbyes after their dinner and walked their separate ways back to their den. When Humphrey, Kate and Rex arrived, Rex placed the rose that he took from the waterfall on his way back on the ground and watched as Humphrey and Kate walked into their den.

'Goodnight, Rex.' Kate said along with Humphrey before entering the den.

'Goodnight you two.' He replied and watched as they disappeared into the dark den.

Humphrey and Kate did the same as usual; curling up in a ball shape with Humphrey placing his paw on hers.

'Goodnight darling.' Humphrey said.

'Goodnight honey.' Kate replied and they drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Rex sat at the overhang with the rose in his paw and admired the beauty of the moon.

'I couldn't save a wolf today, Rose. But these new friends I've made have helped me a lot in not giving up what I was made for. How I wish that you were here to tell me what to do at that situation.' He said with the silver moonlight shining on his face and coat.

The stars sparkle in the night sky, reminding him of his past with Rose.

* * *

They sat outside their den and leaned close to each other as they admired the beauty of the moon. Rose noticed the sparkling stars and smiled as she saw something.

'Rex, look at those stars. They're beautiful.' She said happily.

'Yeah, they are.' He replied.

'Do you notice something?'

'Notice what?'

'The stars formed a shape. Guess what shape did I see.'

'Hmm.'

He examined the stars's formation and found out what she saw.

'Two wolf, and three pups.' He said happily.

'Yep, and guess who those wolves are.'

'Us, of course.'

'Would you like to have pups, darling?'

Rex was surprised by her question and widened his eyes.

'Um, I thought they would be load to our adventures.'

'I know, but at least we can have the feeling of being parents. I never felt it before.'

'Well, someday, Rose. If you really want it, I'll fulfill your wish.'

Rose turned towards him and they shared a passionate kiss before pulling away and their eyes met.

'Thank you, Rex. Yeah, we'll have pups someday.'

'So, what should we name them when they're born?'

Rose thought for a while before replying.

'Hmm. If one of the three is a female, I think I'll name her Claudette.'

'Good choice.'

'How about yours?'

Rex made some serious thoughts for a while before replying.

'If the other two are boys, I think I'll name the oldest one Stinky and the youngest one Runt.'

She was surprised by his name choice and frowned a bit.

'Well, Stinky is unique, but Runt?'

'Look at the stars darling.'

She did and noticed that one of the pups is smaller than the others and understands his name choice. She looked back at him with a smile.

'So, do we agree on these name choices for our pups?'

'Yeah.'

They nuzzled each other and shared another passionate but quick kiss before continuing their admiration of the moon.

* * *

Rex tried to search for the shape of the wolf made of stars again and finally found it, but his heart broke when he found only one wolf without the other and the three pups. He lowered his head and cried in pain as he didn't get to have adorable pups with Rose and didn't fulfill her past wish. He looked back up at the silver moon with watery eyes.

'I'm sorry, Rose. I failed to make us as parents.' He said and continued to cry for the rest of the night.

The moon began to set and the sun rose to take its place of the day and showered the green nature with its luminous light. It hits the face of a golden female wolf and caused her to awake from her slumber. She raised her head and found her mate already awake and staring at her with eyes showing that he's charmed.

'Why are you staring at me like that?' She asked.

'It's because you look beautiful when you sleep.' He replied and she giggled.

She licked his cheek and he smiled.

'Humphrey darling, you've told me this lots of times already.'

'I know, but I just couldn't snap out of it.'

'Okay handsome. Let's go and look for Rex.'

They got up and stretched their bodies and let out a yawn before exiting the den. The morning light hits directly at their face as they walked out of their den and found Rex isn't around, probably at the feeding ground. They sat at the overhang and have a pleasant chat while waiting for his return, but Lilly and Garth arrived first. They turned towards them as they approaches.

'Morning sis.' Kate greeted and her sister replied the same.

'Morning coyote.' Garth greeted and raised his paw for a bropaw.

'Morning Barf.' Humphrey greeted back and gave him his bropaw.

'Don't you have duties today, Garth?' Kate asked curiously.

'Winston gave me a day off for what happened yesterday.'

Garth lowered his head with a frown and they noticed and frowned as they brought back the bad news. Lilly looked back at her sister and decided to change the topic.

'Have you guys seen Rex?' She asked and received shrugs from them.

'We think he's at the feeding ground.' Kate said.

'Well, I think you're right, darling.' Humphrey said as he noticed something from afar.

'How do you know?'

'Look over there.' Lilly said, pointing at where Humphrey was looking.

There at the distance from Humphrey and Kate's den was Rex dragging a Caribou with a deer on his back towards them and surprisingly, the four omegas, Candy, Sweets, Reba and Janice was walking beside him in a playful way. They watched as he dragged the Caribou up the steep road and dropped it infront of them along with the deer and looked at them, showing no signs of tiredness.

'Morning guys.' He said and they replied the same.

'So, let me guess, these ladies didn't give up on what they've been doing?' Humphrey said with a grin.

'Well, yes indeed. They came to the feeding ground again when I was doing my daily workouts and followed me all the way here after hunting for you guys.'

Rex looked at the four female omegas who were behind him and they giggled as they got his attention and he looked back at his friends.

'Yep, they didn't give up.'

'Same thing as usual?' Kate asked.

'Yeah, to the pond after your meal. Eat up.'

He sat down infront of them and felt some pressure from the sides. He turned to his sides and found two ladies sitting at his both sides and he let out a deep breath of disappointment that made Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth laugh. When they were done with their meal, leaving scraps that was the meal of a group of flies, they headed towards the pond along with the four omegas. Rex gave Lilly and Humphrey their training immediately when they arrived and Kate sat in the cool water with her whole body submerged along with the four ladies and they watched their training. Garth helped out in teaching Rex's students and it went on for the whole afternoon. Finally, Rex and Garth decided that it was time for them to rest and play for the rest of the day.

'Okay, that's enough for today.' Rex said and Humphrey and Lilly collapsed on the ground, panting in exhaust.

'You did great, darling.' Garth said as he stood above Lilly and licked her cheek which made her giggle.

'Thanks honey.' She replied happily.

Humphrey sat infront of his mate and she licked his cheek.

'Good work, my handsome omega.' She said.

'Thank you, my sexy alpha.' He replied and she giggled.

They played hide-and-seek for the first few hours before having their lunch and Humphrey gave Rex his first try on log-sledding, which he howled in joy and happiness after flying out of the log when it bumped a large rock and landed on his feet while the others landed hard. Humphrey decided to get back to Kate immediately as he must stick close to her at all times, worried that something bad might happen. The sun began to set and the moon rose to take its place and glitter the green land with its silver and holy moonlight. The wolves had their dinner and said goodbyes to each other before going their separate ways. As usual, Rex brought a rose back to Humphrey and Kate's den and sat at the overhang. Humphrey was about to enter the den when an idea struck him. He turned towards Kate and smiled.

'Kate, I was wondering…' He said.

'Yes?' She asked curiously.

'If Rex would try to sleep for once?'

She frowned immediately at this as Rex told them that he would have nightmares in every slumber.

'Are you sure? Don't forget what he told us.'

'I know, he always have nightmares in his sleep, but it may be different this time.'

'How do you know?'

'Well, because we're here to support him?'

'I don't think that's gonna work.'

'Aw, come on Kate, please? Ask him about this with me?'

Kate thought about this seriously, as Rex might or immediately deny this, but if this is what her mate wants, so be it.

'Okay, fine. But I'm sure he'll rejects it.'

Humphrey wagged his tail in joy and they turned towards Rex who was admiring the moon. Before she even spoke a word, Rex already knew their intentions.

'I can hear your 'whispering' conversations.' He said.

'Well, yeah. Sorry.' Humphrey apologized.

'So, now that you know what we're going to ask, would you try?'

'No.'

'Please, Rex. It may be different this time.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'I've tried a lot of times already long before, Humphrey. And it's the same results.'

'Well, that's a 'long time' ago. Please?'

Rex lowered his head and let out a deep breath before turning his head slightly to one side.

'Okay, I'll try.' He said and Kate's eyes widened as she never expected a 'yes' from him about this.

'Good. Come on in.'

They entered the den and Humphrey and Kate slept in their usual place while Rex slept on one side of the den. He watched as Humphrey and Kate curled into a ball and Humphrey placed his paw on hers and it made him smiled. He did the same as them and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The beautiful voice of a female wolf rang in his ears, echoing as he opened his eyes.

'Rex…'

He raised his head and found himself in a grass field with snowy mountains and woods from a distance with a lake a few metres away from him. The world he was in was like a paradise where no wolf has ever been before. He looked to his right and saw a wolf from a distance, a beautiful alpha with golden eyes and cream white coat. Tears began to flow down his eyes as she walked closer to him, revealing that it was his true love, Rose.

'Rose!' He shouted and began to run towards her.

Her smile was beautiful with her charming eyes locked on him as he ran closer, but he stopped when the blue sky turned dark all in a sudden and rain that was coloured blood poured from the dark clouds. He was shocked as drips of blood from the sky hits his face and the grass that he was running on rots. He stopped infront of his mate with a confused expression.

'Rose, what is happening?' He said, but the real horror lies infront of him.

Rose's flesh began to rot with blood flowing out of her ears, mouth and eyes. A few seconds later, all that was left were her bones and the dark clouds roared above them. A piercing shriek came from her.

'Why did you do this to me, Rex?!'

He backed away and ran as fast as he can, but to his surprise, the land that he stood on collapsed and he fell into an eternal hole…

* * *

Rex woke up from his sleep, screaming in fear and alerting Humphrey and Kate. They stood up immediately and turned towards Rex who was panting in fear and walked towards him.

'Are you okay, Rex?' Kate asked as she placed a paw on his shoulder.

'It never changed. Her death haunts me, and it was my fault.' He replied as he got up and walk towards the exit of the den. 'Let me be alone for a while. Sorry for interrupting your sleep.'

They watched as he left the den in tears and began to felt guilt growing in their heart as their idea was a total false. They looked at each other with guilt in their eyes.

'I'm so sorry for suggesting that idea to him.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'Well, we can apologize to him tomorrow, not now. Let him have some peace.' Kate replied.

They curled back into a ball and went back to sleep with guilt, while Rex stood at the overhang with the rose in his paw.

'It's hard to live without you, Rose.' He said as he looked from the rose to the silver moon, but a strange feeling calmed him down from inside his heart…

* * *

**Well, I pitied Rex for having such a terrible life, but the story plot tells me not to change it. Anyways, I know that you, my best and awesome viewers, might have(or already for a really long time) noticed that I've been updating late than before, around a week and a few days. Well, I sincerely apologize for that due to my internet issues(again, but it's the truth) and I'm pretty busy with my daily works. Also, I require lots of time to think on what to write for every chapter. So, now to let you awesome viewers know that I'll probably be updating only around a week. I hope you understand and anyways, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for the supports so far. You're the one that kept me writing and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me and have a pleasant day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	13. Chapter 12 : Sad Lessons

Chapter 12 : Sad Lessons

The glorious sun rose from the mountains after the descend of the silver moon, perishing the darkness with its powerful light. Kate began to open her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Humphrey was still asleep, his paw still placed on hers, but her coat is soaked with sweat. She never forget what happened last night, and decided to apologize to Rex as fast as possible before he might leave the pack territory after suffering a nightmare, unable to forgive them for suggesting a terrible idea. She got up and stretched her muscles, yawning at the same time, and began to nudge her mate awake.

'Wake up darling.' She said in a gentle voice.

His eyes began to open and he groaned as he looked at her.

'Morning Kate.' He said sleepily.

'Morning sweetie. I think we have something important to do today, and it's urgent.' She said in a worried tone.

'What is it?' He asked as he got onto his feet and stretch his muscles.

'To apologize to Rex?'

'Oh… yeah, right. I almost forgot.'

'Come on. Let's look for him now. I'm afraid that he might leave our pack territory because of this.'

'Okay. Let's go.'

They left the den in a hurry and found that the sun wasn't fully out behind the mountains when they stepped into the open. They stood at the overhang and overlooked the den grounds and the far away clearing below them and found no sign of Rex. Kate's heart began to beat faster as fear gripped hold of her. If Rex does left, then no one in the pack can cure her and she can do nothing but wait for the consequences to come. Humphrey noticed her worried looks and decided to calm her down.

'Calm down, Kate. He's here. I'm sure of it.' He said in a gentle tone.

'How do you know?' She asked, looking at him.

'He's not a very sensitive wolf, Kate, except towards his dead mate. Just relax. He'll be back.'

She thought seriously for a while about Rex's behavior, and realized that he was right.

'Maybe you're right. Thank you darling.' She replied with a smile.

'Good. Now calm down and relax.' He said and they sat down infront of each other.

After a few minutes of their chat about other topics, Lilly appeared along with Rex dragging a Caribou with a deer on his back and they watched as they walked up the steep road slowly and Rex dropped his prize infront of them.

'Breakfast is served.' Rex said with a smile.

'Thank god you're still here.' Kate said as she hugged him tightly all in a sudden and it made their eyes widened.

'Um, excuse me?' Rex asked, completely confused about this.

'I thought you will leave Jasper because of last night.' She said as she pulled away and sat beside Humphrey.

'Why would I?'

'Well, I thought you won't forgive us for suggesting you to try to sleep.'

'It's not your fault, but mine.'

'Why? We're the ones who suggested it.'

'But I'm the one who accepted it, so it's mine. Don't worry, I won't leave you in a situation like this.'

'Thank you.'

Kate received a smile from him and noticed Lilly's puzzled expression as she doesn't know what had happened last night, and she decided to let her know everything.

'We suggested him to try to sleep for once.' She said and Lilly's eyes widened.

'But you know what hap-' Lilly stopped when her sister interrupted.

'Yes, I do, so as Humphrey, and the results… were the same as the past.'

'Um, Rex?' Humphrey asked, looking at him.

'Yes?' Rex said, looking back at him.

'I hope you don't mind, but, would you care to let us know about the whole nightmare? You know, to lighten the weight?'

Rex frowned at this and Kate and Lilly eyed him as he was suggesting another bad idea, but they wore a worried expression when they turned towards Rex.

'Sure. I could use someone to talk to to get this weight lighter. But, wait till you're done with your meal and after arriving at the pond.' He said and they nodded.

They had a wonderful chat as they ate their meal, and just when they are done with their meal, they felt surprised due to Garth's sudden appearance when he approached them from the steep road.

'Hey guys.' He said and they looked at him with a surprised expression.

'Garth? What are you doing here darling? I thought you have duties to do today.' Lilly said as she stood up and nuzzled him when he stood beside her.

'A good friend of mine personally invited me to teach some of the pups at Alpha School, so I thought if you guys would like to come along.' He said, looking from Lilly to the others.

'Is there a small pond in that school?' Rex's very first question and that let Kate know that he placed her as his top priority.

'Yes, all alpha pups trained on how to swim with that pond.'

'Good.'

'Did you let Winston know about this?' Humphrey asked.

'Yes, and he allowed me on accepting this invitation.'

'Well, let's go guys.' Lilly said and they began to walk down the steep road and headed towards Alpha School.

'I can't wait to see those cute little pups.' Lilly said, starting the conversation during their journey.

'Me too.' Kate said as she walked beside her sister and looked at her.

'Hey Garth, are they hard to teach?' Humphrey asked as he walked beside him.

'Well, not really. Most alpha pups are well-behaved, until the pack law changed.' He said, looking at him.

'What's wrong with that?' He asked, looking back with a puzzled expression.

'Omega pups are able to join the school now, and that makes the alphas more playful than before. I hope that it isn't that hard to get some lessons into their heads.'

'Well, today's their lucky day.'

'What makes you say that?'

''Cause they have a master to teach them today, am I right, Rex?'

Humphrey looked back at Rex who was at the back of the group and noticed his head lowered, as if something was bothering him.

'Rex?'

His second call caught his attention and he raised his head and looked back at him.

'What? Uh, yeah.'

'Is there something wrong, Rex?' Kate asked, noticing his sad expression.

'No, everything's fine.' He lied with a fake smile, but there really was something that was bothering him.

_Hope it isn't last night that was bothering him_, Kate thought to herself.

'Well, if you say so.' Humphrey said and looked back to the front.

Rex was silent for the whole journey as Rose's past wish returned in his mind. Just a glimpse of a pup breaks his heart, but it heals as it also allows him to imagine how his and Rose's pups would look like if they mated. This twisted feeling is just unbearable to him, and hope that the training would be over as soon as possible.

As they entered the school, Humphrey, Rex and Lilly's eyes widened as they've never seen the beauty of the school in their life as omegas can't join as restricted in the past pack law. They walked pass some alpha teachers who were teaching the pups, and some teaching the juniors and seniors. The school looks like a paradise instead of a training ground.

'Wow. This place is beautiful.' Lilly said in amazement.

'I know darling.' Garth said, looking back at her.

'Returning back here brings back so much memories.' Kate said as her memories as a pup returns into her mind.

'Um, what are we doing now, Garth?' Humphrey asked.

'We're looking for my friend.' He replied.

'Garth!' A male voice called out.

They turned to their left and saw a dark chocolate alpha wolf walking towards them with a smile.

'Hey Sam.' Garth said and they shared a quick hug. 'Busy with those pups?'

They looked at the alpha and omega pups behind Sam and noticed their puzzled expression as they're curious of their presence.

'Yeah. They're pretty cute actually.' Sam said, and Rex felt his heart being compressed.

'So, which batch is my friends and I going to teach?' Garth asked.

'Any. You can teach the seniors too. Just approach to any coaches and they'll let you handle their batch.'

'Which batch is closest to a pond?' Rex asked and it got his attention.

'Well, there's two, the seniors and the juniors. Take your pick.' Sam replied and looked at Garth.

'We'll see.' Garth replied with a smile.

'Okay. Good luck.' Sam said and walked back to his batch of students.

'So, which batch would you guys like to teach?' Garth said, turning towards them.

'I'll teach the pups.' Lilly volunteered.

'Darling, you're still undergoing training.' Garth said with a slight frown.

'Well, at least I know a little.' She replied looking back at him with a smile.

'Okay then. I'll help you out more than the seniors.'

'Well, I'm still undergoing training of my own, so I'm just gonna watch.' Humphrey said.

'I can only watch too, so that makes me and Humphrey being the audience only.' Kate said and exchanged smiles wither mate.

'Which batch are you teaching, Rex? I'll help out in both.' Garth asked.

'I'll… teach the seniors.' Rex said, hiding his sadness.

'Um, Rex, are you sure you're fine? You look pretty upset.' Humphrey asked curiously as he knows how every omegas act, especially in hiding their feelings from others.

'What, no, of course not. I'm fine.'

'Well, okay then. Good luck guys.' Garth said and they headed their separate ways.

Garth leaded Lilly towards the junior batch while Kate leads Rex and Humphrey to the senior batch. Garth and Lilly arrived first and smiled as they watched the pups trained in pouncing and running. Garth noticed Lilly's funny expression as she couldn't bear the adorableness of the pups and expressed a grin.

'They're so cute!' She said in excitement.

'They are, but not as cute as you.' Garth said and their eyes met.

'You know you don't have to say anything to get my attention, right?' She said as she leaned closer to him, their lips almost touched.

'But I must, so my beautiful flower can always stay close to me, and I'll protect it with my life.'

She giggled and they shared a quick kiss as they heard the sounds of disgust from their side. They turned towards the source of the sound and found a group of pups and an alpha teacher watching them. Some pups sticked their tongue out in disgust which made them looked adorable and Lilly smiled. Garth gave the batch coach a nod and he left to let Garth and Lilly take over.

'That's disgusting!' One of the pups said.

'No, not at all.' Garth replied and looked from the pups to his mate.

'It's beautiful when you did it with the wolf that you truly loved.' Lilly said and leaned her head on his chest which made the female pups let out a sigh of romance.

'Okay now, we're not here to teach you guys about kissing, but real alpha training. Let me introduce myself. I am Garth, the son of the leader of the Eastern pack and this is Lilly, my mate and the daughter of the leader of the Western pack.'

'Hello.' Lilly said politely as she waved her paw at them with a smile.

'Yeah, we've heard of you guys from our parents.' One of the pups said and the others nodded in agreement.

'I see. So, let's begin your training. What were you guys learning today?' Garth asked.

The pups looked at each other and had a short discussion before nodding in agreement and looked back at him.

'Um, we're still learning on how to pounce properly.' One of the pups said.

'It's very easy actually. Lilly, would you like to show them?' Garth asked as he looked at his mate and she looked back with a smile.

'Okay, my macho alpha.' She replied and it made him smiled.

She stood in position and began to power up her hind legs. At that moment, Garth stood beside her and explained to the pups why she did it in that way. The pups listened carefully and Garth and Lilly began to teach each and every one of them after his explanation. A few minutes later, they began to get a hang of it as some of them managed to pounce correctly.

'Hey, I did it!' One of them said happily and turned towards his friends.

Garth and Lilly smiled at their success, but it isn't complete yet, and so they had an idea that might speed up their learning skills.

'Can I have your attention please?' Lilly asked and the pups stopped what they were doing and sat infront of them.

Garth and Lilly gave a nod to each other before looking back at the pups who were puzzled at what they had in mind, and their face lit up when Garth made a deal with them.

'If all of you can pounce properly, I'll let you play for the rest of the school time. Do we have a deal?'

'Yes!' All of them said and it made Lilly giggle.

'Good. I'll be testing each of you, so who would like to volunteer?' Garth asked and received lots of raised paws.

The sound of cheers from the pups crumples Rex's heart as he teaches the seniors nearby with Humphrey and Kate watching as they sat in the small pond. The seniors were surprised of Rex's sudden visit and was even more surprised when they found out that he'll be teaching them for today, which is their lucky day as there's a master wolf who'll be teaching them. The male students are well-behaved and raised their chest to show their bravery as they stood in a row with Rex walking pass them, but the females, on the other paw, just tries to charm him with their beauty, and it made him, Kate and Humphrey rolled their eyes.

'Damn, I could've brushed my fur if I know that he was coming.' One of the female wolves whispered to her friend beside her.

'Me too, so I can get his full attention.' Her friend replied.

'No, he's mine.'

'No, he's mine!'

'He's mine!'

'No, mine!'

Rex already heard their whole conversation and stepped in.

'What are you two arguing about?' He asked, pretending that he never heard of their conversation.

'Oh, um, nothing, sir.' One of them replied with lustful eyes.

'Yeah.' The other female said with the same eyes as her friend.

'Well, pay attention, 'cause I'll be teaching you for today only.'

_Sigh, teenagers these days_, he thought to himself.

'Okay.' She replied and giggled with her friend.

Rex sat infront of them with his chest raised and wore a serious expression.

'Do you know the main reason why you're sent here to Alpha School?' He asked and a male wolf raised his paw. 'Do you have an answer?'

'To protect our pack?' He answered with a smile.

'Close, but which part of our pack?'

'Our family.' Another male wolf answered.

'Yes. We train hard to protect them, so as them to protect you when you're a pup.'

He stood up and walked from the left side of the row to the right, speaking as he walk.

'To be a master in combats, you must be swift, smart, strong, and requires-'

He stopped and slashed his claws at a gliding leaf next to him without looking, just like how he did it infront of Humphrey, Kate and Lilly, slicing it into four strips and the students stared in amazement. Rex knew that performing skills like that will gain more attention from other female wolves around the school which will bother him more than usual, but it doesn't matter. After all, he's showing them how a real highly-trained alpha wolf looks like.

'Instincts.'

'That was amazing!' One of the male student said and the female wolves fainted due Rex's badassery.

'It requires time to master your instincts, so if you want skills like mine, train hard and never give up.' Rex said with a smile.

Rex started off by teaching them how to use their instincts correctly, and trained them by commanding them to close their eyes and locate the incoming pebbles thrown by him with their instincts. Humphrey and Kate learned by watching them, and in the end, the training went smoothly. The school ends at the evening, and students began to leave after saying goodbyes to their teachers. The female students who Rex taught for the whole afternoon stopped by him before exiting the school.

'Sir,' One of them said shyly.

'My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Rex.' Rex said with a smile.

'Okay, Rex, um… Can we hang out with you next time?'

'Sure.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, of course you can.'

'Okay, see you tomorrow.'

Rex watched as the girls walked away and they kept looking back at him, giggling at the same time. Rex let out a deep breath and felt glad that the training went well. He heard the sounds of happy pups and he turned around to look at them. He watched as they walked pass him and hugged their parents who were waiting for them at the entrance, which made hurts his heart again just a glimpse of it. Garth, Lilly, Humphrey and Garth were behind him and noticed his sad expression and decided to help him out.

'I know something's bothering you, Rex. Just spit it out.' Kate said as she walked up to him, so as the others.

Kate and Garth knows how well omegas act to hide their feelings by living with their omega mates, Humphrey and Lilly, and they eventually learned it from them.

'Looks like there's no point hiding it from you guys.' Rex said, looking back at them.

They sat infront of him and he took a deep breath before confessing Rose's past wish of having pups. He told them every single detail of it, including the names of the pups that he and Rose thought of, and they felt their heart broke when he ended.

'No wonder you're so depressed when you saw or heard sounds of pups.' Kate said with a frown.

'I'm so sorry, Rex.' Lilly said sadly.

'It's fine. I need to lighten this weight anyway. Thank you for listening to me.' Rex said with a forced smile.

'No problem, Rex. Why don't we head to the pond to spend the rest of the evening?' Humphrey asked and received nods from them.

They stood up and began to walk towards the pond, and Humphrey, Lilly and Rex played hide-and-seek again with Kate watching as she sat in the pond when they arrived. The sun sets behind the mountains and the silver moon rose to take its place of the night and shower the land with its beautiful moonlight. They said goodbyes to each other after their dinner and walked their separate ways. Rex found another rose plant at the pond, like Humphrey told him that rose plants are all over the territory before, and he harvested one before catching up with Humphrey and Kate. When they arrived, Rex sat at the overhang and watched as Humphrey and Kate entered their den.

'Goodnight, Rex.' Kate said along with Humphrey, looking back at him before entering their den.

'Goodnight you two.' He replied with a smile and watched as they disappeared into the den.

Humphrey and Kate made their regular sleeping posture and closed their eyes.

'Goodnight, Humphrey.' Kate said.

'Goodnight, Kate.' Humphrey replied, and they drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the den, Rex held the rose in his paw and looked at the silver moon with a frown.

'This guilt might never die in my heart, Rose. I'm truly sorry.' He said, and continued to admire the beauty of the moon for the rest of the night…

* * *

**Truly pitied Rex for his terrible life, but It's still how it should be under the plot. My apology for the late updates; It's suppose to be 'a week or more', but I forgot to write it in the previous chapter. I can't promise you when the next update might be, as I'm busy sometimes, but I'll get it done as soon as possible. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope it's worth for your long wait. Thank you for the supports so far. I really appreciate it and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me a lot and have an awesome day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	14. Chapter 13 : Unexpected 'Visitor'

Chapter 13 : Unexpected 'Visitor'

_A few weeks later… _

The moon sets for the rising sun to take its place of the day, its powerful sunlight perishes the darkness on the green land and brings life to nature. It shone on the face of a golden female wolf and awakened her from her slumber. She scrolled up her eyelids, revealing the charming golden eyes and she raised her head sleepily to examine her surroundings. Humphrey was lying like a sleeping pig and it made her giggle, and her coat, like every morning, is fully soaked with sweat which made her felt uncomfortable. She got up and shook off some of the sweat on her coat, and yawned as she stretched her muscles before nudging her mate awake.

'Wake up darling.' She said in a lovely voice.

His eyes began to open and looked at her with blue deep sea eyes that charmed her since their journey back to Jasper.

'Morning, Kate.' He said sleepily.

'Come on, sleepyhead. Time to get up.'

She watched as he got up and stretched his muscle, yawning at the same time, and looked back at her with a smile.

'Let's go.' He said and they left the den.

The cool wind brushed their fur as they stepped out into the open, and found the sun was halfway out of the mountains. They were waiting for Rex's return with their meal as Kate's condition hasn't changed for the past few weeks.

'So, how's your sleep darling?' Kate asked as they sat at the overhang, starting the conversation.

'Pretty good, dreaming of me and you with our pups walking in a field of flowers. How about yours?' He replied and it surprised her.

'Same dream as yours.'

'Really? Well, that can't be a coincidence, can it?'

'I believe it's not.'

'They look really cute in our dreams though.'

'Yeah.'

'How many pups do we have?' He asked, confirming if they do have the same dream.

She thought for a while as dreams are somehow hard to be recalled after waking up for a few minutes, and her face lit up and looked back at him with a smile.

'Three; two boys and one girl. The oldest is a boy that has the same coat and eye colour as yours,' She said, and her sentence was continued by Humphrey.

'The second was the female pup that has the same coat and eye colour as yours, but her eyes are a bit lighter,'

They said the end of their discussion about their future pups at the same time.

'The last pup, which is a boy, has the same eye and coat colour as yours, and he's smaller than the other two.' Kate said.

'The last pup, which is a boy, has the same eye and coat colour as mine, and he's smaller than the other two.' Humphrey said.

The let out a few breaths of excitement of knowing how their future pups might look like and looked at each other happily.

'Looks like our dream really is the same.' She said with a smile.

'Yeah. What should we name them?' He asked and received a frown from her.

'I don't know. I have no ideas in my mind right now.'

'Me too, except for the youngest pup.'

'What is it?'

'Humphrey Jr.!'

Kate let out a sigh as her mate gave the most unoriginal name for their pup and looked back at him with an annoyed expression.

'Humphrey, darling, we are not going to name our youngest pup 'Humphrey Jr.'.' She said.

'Aw come on. It's a cute name, don't ya think?'

'Yes, it is, but no.'

'Wait, hold on.'

She watched curiously as he placed a paw on the side of his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds, and he looked back at her with a smile.

'Okay, that idea's gone.'

She giggled and licked his cheek and shared a quick hug before noticing Rex's return from afar along with Lilly and Garth as today was Garth's day off. When they arrived at the den, Humphrey watched as Kate greeted Rex with a smile after the others and the feeling of jealousy grew inside him. Ever since the day when Rex told them about his mate's past wish, Lilly and Kate seemed to care more about him for the past few weeks. Garth was fine about this, but to him, it was uncomfortable. He tried to shook it off, and think that it was just a friendly care, but his mind just thinks on the negative side. He shook off of his thoughts when Rex walked towards him to give his greetings.

'Morning, Humphrey.' He said with a smile.

'Morning, Rex.' Humphrey replied, hiding his feelings from him.

'Well, here's your breakfast. Sorry if there's any delay. It's pretty hard for me to hide myself from a bunch of girls.' He said, looking from Humphrey to Kate.

'It's fine, as long as you bring our meal.' Kate replied, looking at the Caribou that he brought back from the feeding ground.

'So, wanna play hide-and-seek again after your training, darling?' Garth asked as they sat down and Humphrey and Kate began their feast.

'Sure, I'm quite energetic after some exercises.' Lilly replied.

'I'll be the audience.' Kate said with a smile.

'Me too.' Humphrey said with his head slightly lowered.

Kate noticed Humphrey's reaction and felt that something was wrong; usually he never says 'no' to games, even when he's tired. She looked at him with a worried expression.

'Are you okay, darling?' She asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He replied, looking back at her.

'Well, okay then.'

'So, still feeling the same sis?' Lilly asked, looking at her sister who was chewing on a chunk of the Caribou's meat.

'What?' She replied after swallowing.

'You know, the 'heat-inducing drug'?'

'Oh. I'm still feeling really hot, so nothing changed.'

'Does that mean there's no progress in the recovery?'

'No, but the signs will show. You're currently doing fine.' Rex said, looking from Lilly to Kate.

'What makes you say that?' Kate asked curiously.

'This drug has lasted for a long time, and you're still fine. That's a good sign.'

'But it also makes me nervous, not knowing when it's gonna wear off.'

'Don't worry. You'll be fine.' He said, placing a paw on her shoulder and she smiled.

They continued their pleasant conversation as Humphrey and Kate eats their meal, and headed towards the pond when they're done. Their body felt the cool breeze blowing through their fur as they walked through the woods, and the canopy of the trees shielded them from the hot sun. After a few minutes of walk and their continuous chat, they arrived at their destination. The pond reflected the light of the sun and the grass sways like dancers, making the scenery infront of them stunning and beautiful.

'Wow.' Lilly said with her jaw dropped and Garth laughed.

'Looks like today's a beautiful day for us, darling.' He said, hugging her from behind and it made her giggled.

'Yeah.' She replied, looking back at him with her charming violet eyes.

'Let's start training.' Rex said with a grin and they walked towards the pond.

Kate sat in the cool water with her body fully submerged and watched as Garth and Rex teaches his students. Their training had been progressing well, and Humphrey and Lilly had already mastered the basics. Garth and Rex looked at each other and nodded as they had the same idea in mind and they looked back at them. Humphrey and Lilly wore a curious expression until Rex spoke up.

'I think it's time for you two to move on to the advanced.'

'Until you pass a test, that is.' Garth said as he sat beside Rex and looked at them with a smile.

'A test?' Humphrey said curiously as he's eager to know what it's going to be.

'Yes, and it'll be hunting a Caribou.' Rex said, and their eyes widened.

Humphrey and Lilly have never tried to hunt a Caribou before as they're un-experienced and fearing that they might get injured during the attempt, so these reasons made this test quite difficult for them to achieve, but Rex and Garth believes in them for all the training that they gave them, mostly by Rex of course.

'Um, can you change it to be rabbits instead, like, hunt twenty of them or more? That would be better.' Humphrey said and giggled nervously.

'Sorry, but no. I know you two can do it. Just believe in yourself and you'll be fine.' Rex said and Humphrey and Lilly looked at each other with a frown.

Knowing that more arguments would make their nervousness grow and their confidence drop, Rex whispered to Garth and he nodded back before they looked back at them.

'I got a perfect idea.' Rex said with a smile.

'And what would it be?' Lilly asked curiously.

'Why don't we make a game out of this?'

Humphrey and Lilly looked at them curiously as how this is going to be a game when it's serious business, but Rex continued.

'The two of you will look for a Caribou and when you do, wait for my signal and you will hunt it down at the same time. Whoever kill its prey first wins. Do you agree?'

They thought for a while to think of this as a game and in the end, they nodded in agreement.

'Good. Now follow me.' Garth said and began to walk into the woods along with Humphrey and Lilly until he noticed Rex's absence beside him and turned around to find him still sitting at the same place where they had their discussion. 'You're not coming?'

'I'll look after Kate; I'll feel uncomfortable if I leave her alone.' He replied and Humphrey felt his jealousy returning back to him, but he ignored it.

'Well, okay then.' Garth replied and continued to walk into the woods along with the two omegas.

'Good luck, you two!' Rex shouted as they walked further away and watched as they disappeared behind the trees.

'I hope that they'll do fine.' Kate said as Rex walked towards her.

'Don't worry, they will.' He replied with a smile as he sat infront of her.

Silence descended upon them for a few seconds until Kate continued their conversation.

'Hey, Rex.'

'Yeah?'

'Do you notice something different about Humphrey?'

'Um, no. Why?'

'Well, do you remember when Garth talked about playing hide-and-seek after this training and Humphrey rejects it?'

'Yeah, what's wrong?'

'He never says 'no' to games, even when he's tired. He's acting a bit strange today.'

'Maybe he's not in a mood to play today.'

'For the first time in his life? I don't think so.'

'Well, maybe something's bothering him. You can ask him about it if you want.'

'I guess I will.'

They continued their pleasant conversation while waiting for the three wolves's return.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Garth watched as the two omegas scan for any nearby prey and spotted two Caribous a few meters away.

'Victim spotted.' Humphrey said.

'Well, let's get this show on the road. I'll knock a pebble on this rock for the signal.' Garth said.

'Okay.' Lilly said.

'Good luck.'

He watched as they dived into the tall grass and crawled towards their prey at top speed, just the way as how Rex taught them. Humphrey wasn't really bothered about his jealousy right now; all he's focusing now was impressing Kate with his success. He and Lilly have stopped a few inches away from their prey and awaits for the sound of knocked pebbles. A few seconds later, it rang the area and they sprung out of their hiding spot and at their prey. They gripped their Caribou's throat in a flash before it could even react and in the end, it collapsed to the ground and lied lifelessly. Garth ran down from his place and towards them to congratulate them for their success.

'Good work you two.' He said as he walked beside his mate.

'Well, looks like it's a tie.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Yeah.' Lilly said as she leaned against her mate.

'Come on, let's start dragging it back to the pond.' Garth said and assisted Lilly in dragging her prize.

When they arrived along with their prizes, they found Rex and Kate still having their conversation, and they turned towards them as the sound of dragging and scent of blood caught their attention.

'So, who won?' Rex asked curiously as they stopped infront of them and dropped their prize.

'It's a tie.' Garth said and Rex smiled at this.

'Good job, my handsome omega.' Kate said and gave Humphrey a lick on the cheek when he sat beside her in the cool water.

'Thank you, but I expect a bigger award other than a lick on the cheek.' He said and Kate giggled.

'Okay, you sly little fox.' She said and they shared a passionate kiss.

'That was perfectly done, Lilly.' Garth congratulated, turning towards Lilly and shared a kiss with her.

'Well, I wouldn't be able to do it without your support and teachings.' She said after pulling away and looked at him with a smile.

Rex cleared his throat after hearing what Lilly had said and it caught her attention.

'Well, most of the teachings were Rex's.' She added.

'So, who wants to be the seeker?' Rex said, starting their game.

'I do.' Garth volunteered.

'Okay, you know the rules honey.' Lilly said playfully.

'Yeah, of course I do. We've played this game lots of times already.'

Just when they're about to begin, Hutch appeared and caught their attention.

'Hutch? What are you doing here?' Garth asked curiously.

'Winston asked for Rex's presence at his den.' He said, looking at Rex with an expression that made all of them puzzled.

'Well, okay…' Rex said, confused about what was going on.

'We'll follow too.' Lilly said and the others nodded.

'Can I come along?' Kate asked, hoping that she can follow them.

'Sure, but just walk. No running.' Rex said, looking back at her.

'Okay.'

Silence descended upon them during their whole journey until Garth spoke up.

'So, what's wrong, Hutch? Did something happened?'

'Two alpha wolves from the Northern pack entered our pack border and are now currently at Winston's den. They've been venturing to other packs, hunting for a murderer.' He replied and their blood froze upon hearing the word 'murderer'.

When they arrived, they overheard the conversation of Winston, Tony and Eve with the two Northern pack wolves from inside the den.

'Did he truly murdered his mate?' Winston asked in a serious tone.

'Yes, and ran away like a coward.' An unknown voice spat angrily.

'Are you sure? He doesn't behave or look like a bad guy.' Tony asked.

'We're sure, under the orders of Aren, the leader of our pack.'

They stopped outside the den and Hutch turned towards Rex with a frown.

'I know you're a good man, Rex, judging by how you looked after Kate. I hope you have a valid explanation for this.' He said.

Rex let out a deep breath to prepare himself as he's about to face his past again, and looked back at him.

'Don't worry. I do.' He replied with confidence.

'We got your back, Rex.' Garth said as he placed a paw on his shoulder and the others nodded.

'Thanks guys.' He said with a smile and they entered the den.

As they walked into the den, the two Northern wolves stood up immediately once they caught sight of Rex and one of them pounced at him. Rex had no intention to block his attacks for what he has done but luckily, Garth pounced and pinned him on the ground.

'Why are you helping a murderer?' The Northern wolf who Garth pinned said.

'It's because we know the truth behind the murder.' He replied.

'Is this true that you murdered Rose, the daughter of the Northern pack, Rex?' Eve asked, not believing in what she's facing.

Tears welled up in Rex's eyes as the picture of Rose's beautiful body lying on a puddle of blood appeared in his mind and he looked back at her.

'Yes, I did.' He said.

'Why, Rex. How could you do that?' Winston asked, not forgetting that Rex is his daughter's savior.

'It's… It's because…'

Rex was having difficulty in repeating about the true reason for killing his true love, until Lilly placed her paw on his.

'You can do it, Rex.' She said.

Her coat colour reminded him of Rose, and reminding him of all the beautiful memories that he had with her. He wiped off his tears and let out a deep breath before looking back at them.

'Okay. I'll tell you everything.' He said.

He told them everything that happened that night after knowing about the drug, not missing any single detail. He also told them about Rose's past and death wish, and his lie about his rank. In the end, the den was completely silent, except for Rex's soft cries. Winston, Tony, Eve, Hutch and the two Northern wolves were totally shocked about this, and the Northern wolves lowered their head in disappointment.

'We're sorry for misjudging you, Rex. We should've known that you have your own reasons.' One of the Northern wolves apologized.

'It's fine.' Rex replied after wiping off his tears.

'I'm glad that you fulfilled her death wish, Rex. I know she's smiling at you from Heaven.' Tony said, placing a paw on his shoulder.

'Thank you.'

'You could've told us earlier, Rex. We can help you.' Winston said.

'But if I do, I fear that you will kick me out of your pack territory immediately.'

'I won't because I understand your situation, and will think in your point of view. That's why I'm the leader of this pack.'

'We must let Aren know about this, so you can return back to the Northern pack again.' The other Northern wolf said with a smile.

'I'm not going back.'

'What?!'

'Returning back to the Northern pack only brings back painful memories.'

'Well, okay then. But the Northern pack will always welcome you if you change your mind.'

Just when the Northern wolves were about to leave the den, Rex called out.

'Wait!'

They turned around and looked at him curiously.

'Is my parents okay?' He asked.

'They're fine. Aren didn't do anything to them, but they're dead worried about you.' One of them said.

'I'm glad to hear that. Tell them that I'm fine and please, look after them, okay?'

'No problem, Legendary Healer.' He said and Rex smiled.

'I'll lead you two to the pack border.' Hutch said and they nodded.

They watched as Hutch and the two wolves left the den and Rex turned towards the two leaders who were smiling at him.

'Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, Rex.' Winston said.

'Thank you.' He replied.

'So, you're an omega, but lied to be an alpha because you swore to Rose?' Tony said.

'Yes, so I can protect anyone who needs help.'

'Since that you're here, would you like to tell us about your life at the Northern pack?' Eve asked in a lovely tone.

'But if it bothers you, it's okay to not tell us.' Winston said in a worried tone.

'It's fine but, Kate can't stay here for too long as she needs to be cooled at all times.' Rex said.

'I see. Well, you guys can return back to where you were now.'

'See you guys later.' Eve said happily and they left the den.

They returned back to the pond and continued to play their usual game, and just when they're about to start a new round, Hutch appeared again a few minutes after their game with a horrified expression and panted heavily as he stopped infront of them.

'What happened this time, Hutch?' Garth asked in a worried expression.

'The two Northern wolves, died a few metres away from the pack border.' He said and they felt chills down their spine.

'What?!' Rex said in shock.

'How did that happen?' Garth asked in a serious tone.

'I was walking back from the pack border until I heard a loud cry of pain from outside the border and I ran towards it immediately. When I arrived, I saw them lying on the ground with slashes on their body and necks.'

'Did you inform Winston about this?'

'Yes, and he ordered me to let you guys know immediately.'

A few seconds later, Salty, Shakey and Mooch appeared out of the bushes and ran towards them as if they're running for their lives. They stopped infront of Humphrey and panted heavily.

'Why are you guys here?' Humphrey asked curiously.

'There's an unknown, muscular alpha wolf at the feeding ground.' Salty said in fear.

'Yeah. You guys better go and check it out immediately.' Shakey said in a trembling tone.

'Hutch, Humphrey, stay here and protect Kate. You three, go and inform Winston about this. I fear that we're dealing with something really dangerous right now.' Rex stated seriously and they nodded. 'Garth, follow me.'

'Can I come?' Lilly asked.

'You can't, Lilly. This is dangerous.' Garth argued.

'I know, but I can handle myself well. I may be weak, but I'm smart.'

Garth gave himself a serious thought about this before looking back at her.

'Alright, but stay behind me at all times, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Let's move.' Rex said and they ran towards the feeding ground.

Rex had a feeling that he knows that wolf very well and his instincts told him to be alert along the way. When he arrived, he caught sight of it sitting in the clearing, feasting on its meal. As they got closer, Rex's fear grew as he recognize the male alpha wolf's appearance; his brown fur, muscular hind and front legs, and scars on his muscular body. Their footsteps caught his attention and Rex immediately stood in his fighting stance and growled when he turned around and looked at them with a smile.

'Hello, brother…' He said in an evil tone.

* * *

**Uh, oh. Look who's in the pack territory. Just for your information, I'll be away from the 13th to the 18th 'cause of some personal stuff that I have to attend to. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me out a lot and have an awesome day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


End file.
